et si c'était possible
by nmfrter
Summary: Si Aeris voulait sauver son assassin et son incarné? Une humaine peut elle aider des etres qui semblent perdus? vraie fin en ligne enfin!Fic finie
1. 1: Un mauvais réveil

_C'est ma première fan-fic, soyez gentils, laissez moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer merci( en passant je sais, j'ai un sens de l'humour bizarre)_

_Les perso appartiennent aux auteurs originaux ( genre Square enix) sauf Naminé ( peut-etre le nom appartient encore à Square, mais la je sais pas)_

**Chapitre 1 : Un mauvais réveil…**

Le sons d'un réveil-matin se fait entendre. Il sonne de plus en plus fort jusqu'à qu'une main l'attrape et le lance contre le mur à l'opposée de la pièce.

-Grrrrr…maudit réveil pourri…

Une forme monstrueuse se leva. Ohh! C'est Chewbacca! Non! Un monstre venu de l'espace? Non! C'est une jeune écolière aux cheveux emmêlés!_(u.u)_

-Rah…On dirais que les matins sont là juste pour me démoraliser… Pourquoi moi!!!!???? Beuu…T-T

En effet, une journée très dure s'annonçait. C'était l'halloween, la pire journée de l'année…

-A chaque année, ma mère m'oblige a porter un costume débile et je dois m'y plier… M'enfin…Bon c'est quoi la nature de l'horreur cette année? Kek? Quoi? Non non non tout mais pas ça…

5 minutes plus tard…

-Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'à moi d'avoir une mère cinéphile…

-Dark Vader, c'est trop poche, je vais me faire taper dessus toute la journée! Je suis au lycée, je devrais pourtant pouvoir faire ce que je veux!!! Luke, je vais me suicider T-T…

Donc voici la pauvre fille qui s'en va a l'école…

-Salut Dark!

-TA GUEULE!

-M'enfin…Pourquoi tu dit ça Nami?

-Chuie pu capable Nanami…

-T'en fait pas, au moins l'avantage avec un full-face, c'est justement qu'on voit pas ton visage!

-Mouais…

Durant toute la journée, pourtant, la pauvre se fait taper sur son casque et piler sur la cape qui fini par déchirer…

Le soir…

-Plus jamais d'halloween pour moi!! Jamais! Vive mon chez moi et le meilleur film de la planète, ADVENT CHILDREN!!!!!!! Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Une fois le film commencé, elle commence à rêver comme d'habitude…

-Bon yé quelle heure là? Kek!?! 11 :05? Merde faut que je me couche moi!

Une fois couchée, elle se met à rêvasser…

-Ahhhh… Yé trop beau Kadaj…Sephy aussi mais Kadaj yé ben plus cute…(_ on discute pas mes goûts OK???èé_) Pis en plus j'y pense, demain, j'ai congé! Je vais pouvoir jouer à ff9!!! Il est mignon Kuja aussi…Si seulement Sephiroth ou/et Kadaj pouvaient exister, ce serait trop cool!

Tout en pensant cela, le cadrant qui affichait 11 :11 s'éteignit.

Mais il était trop tard, elle dormait déjà…


	2. 2: Matin mouvementé

**Chapitre 2 : Matin mouvementé**

Une fois de plus, notre Chewbacca national se leva de bien mauvaise humeur car elle devait ce jour-là laver la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi ils demande ça a moi! Laver les vêtement ok, mais pas la toilette yeurk…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la perruque de Sephiroth préparée exprès pour le film qu'ils tournaient le lendemain avec les copains. En approchant pour la ramasser, elle vit qu'il y avait autre chose au bout de la perruque. En réalité, il y avait un Sephiroth complet au bout de la touffe de cheveux qu'elle devinait appartenir a cet homme.

-HHHAAAAA!!!!!

Tel un grand cri de mort, elle se senti aussitôt un peu mieux, mais cela changea immédiatement parce que, justement le cri en question avait réveillé le principal sujet responsable du cri.

Et, a ce moment, elle remarqua l'épée a côté du cher petit ( on va dire¬¬) Sephy.

-Ou suis-je?

-O.o Heu…Tu parles?

-Oui je parle, je suis humain vous savez mademoiselle. Qui êtes-vous?

-Naminé Francoeur Monsieur Seph…euh…Général!

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici?

-Je n'en sais rien monsieur…

-Je me souvient que je partait en mission a Nibeilheim avec 3 ou 4 autre soldat et ensuite… tout est noir…

-( Alors il ne sais pas encore?…Fiou, au moins, il est pas encore mongol ou pire encore... Eh…Mais si il est la, peut-être qu'il y en a d'autre dans la maison!!! nn Ouais!!!!) Euh, attendez un instant monsieur.

-Mais!?!

Elle dévala les escaliers en manquant de peu de se tuer 2 ou 3 fois et tomba nez a nez avec un homme avec des vêtements en cuir…

-Ka…Kadaj?

-Qui êtes vous et ou suis-je?

-Euh chez moi…(c'est pas possible…)

Soudain une épée se glissa sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

-Que me voulez-vous sale humaine?

-Glups…mais lâchez-moi! Vous êtes fou?

Il baissa la lame de son Souba et regarda vers le haut des escaliers…ou se trouvait Sephiroth.

-Laissez-la, jeune homme!

-Grand frère?

-Qui êtes vous?

-Je suis Kadaj, un esprit de…Mmhhhff…fini-t-il par dire, une main placée en bâillon devant la bouche.

-Euh c'est pas important qui il est, lanca la jeune fille. Faudrait juste l'attacher le temps qu'on voit d'ou vous venez!! Non?

Sephiroth sentait que quelque chose n'avait pas été dit mais il se sentait en confiance avec la jeune Naminé, tandis que le jeune Kadaj le mettait mal a l'aise…

-Je…je sais que c'est un sujet délicat monsieur mais… quel était le nom de votre mère?

-Jénova

-Hum… Général… votre mère n'était pas cette personne…

-Comment savez vous que je suis général? Comment savez vous cela sur moi? Qui êtes vous en réalité?

-Comment expliquer… c'est compliqué. M'enfin continuons SVP… Votre mère n'est pas Jénova, le vrai nom de votre mère est Lucrecia.

-Lu…Lucrecia? La défunte scientifique?

-En réalité, elle n'est pas réellement morte, elle est en gelée comme un glaçon dans le nord, dans une grotte… son esprit est toujours vivant… bon… je vais vous expliquer qui est cette Jénova dont on a dit qu'elle était votre mère… je vais le dire assez raide mais… c'est une personne d'une autre planète.

-O.O Quoi?

-Oui oui… je sais c'est bizarre. Faut que vous sachiez que un certain Hojo, un scientifique un peu fou _( pour être polie lol )_ avait un projet en tete prendre un bébé et le transformer en cétra. Il pensait que Jénova était une ancienne, ce qui était totalement faux car elle voulait trouver les anciens et les détruires mais bof… elle s'est écrasée sur la planète et les fou comme Hojo on ramassés ses restes a la petite cuillère.

-O.o

-Bon ensuite, ils ont pris des personnes et leurs on implantés des gènes de Jénova, comme dans le cas de votre Vraie mère, Lucrecia. Ensuite, elle est tombée enceinte et vous voilà. Seul vous et moi sachons la vérité.

-Et l'homme dans l'autre pièce?

-Lui c'est un problème différent. Comment prenez vous tout ça?

-C'est dur a accepter….

-Sachez que l'important ce n'est pas d'ou nous venons mais bien ce que l'on devient…

-Je…Je m'en souviendrai

-( Coudonc moi, j'ai ben d'la classe ce matin) Bon pour l'autre beau twit dans la pièce d'a côté…(-J'ai entendu hein!) Pour résumer l'histoire, normalement, vous auriez ''découvert'' que votre mère selon le professeur Gast ou Gasp je sais plus trop…était Jénova selon lui… en découvrant ce qu'ils avaient fait a Jénova, elle aurait réussi au travers des gènes, ses gènes qui sont dans votre organisme, a vous parler… elle vous aurait fait un genre de lavage de cerveau qui aurait fait que vous auriez été a ses ordre et elle vous aurait convaincu de tuer toute la racaille humaine. Ensuite vous auriez tué tout sur votre passage vous seriez devenu le plus grand méchant de votre monde…

-Attendez un instant, comment savez vous ce qui se serait passé? Et comment ça votre monde?

-Parce que ici c'est un autre monde que celui ou vous vivez… en réalité, ici, vous…vous êtes un jeu…et un super bon film…

-Mais…

-Laissez-moi finir avant que je perde le fil de l'histoire. Donc le passe dans votre monde, vous continuez a faire du mal… mais un jeune homme arrive et sauve la situation, je croit même selon mes souvenirs que c'est un petit soldat pas trop gradé de votre unité : Cloud Strife.

-Le petit Cloud?

-Hé oui, qui vit son ami mourir et lui-même très blessé, là ça devient compliqué enfin… Zack je sais pas trop quoi meurt et le jeune Cloud aspire tout ses souvenir et il se crée dans sa tête son passé mélangé a celui de Zack. Il décide je sais pas trop pourquoi a vous poursuivre et durant sa quête il se fait plein d'amis m'enfin ses pas son histoire pour le moment…le plus important c'est qui finalement, il devient très puissant. Son amie, la jeune Aeris, la dernière Vraie Cétra va dans le temple des anciens et… vous la tuez sous ordre de Jénova.. Cloud qui vient de perdre celle qu'il aime et qu'il a découvert que lui aussi a été modifié génétiquement vous combat, et… il gagne…vous décédez… 2 ans plus tard, le p'tit toto sexy d'à côté apparaît avec ses 2 ''frères''. En réalité il est un humain transformé comme vous et il a été dans le mako comme vous avez sûrement vu dans ses yeux… il vient chercher les derniers restes de Jénova pour faire une certaine réunion. Le but de cette réunion est de compléter son adn pour pouvoir se transformer en vous… c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il bavait a terre quand il vous a vu, vous êtes le chouchou de Jenova vous savez m'enfin _( coudonc, méchant monologue…)_ et là après plusieurs combats contre Cloud, il réussit enfin a faire la réunion. Vous vous combattez et puis il gagne encore la Kadaj, qui réapparaît saute sur Cloud même si il est blessé mortellement, vous n'aviez fait qu'emprunter son corps, et meurt dans ses bras…

-Je… ne sais pas quoi dire…

-vous n'avez rien a dire, ce n'était pas vous! C'était Jénova qui utilisait votre corps! Vous n'aviez plus de volonté!

-Que faire alors du jeune homme à côté?

-Essayer de lui parler peut-être? J'ai lu que si on lui parlais et que l'on disait les bonne choses, il pourrait peut-être libéré de cette E.T.

_Puis vous aimez? donnez moi des reviews je veux savoir votre opinion!_


	3. 3: Quoi?

**Chapitre 3 : Quoi?????**

Durant ce temps le jeune argenté se débattait comme un beau diable pour se libérer. Mais c'était peine perdue, les nœuds étaient solides…Donc il se résigna a écouter la discussion dans l'autre pièce. Au fur et a mesure que la discussion avançait, il se rendit compte que tout ce que la jeune fille disait lui semblais plausible. Mais Jénova lui criait de ne pas croire cette jeune humaine.

-Bon, tu t'es calmé :s'exclama Naminé.

Sephiroth regardait le jeune homme un peu déstabilisé par tout ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille, mais il secoua la tête pour se mettre les idées claires.

-Laissez moi partir!!!! Ou sont mes frères? Ou suis-je?

-Calme toi Kadaj! On te fera pas mal! Bon répond a mes question puis je répondrai aux tiennes.

-Si je n'ai pas le choix…

-Non tu ne l'a pas donc commençons. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvient?

-J'allais chercher notre mère chez notre frère indigne.

-Bon, clama Naminé, tes frères doivent t'attendre dans ton monde. Mais, pour l'instant, tu dois participer. Tu es coincé ici tout comme Sephiroth. Je sais pas comment ces arrivé mais, il faut endurer.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ou j'était en dernier, parce que…heu…en réalité, je ne peut pas te le dire…

-Hé, il essaie de défaire ses nœuds!: s'exclama alors Sephy_( j'aime bien ce surnom moi lol)_

-Kadaj, tu dois comprendre, tu es coincé ici!

-Mère me dira quoi faire!

-Kadaj, ce n'es pas ta mère : s'interposa alors Sephiroth

-Alors tu crois cette sale vermine humaine plutôt que moi ou notre Mère? Tu es indigne Sephiroth! Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Mère te préférais tant!

-Kadaj, Jénova n'est qu'une extraterrestre parvenue! Elle ne veut pas faire un monde meilleur, elle veut détruire toute vie sur toutes les planètes! Elle te ment, te manipule et si tu était resté dans ton monde tu serais peut-être déjà mort:Cria alors la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle senti que ses forces l'abandonnaient, comme si ses paroles l'avaient vidée de toute son énergie. Et puis, tout devint noir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle se réveilla dans une salle blanche, douce, tranquille. Une fleur lui chatouillait le nez. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle était avec une autre jeune femme habillé de rose.

-A…Aeris?

Pour seule réponse un rire cristallin et rempli de douceur se fit entendre.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Vous existez réellement?( question stupide… y'a Sephiroth et Kadaj qui sont chez moi et je lui demande si elle est réelle… oula, je me suis cogné la tête plus fort que je ne le croyait…)

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Pardonnez moi, mais je suis littéralement perdue. Y'a les 2 argentés qui sont chez moi, alors que dans mon monde, vous n'existez même pas, et la je me réveille dans l'équivalent du rêve de Cloud dans Advent Children!

-Il faut que tu les aides! Toi seule peut changer leur destin et éviter qu'ils essayent de détruire notre monde!

-Ben la… ok, je connaît Final Fantasy 7 sur le bout des doigts mais c'est pas une raison! Il y a beaucoup de personne plus compétente que moi pour réussi a changer 2 psychopathes en puissance!

-Tu es la mieux placée, et en plus tu as formulé le vœux qui m'a permis de les faire venir a toi!

-Quoi?!? Quel vœux? J'ai pas fait le vœux de les voir moi!

-Mais oui! Pour reprendre tes paroles exacte, c'était : '' Si seulement Sephiroth ou/et Kadaj pouvaient exister, ce serait trop cool! ''

-o.O

-Et oui

-Bon d'accord… que dois-je faire alors?

-Leur montrer que la vie, toutes les formes de vie sont bonne et tout et tout! Après tout, c'est ton travail!

-Marci ben…

-Tien.. fait moi pas la tête! Pour t'aider, je vais te donner des pouvoirs ainsi, si tu as des problèmes sa va t'aider.

-Quel pouvoirs???( gros filet de bave qui lui coule sur le menton)

-Ca, tu le verra en temps et lieu.

-Hé!!!

Et tout devint encore noir…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle se réveilla pour de bon dans son lit, bien enfouie dans les couvertures et avec 2 paires de yeux qui la regardait intensément.

-Kék?!?

-Enfin tu es réveillée! S'exclama Sephy( Je suis diabolique, bien qu'il va venir me tuer dans mon sommeil)

-Laisse moi voir grand frère, laisse moi la voir!!! Cria Kadaj

-Mais…mais… Kesqu'il fait détaché lui??? Il est psychopathe je te signale!

-Mais non, il est gentil! Une fois que tu est tombée inconsciente, on aurais dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. On aurais dit une toute autre personne, comme si les dernières paroles que tu lui avait crié l'avait changé.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu connaissance alors…

-Laisse moi lui parler grand frère!! S'te plait!

(-On dirais vraiment un gamin! Comment j'ai pu craquer pour un débile profond comme lui?)

_( ndA : personnellement, c'est juste pour la fic, car pour moi Kadaj est le plus beau mec de la terre… bouhouhou, il n'existe même pas…)_

-D'accord, mais ne la brusque pas, je vois dans son regard qu'elle est fatiguée.

-Oui oui!

-Que veux-tu Kadaj?

-Je…Je voulais m'excuser pour tout a l'heure… J'ai pas été gentil, c'était une étrange voix doucereuse qui me demandait de le faire! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter ça, c'était comme si depuis longtemps, je dormais, mais tout en bougeant…

-Typique de Jénova…dit-elle

-Quand tu m'a crié dessus, je me suis senti sortir de l'eau, comme si tes mots m'avaient donné la force de dire non a cette voix! Pour ça, je te serai toujours redevable!

(- Est-il sérieux ou c'est une nouvelle tactique de Jénova???…)

-Je te pardonne de plein cœur, tu es trop trognon dit-elle en lui attrapant la tête et le chatouillant.

-Bienvenu dans le monde réel!

Elle se leva et alla proche de Sephiroth.

-Géneral… heum…

-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi s'il vous plait. Ici je ne suis plus réellement Général…

-Bien, Sephiroth, pouvez vous attendre dans le salon avec Kadaj je vous en prie?

-Heu, bien sur!

-Merci

_Puis? Ce chapitre a été long a écrire, j'avait pas trop d'inspiration, l'école sa vous ramolli un cerveau…donnez moi des reviews please! Sa me donne tellement de bonheur lire vos petits messages_


	4. 4: Mais keske je fait moi?

**Chapitre 4 : Mais keske je fait moi????**

-Oh boy oh boy oh boy… je suis coincée avec un débile profond et un gars qui parle pas, il faut que je leur montre mon monde sans pour autant qu'ils ai l'air d'attardés mentaux en étant surpris de ce qu'ils voient… Hé!!!! Avant de les sortir, je vais leur montrer mon ordi, comme ça, le plus gros va être passé, ils ne sont pas autant évolués en matière électronique. Ensuite je vais leur montrer ma belle petite Honda (j'aime bien ma petite moto Japonaise lol), c'est ça risque vraiment de les intéresser! Et ainsi ils vont pouvoir se familiariser avec mon monde (enfin… j'espère…). LES GARS!!!!!!! Venez vite ici, Faut que je vous montre quelque chose!!!!

A ce moment, Kadaj arrive en courant et Sephy arrive en marchant (Merde! Un peu plus j'ai envie de donner un nonos a Kadaj, yé trop débile! Pire que mon chien!)

-Bon vous devez vous douter qu'il y a des différences entre nos mondes. Premièrement, ici, ya l'équivalent de la Shinra, mais x 10.

-Vous avez un Rufus aussi?

-Non non Sephiroth, c'est juste que notre monde est plus évolué un peu que le votre, et l'évolution des usines et des multinationales sont environ l'équivalent de la Shinra mais en beaucoup , mais la beaucoup plus gros… pour commencer, vous avez déjà vu des ordi?

-Bien-sur! Répondent les 2 en même temps

-Ah… Venez voir le mien, peut-être vous serez étonnés.

Arrivés devant le petit ordinateur portable, Sephiroth dit alors :

-Ou est l'ordinateur? Je ne vois qu'une calculatrice!

-Keuf keuf…C'est mon ordi…

-Heu, c'est que c'est bien trop petit!

-Oui, vive la miniaturisation!

-Vous utilisez des matérias mini?

-ô Non… en réalité la magie n'existe pas ici…

-Mais…

Les 2 essayent d'utiliser leurs matérias mais elles ne fonctionnent pas…

-Mais!!!??? Mes matérias, elle marchent plus!!! Cria alors Kadaj

-Idem… Donc tu dis que cette chose est un ordinateur?

-Oui( très fière de son petit bébé, comme elle l'appelle. Un peu plus elle le borde la nuit)_( ndA :enfin… moi je le ferais si j'en aurais un…ô)_ Tien regardez!

Elle part une vidéo de Final Fantasy 10 - 2.

-Ca fonctionne en plus! Dit alors un Kadaj époustouflé.

-Boy, il t'en faut pas gros pour être impressionné Kadaj! Ria alors notre brunette préféré

-Et votre énergie : demanda alors Sephy : elle est faite a partir de Lifestream?

-Nan hydroélectricité! Ou éolienne ou même parfois énergie solaire. On arrête aussi peu a peu l'énergie nucléaire. C'est bien trop polluant celui la…

-Vous êtes portés sur l'environnement?

-Ca dépend des gens

Elle ferme alors l'ordinateur et ouvre la TV.

-Hé! Ca par contre on a chez nous! Dit Kadaj

-Oui, mais sûrement pas autant de film!

-Heu… c'est quoi un film?

-O.o Quoi? Vous avez pas de film dans ff7??

-FF7???O.O c'est quoi ça?

(-Merde merde merde!!! Je pouvais pas la fermer? Grrrrr chuie trop nulle!!!!)

-Heu, un film c'est une histoire inventé passé sur la TV avec des gens ou même des dessins.

-( en ce moment dans les pensés de Sephiroth : -tien elle a changé de sujet la!)

Gros silence très gênant…

-keuf keuf… bon… vous voulez voir ma moto?

-Oh oui s'te plait grande sœur!

-O.o kék???

-Heu…

-Ben quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Heu… nan, pas réellement, c'est juste spécial, j'ai jamais eu de frère...( air un peu plus triste)

-Pourquoi l'a tu appelé grande sœur Kadaj?

-Ben, après tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous, elle est devenue importante pour moi

( - Trop cute, on dirait un p'tit chien qui bien se faire voir)

-Ha…

-Bon on va voir la moto de Naminé? Dit Sephiroth pour briser l'ambiance gênée.

-Oui!

Tous partirent dans le garage (heureusement j'avait rangé mercredi)

-Woh!

-Wow!

-Elle est belle hein? Neuve de l'année passée! Toute équipée et sièges en vrai cuir!

-Elle roule vite? Demanda Sephiroth

-Heum… attend que je me souvienne. 0 à 100 km/h en 4.9 secondes

-Quoi!!?? Cette petite chose? Tu rigoles? Elle est minuscule! Elle ne peut pas rouler à une telle vitesse?! Non? Son moteur est tout petit!!

-Ben… j'en sais rien moi! Tu veux l'essayer pour voir? Allez Sephiroth va faire une balade ensuite si tu veux Kadaj, tu l'essaieras!

-Cool! Merci!

Après une heure, les 2 homme avaient essayé la moto et restaient épatés de voir comment une petite chose pouvais en avoir autant dedans

-Puis? Pas pire hein mon monde? Bon, on a pas de magie, mais a par ça, c'est bien hein? Les guerres sont loin mais…

-Quoi? Il y a des guerres ici? Dit alors Kadaj

(-C'est vrai eux ils connaissent pas l'Irak!)

-Oui dans un pays lointain. Attendez, je vais vous montrer la mapmonde…

Après leur avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de ce monde elle s'exclama :

-Merde! Ça fait 1 jour et demi que vous êtes chez nous et vous n'avez rien mangé! Vous devez mourir de faim! Attendez!

Elle partit en courant, laissant les 2 se regarder…

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, elle était déjà en train de préparer un repas.

-Allez m'attendre dans le salon! Ça ne sera pas long. Tenez en attendant, heu… écoutez ça!

Elle parti aux cuisine après avoir mis un DVD du seigneur des anneaux et leur a bien dit que c'était pas réel ce qu'ils allaient voir (faudrait pas qu'ils s'imaginent que les troll existent ici)

Quand le repas fut prêt, elle les appela mais comme ils ne venaient pas, elle décida d'aller voir. Qu'elle fut sa surprise en les voyant regarder LE FILM qui ne devait pas être vu par eux… et oui vous avez deviné, un film xxx…Ben non je rigole, c'était Advent Children…

-Et merde!

Ils étaient rendu environ a la moitié, les 2 semblaient hypnotisés par le film.

Elle couru vers le lecteur et l'éteignit.

-Fallais pas que vous l'écoutiez!

-Ben, il était pas mal a vue tu sais ton film. En plus, il y avait ma photo dessus, alors on a fait comme toi, je l'ai mit dans la machine puis on a commencé à l'écouter!

Kadaj ne disait rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Kadaj? Ça va? Tu es tout pale! Dit Naminé en s'agenouillant a coté.

-Non ça ne va pas! Ça n'ira jamais! Comment a tu pu avoir cet enregistrement! Ce ne c'est pas encore produit! C'est quoi ça!?!!!

-Kadaj…

-Non je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche! Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu ne le pourras jamais!

Blessée, Naminé partit en direction des cuisines…

-Attendez Naminé.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Et toi tu t'excuses! Elle t'a libéré de Jénova! Pour ça tu lui doit au moins le respect et même plus encore! Si elle dit vrai, tu serais déjà mort, et moi aussi! Alors on dit merci mademoiselle!

-Non, laissez faire Sephiroth, c'est correct…

-Non! Je ne laisserai pas vous parler ainsi! Je vous dois beaucoup miss, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte!

Elle rougit timidement et partit vers la cuisine finaliser le repas.

Lorsque les deux hommes vinrent manger, elle remarqua que Kadaj avait un œil au beurre noir.

-Oula! Sephiroth, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça!

Elle partit en courant chercher de la glace pour Kadaj et une grosse aspirine.

-Mfff

-On dit quoi a la demoiselle quand elle est gentille avec toi?

-Merci…

-Bravo.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence des plus complet. Tout trois dévoraient le spaghetti qu'elle avait préparé.

-C'était très bon, merci Naminé

-De rien Bon, faudrait peut-être penser a vous acheter des vêtements…

-Pourquoi?

- Ben ici, personne ne porte des vêtements dans votre genre, sauf pour les jeux de rôle…

-Ah.. Et comme ils s'habillent ici?

-Heu… Jeans, t-shirts, chandail, coton ouaté… Donc on va magasiner!!!!

Voyant que Kadaj ne disait rien, elle lui demanda

-Kadaj, c'est correct? On va essayer de te trouver des beaux vêtements!

-Kesk'ils ont mes vêtements? Ils sont corrects!

-C'est vrai que si on enlève les épaulettes en métal du manteau de Sephiroth, il peut avoir l'air correct mais toi, du cuir moulant, ben… tu risques d'avoir des mauvaises surprises…( Genre un homme qui te pogne les fesses…)

-Bon… on y va? Demanda Sephiroth

-Oui oui, mais justement en attendant d'avoir des vêtements normaux, pouvez-vous enlever vos bidules en métal tandis que je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait aller à Kadaj? Et aussi, vous attacher les cheveux si vous pouvez…

-Et pourquoi?

-Ben… maintenant, il y a des gars qui ont les cheveux long mais toujours attacher, et même, pas aussi long que les vôtres…

Une fois qu'ils eurent a peut prêt l'air normaux, bien que pour les yeux, ben… elle pouvait rein faire, des yeux verticaux, ça ne se change pas sur demande… Ils partirent faire les magasins…

_Chapitre fini, bien contente aussi bon, donne moi vos avis sur cette histoire j'adore ça! Donc, ciao, au prochain chapitre dans la vie de notre Chewbacca national!_


	5. 5: Les hommes et le magasinage

**Chapitre 5 : Les hommes et le magasinage, ça ne va pas ensemble…**

Une fois dehors, notre petite nouille se rendit compte d'un léger problème… il n'y avait que une moto, pour trois personnes… elle chercha alors quel moyen de transport utiliser pendant que les deux attendaient qu'elle réagisse…

-Heum, Naminé? On va attendre longtemps ici? C'est qu'il pleut, et il commence à faire un peu froid aussi : se plaignit Kadaj

-Grrrr, tu peux arrêter de te plaindre? Je cherche un moyen de transport pour ce rendre en ville!

Finalement, elle appela un taxi qui arriva environ 10 minutes plus tard… Rendus au centre d'achat, les 2 homme furent impressionnés par la quantité de magasin, de choix et de différents bébelles qu'ils voyaient. Mais, bien sur, lorsqu'ils passèrent en avant du magasin de jeu de rôle et qu'ils virent tous les étalages d'armes, ils devinrent comme des enfants.

-Grand frère! Regarde l'épée!

-Oh.. Des belles épaulettes neuves…

-Awwwwnnnn( Pourquoi moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

-Savez-vous combattre à l'épée Naminé?

-Heu… pas réellement, ici, on en a pas besoin…

-Avez-vous une épée tout d'abord? Demanda Sephiroth

-Nan.

-Achetez en une, je vais vous apprendre.

-QUOI?

-Et moi? Je peux lui apprendre aussi grand frère? **(ndA : apparemment, il a oublié le passage du film… Yé pas vite vite le gars….)**

-Les gars…(ouin… peut-être ils ont raison, dans toutes les fan-fics que je lis, la fille se fait téléporter dans un autre monde a un moment donné, enfin… ça peu pas nuire!) D'accord…

-Bon, je vais t'aider a choisir…

Après avoir acheté une épée dans le style Masamune miniature ou plutôt, Souba mais a une lame_( merde c'est la même chose lol)_ ils partirent enfin acheter des vêtements. Pour Sephiroth, ils prirent un beau petit ensemble, pantalon noir avec chemise noir et soulier en cuir noir, c'était les seuls vêtements qu'il avait témoigné un peu d'attention, tandis que Kadaj opta plutôt pour un jeans et un coton ouaté noir. Notre Naminé, accro au shopping acheta pour elle, un ensemble ressemblant étrangement a celui de Yuna dans FF 10-2 au cas ou si les fan-fics avaient un fond de vérité.

-Bon vous avez faim les gars? Une petite pizza sa vous tente?

-C'est quoi une pizza?

-O.o Vous ne savez pas c'est quoi une pizza? Et bien, je vais remédier à ça!

Allant à la pizzeria la plus proche, ils regardèrent le magasin de jeux vidéo d'un œil distrait mais, Sephiroth s'arrêta.

-Quoi? Kesque t'a grand frère?

-Cet homme… je le connais…

-Heu.. C'est Vincent Valentine. Ton père…

-Alors il ressemble à ça?

Il s'avança vers le boîtier en question et le regarda.

-Je me souviens ou je l'ai vu! C'est un ancien Turc!

-Oui, en effet.

-Alors c'est le père de grand frère?

-Oui, donc un peu ton grand-père, d'une certaine façon…

Sephiroth étai perdu dans ses pensées quand…

-Hé vous la! Vous l'achetez ce jeu ou vous venez juste écornifler?

-On regarde!

-Mais! Fit le vendeur en voyant le visage des deux hommes. Vous ressemblez étrangement a deux personnages de Advent Children vous!

(-Merde, couverture grillée)

-Heu, c'est des hommes spécialisés pour les fêtes d'enfant fans de final fantasy 7!

-Ah bon… C'est combien pour une fête? C'est la fête de mon fils demain et…

-Désolé, leur horaire est complet jusqu'en avril…

-Tant pis…

Ils sortirent du magasin rapidement et…

-C'est quoi cette histoire de fête d'enfants?

-Ben, désolé Sephiroth, fallait bien vous sortir de la! Ici, vous n'existez pas, si quelqu'un découvre que vous êtes ici, vous êtes bon pour le labo ou pire encore…

-Ah…

-C'est quoi cette histoire de final fantasy 7? Demanda Kadaj

-Ca, sa va être plus long à expliquer… Lui, il a eu les explications mais pas toi…

Elle ré-expliqua toute l'histoire _(si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, relisez le chap 1!)_

-Oo Ok…. C'est étrange tout ça!

Bon on retourne chez moi? Il commence à être tard et tous les magasins ferment... a moins que… Les gars! Voulez vous voir un film au cinéma?

-Pour moi c'est correct. Toi Kadaj?

-Pour moi aussi.

Après avoir pris 3 tickets pour voir Casino Royale, le nouveau film de James Bond, elle acheta, toutes les cochonneries qu'elle pouvait trouve, en passant par le pop corn, le coke, les Smarties, et les Nachos…

Ils écoutèrent le film et puis rappelèrent un taxi.

Une fois chez Naminé…

-Bon, faut vous trouver une chambre… heum… Sephiroth, vous prendrez l'ancienne chambre de mes parents et Kadaj la chambre d'ami sa vous va?

-Parfais

-Idem.

-Bon.. La salle de bain est ici et si vous avez faim, n'hésitez pas à ouvrir le frigo et vous prendre à manger. Bonne nuit!

Une fois partie, les argentés se regardèrent.

-Grand frère? Qu'allons nous devenir?

-Je n'en sais rien Kadaj… Je n'en sais rien…

-J'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans ce monde…

-Pareil pour moi…

Après quelques instants de réflexion…

-Allons nous coucher Kadaj, j'ai l'impression que demain va être aussi étrange qu'aujourd'hui…

Le lendemain matin, Naminé trouva les 2 en pleine discussion. Elle décida de les espionner.

-On fait quoi grand frère?

-On attend qu'elle se réveille et on lui demande conseil. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit…

-J'ai la même impression…

Naminé rougi furieusement derrière le mur…

-Pourquoi lui as-tu proposé de lui apprendre le combat à l'épée hier?

-J'ai l'impression qu'un étrange pouvoir sommeille en elle tu sais…Comme si quelque chose, quelque chose que je connais mais je ne me rappelle plus de quoi…

-Tu parle d'une énergie semblable a la dernière Cétra?

-Dans ma version de la réalité, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, désolé, je ne peux pas savoir…

-Et bien, moi je trouve que ça lui ressemble beaucoup. Beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est à cause d'elle que tu n'as pas réussi la mission de Mè…Jénova

-Donc, elle est gentille?

-Ouin… Mais peut-être qu'elle t'en veut! Tu l'as tué après tout!

-C'est vrai? Je l'ai tué? Alors, peut-être que tu as raison… C'est dangereux de rester ici alors!

-NON! Cria Naminé en sortant du mur. NON! Elle veut vous aider! Elle veut vous protéger!

-Tu la connais? Dit Kadaj

-Plus ou moins… elle m'est apparue en songe, elle veut vous aider! Vous protéger!

-Contre qui? Contre Cloud?

-Non! Contre vous-même!

Ébahis les 2 hommes avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-Mais…

-Voilà vous savez tout!

-Elle ne m'en veut pas?

-Ni a moi?

-Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous faire du mal qu'elle vous a envoyé ici, je ne serais même pas capable de vous frapper!

-Ca, c'est vrai.

-Hé, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie Sephiroth! Bon… changeons de sujet. Avez vous faim? Œufs, 3 viandes et petites patates pour déjeuner, sa vous va?_( c'est moi ou je fait une fixation sur la nourriture?)_

Les 2 dirent oui et elle prépara le déjeuner.

Ensuite, Sephiroth prit la parole.

-Voulez-vous commencer votre entraînement?

-Oui. Mais je tien à vous avertir que je n'ai jamais combattu ni réellement manié une épée.

-C'est à voir…

Et dès ce matin la, ils commencent à l'entraîner. Pour l'occasion et mit ses vêtements style Yuna et en se battit comme un démon. Même Sephiroth était étonné par la jeune fille.

-Tu es sure de n'avoir jamais combattu auparavant à l'épée?

-Jamais.

-Ah…

Kadaj s'interposa alors devant elle.

-Dit moi Naminé, où as tu vu avant ces mouvements?

-Je l'avoue… J'essaye de t'imiter un peu Kadaj. J'aime ton style de combat. Rapide et mortel. Je n'ai pas de force, alors la rapidité est ma meilleure arme. Non?

-Exact. Tu as raison!. Dit Sephiroth. Comment sais tu tout cela si tu n'as jamais apprit a te battre?

-Beaucoup… mais la, beaucoup de lecture.

-Tien alors! Cria Kadaj tout en lançant un fusil

-Pourquoi?

-Puisque que tu débrouille pas mal a l'épée, je vais t'apprendre à tirer!

-Désolé, ça par contre, j'en ai déjà fait, je vais à la chasse à chaque année avec mon ami Sam.

-Alors montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

-Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vois l'oiseau sur l'arbre a 700 mètres?

-Le petit moineau?

-Oui. Regarde.

Un coup de fusil partit et l'oiseau tomba, touché en pleine tête.

-Woh… Je te crois à présent! Même moi je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir pogné si j'avais tiré!

-C'était un beau coup. Commenta Sephiroth

-Merci vous deux!

-Bon… Que voulez vous faire?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle prit une longue inspiration et leur déclara :

-Je crois que le temps est venu de vous montrer quelque chose…

Ils la suivirent avec une certaine appréhension. Ils commençaient à la connaître et quand elle faisait cette face, C'était pas bon pour leur mental plus tard…

-Voici Final Fantasy 7. Voulez vous l'essayer?

_Bon, ce chap, yé vraiment trop nowhere lol mais il était bien drole a écrire. Donnez moi vos opinions!_


	6. 6: Traumatisme grave pour deux argentés

**Chapitre 6 : Traumatisme grave pour deux argentés**

Après quelques heures de jeu, les 2 hommes se regardaient, ébahis premièrement par toute l'histoire qui c'était déroulé sous leurs yeux, mais aussi par la dextérité de la jeune fille qui battait sans aucuns problèmes tous les méchants monstres ou autres créatures. Après quelques cris de la part de Kadaj quand elle avait combattu Jénova et la mine atterrée de Sephiroth au combat final, tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Enfin, selon elle…

-Alors, Vous comprenez l'histoire maintenant les gars? C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle vous a envoyé ici. Pour empêcher toutes ces horreurs d'arriver!

-Mais comment? Comment…Dit Sephiroth, confus, perdu et désorienté _( ça, c'est à voir, spectacle particulièrement trognon, pour une fois sa coquille de général craque. Il est tout mimi perdu comme ça! )_

-Heu…Bon je crois qu'on devrait se coucher. Vous ne pensez pas? Il est minuit passé et je vois que tout le monde est pas mal fatigué. Au lit Kadaj! Sa vaut aussi pour vous Sephiroth! Hop hop hop!

Une fois couché, Sephiroth regardait le mur, pensif…

-Comment est-ce possible? Toute cette histoire dépasse mon entendement…

-(C'est bien vrai mon petit chéri…)

-Qui a parlé?

-(Moi. Ta mère.)

-Où êtes-vous?

-(Dans ta tête fils.)

-Laissez-moi!

Naminé réfléchissait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit

-Laissez-moi!

-Merde!!! Y'en a un des deux qui est attaqué!

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sephiroth et elle l'entend parler avec quelqu'un.

-Non! Je ne vous obéirai pas! Ma mère est Lucrecia, pas vous!

-Sephiroth!

Il leva un regard flou. Perdu dans le vague…

-Non! C'est pas possible! Avoir su je ne vous aurais jamais montré tout ça! Ca a du déclencher!

Elle attrapa la tête de Sephiroth, son premier contact réel physique avec lui, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Jénova, laissez-le!

-Faite la sortir de ma tête!

-JÉNOVA LAISSEZ-LE!!!!

Une lumière flamboyante éclaira la pièce et puis tout devint noir.

-Kadaj, tasse-toi, elle se réveille…

-Hum?

-Ouais elle est réveillée! Je vais cherche quelque chose à manger et à boire!

-Keski c'est passé? Tout est flou…

-Tu m'as sauvé encore une fois jeune fille. Je te dois vraiment une fière chandelle.

-Kék?

-Tu… Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Attend… tout me revient… le jeu, Jénova… JÉNOVA! Vous allez bien? Elle est partie? J'ai perdu connaissance?

-Chut! Stop, arrête de parler. Tout va bien, je suis correct. Toi, comment tu vas?

-Ben, j'ai la tête un peu lourde et je me sens étrange un peu mais ça va. Pourquoi vous me posez la question? C'est vous qui avez eu Jénova dans la tête pendant un moment!

Pendant un moment, Sephiroth eu l'air embarrassé, mais il reprit constance. Elle essaya de se lever mais étrangement, tout lui semblait un peu déformé, aussi étrange que ça puisse être, sa tête lourde comme si on lui avait mit un poids dessus..

-Non, vous restez couchée!

-Mais? Tout va bien pourtant! Je vous l'ai dit!

Elle tourna la tête pour bouder, mais une fois tournée, elle vit son reflet dans son miroir. Son reflet? Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'elle comprit pourquoi tout lui semblait étrange… Ses yeux étaient devenus verticaux. Ses cheveux avaient aussi incroyablement poussés.

-Mais comment?

-Voilà la question…

-C'est impossible! Non?

Elle se mit à regarder partout sur ses mains et sur ses bras quelque chose…

-Que cherchez-vous?

-Une coupure ou quoi que ce soit. Regardez aussi sur votre tête et sur vos mains SVP.

-Pourquoi donc?

-La seule raison que je vois pour le moment d'être devenue comme ça, c'est que votre sang a trouvé une façon de rentrer dans le mien…

Après quelques minutes d'inspection au peigne fin, chacun découvrit une petite entaille, minuscule, mais malheureusement suffisante…

-Me voilà donc devenu une sorte d'incarnée, en sorte. Mais a plus faible échelle…

Kadaj ne comprenait rien sauf qu'a présent elle avait le sang que eux.

-Ouais t'es vraiment devenue ma sœur c'est ça?

-Kadaj, ne dit pas de sornette! Répliqua Sephiroth

-Kadaj, tu as un peu raison. Le sang nous lie a présent…Ce n'est pas votre faute Sephiroth… Je suis contente que vous ne soyez plus sous l'emprise de Jénova. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Allez, soupe aux légumes ce soir, ça vous va?

-D'accord.

La soirée passa comme si tout était normal_( keuf keuf, enfin aussi normal que ça pouvait être¬¬)_ Ils partirent se coucher. Ce soir la, Tous firent un rêve étrange, Sephiroth rêvait qu'il courait pour aller quelque par, sans pour autant y arriver. Naminé rêva qu'elle combattait mais le ne voyait pas le visage de son ennemi. Tandis que Kadaj, et bien… Il rêva qu'il était dans un magasin de moto…_( on dit pas que si sa aurait été réel, il y aurait eu pour plusieurs millions de dollars en dommages…¬¬)_

Au matin, Ils déjeunèrent puis sortirent pratiquer le combat à l'épée.

Elle évitait les coups d'épées comme une flèche puis passa sa lame sur le bras de Sephiroth, sans pour autant le toucher, mais tous 2 savaient que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu le blesser.

-Dit moi Naminé, tu es plus rapide qu'avant!

-Peut-être, c'est possible…

Soudain, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Sephiroth l'attrapa. Elle était brûlante, comme si une fièvre subite l'avait attaquée. Elle criait de douleur. Ils la portèrent dans son lit et pendant un instant, elle sembla se calmer…un murmure s'éleva.

-Non…laissez-moi…je ne veux pas… non…c'est impossible…

Étonnamment, elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Elle partit à courir sous les yeux étonnés des deux garçons…Ils partirent à sa poursuite. Rendus en avant de la porte de la maison, ils virent quelque chose qui les rendirent muets d'étonnement. Elle était là. En avant d'eux, elle ne portait que sa camisole rouge et sa jupe noire. Et une aile, blanche, pure, était dans son dos… elle était agenouillé sur l'herbe et… elle pleurait. Sans comprendre pourquoi Sephiroth sentit son cœur arrêter et se fendre, comme si cette image, l'avait plus blessé qu'un coup d'épée. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et fit un signe à Kadaj de rentrer.

-Sa va? Allez rentre, tu vas attraper froid…

Elle leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'une tristesse sans fond mais aussi d'une froide colère.

-Avoir froid? Tu vois ce que j'ai dans le dos? Je ne suis plus humaine, je ne peux plus me berner moi-même. Je suis un être étrange. Un phénomène de foire! En plus, je vois des choses… des choses horribles, des images de mort, des images de souffrance...

Durant sa tirade, sa voix baissait de plus en plus et tremblait aussi.

Il recula, étonné, confus mais aussi, il avait peur, peur pour celle qui l'avait sauvé deux fois, pour celle que son cœur se serrait quand il la voyait déprimée, et c'est la qu'il comprit.

(- Je… je l'aime???)

Il la prit dans ses bras et il pria silencieusement Aeris d'aider la jeune fille.

Une douce aura éclaira alors l'entrée.

-Vous avez besoin de mon aide?

-A..Aeris?

-Oui.

-Aidez la je vous en prie.

-Vous seul pouvez l'aider. Le cœur guéris mieux que la magie…

Elle disparu laissant nos héros seuls.

(-Seul mon cœur peut la guérir? Si ça pouvait l'aider, je me l'arracherais! Non.. en réalité je crois qu'elle veut dire quelque chose qui vient de mon cœur…)

-Naminé?

-Quoi?

-Je…Je…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se contemplèrent longtemps ainsi.

-Je…je vous aime.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le coup de la surprise.

-Kék? C'est vrai? Mais…

Ses mots se noyèrent dans le baiser que Sephiroth lui donna. Durant le baiser, on aurait dit que l'aile rapetissait et elle disparut.

-Tu embrasse bien!

-Toi aussi Sephy!

Il la regarda et puis il… éclata de rire! _( Et oui, un Sephiroth ça peut rire! Enfin… on va dire…_¬_¬)_

-Merci…

_Puis? Retournement invraisemblable hein?( bon c'est du pré-maché, super réutilisé mais… enfin, c'est cute une histoire d'amour, juste avant que ca vire bizarre!_


	7. 7: Étrange impression…

_C'est vrai, j'y ai jamais pensé. Mon héroïne s'appelle Naminé, sa peut apporter une confusion. Ce n'est pas la Naminé de Kingdom Hearts, désolé! C'est juste que J'ADORE ce prénom. Bon Chapitre 7!!!!!_

**Chapitre 7 : Étrange impression…**

-Sephiroth…je…

Elle arrêta de parler. Se tenant la tête a deux mains.

-Kesque que tu as?

-J'ai…la même douleur dans la tête que l'autre jour! Environ une heure avant que vous apparaissiez…Mais… Ca veut dire que vous allez partir? Non! Je ne veux pas! Je veux rester avec toi! Cria-t-elle les yeux pleins de larme.

-Moi…Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi…

Elle se releva et cria aussitôt :

-Alors vite, allons faire nos bagages!

Elle partit en courant laissant notre argenté se poser des questions, seul, dans l'entré.

-Grand frère, keski ce passe?

-Nous partons Kadaj.

-On retourne a la maison?

-Enfin…Je crois.

-Ah… On était bien pourtant ici!

-Je sais…Mais on ne décide pas…C'est tout…

-Pis? Keski c'est passé avec Naminé?

Sephiroth baissa les yeux et sembla mal a l'aise…

-Ha! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas plus grave que ça!

-Va préparer tes bagages Kadaj!

-Grrrrrr.

À ce même moment dans la cuisine…

-Merde merde merde MERDE!!!!!! J'veux pas qu'il parte sans moi!!!!

Elle parti en courant dans sa chambre, attrapa, tout ce qu'elle trouvait important, donc…son ordinateur portable, ses ensembles de cosplay _(costume de Yuna ff10 et 10-2, Garnet de ff9, Arwen du seigneur des anneaux, en encore plus, a vrai dire, pour une vraie fortune)_ ramassa quelques morceaux de vêtement sans importance, son épée, ses originaux des gils _(achetés sur ebay)_ et finalement, après un gros moment de réflexion, son sceptre de Card Captor Sakura étoilé _(ben quoi? Une fan, reste une fan!)_ elle attrapa ses films plus quelques final fantasy et pour finir elle prit 3 de ses mangas favoris _(tome 4 devil devil, tome 1 de full moon et la loi d'Ueki tome un)_. Elle parti rejoindre les deux gars qui avaient finis de prendre leurs effets personnels depuis longtemps…

-Mais? Naminé! Pourquoi t'a un sac énorme comme ça?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir, alors j'ai tout prit ce que j'aimais dans la vie.

Sephiroth s'approcha.

-Et comment tu vas traîner tout ça?

-Ben, je vais traîner tout ça sur mon dos!

-Ah bon…Hum…Rendu la bas, je vais te réduire tout ça grâce a un sort.

-Hé! Merci

-De rien…

-Je…

Un grand flash de lumière blanche les enveloppa, Naminé eu juste le temps d'attraper Sephiroth, pour venir elle aussi.

Elle se réveilla dans une grande plaine, douce, entourée de montages.

-Mais c'est pas chez vous ici!!! Cria-t-elle aux autres.

-On sait! Répliquèrent les deux en même temps.

-Hé bien, moi je sais par contre ou on est!

-Ou? Demanda Sephiroth

-Et bien, je crois que nous sommes dans ff10 ou 10-2.

Justement, pour confirmer ses paroles, une caravane passa avec des bestioles bleues.

-Misch et meuchieux, Voulez-vous un tranchport? (miss et messieurs voulez-vous un transport?)

-Euh…Oui s'il vous plait. Question, le spectacle de l'ancienne grande invocatrice Yuna est-il déjà fait?

-Non Misch. Il est dans un chemaine.

-Merci.

-Ou voulez-vous être déposés?

-Heu… Le plus près de Luca possible, je vous en prie.

-Parfais misch, nous y allons justement.

Durant le trajet, Naminé leur expliqua comment fonctionnait ce monde.

-Donc si j'ai bien comprit, ce monde ressemble plus au notre que le tien.

-C'est vrai Kadaj.

Après quelques temps de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin a Luca. Ils laissèrent avec bonheur les bestioles bleues, ils avaient un mal fou a les comprendre de toute façon _( ben quoi, c'est vrai qu'ils parlent mal!)_. Après quelques minutes de recherche pour un genre de mog géant _( les gars savaient pas pourquoi ils devaient chercher ça, enfin… passons…)_, Naminé se positionna en avant et commença a parler.

-Bonjours a vous grande invocatrice Yuna.

-Comment avez vous su que c'était moi?

-Je le savais c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Pardonnez-moi de vous couper ainsi, mais j'ai une nouvelle importante a vous dire. Nous sommes tous les trois de l'ancienne Zanarkand. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que vous avez aidé Tidus, le champion des Zanarkand Abes.

Yuna était littéralement sonnée. Les deux argentés aussi mais ils laissèrent Naminé parler, elle devait sûrement ce qu'elle faisait. _( enfin, ils espéraient)_

-Je comprends votre scepticisme mais nous avons besoin de vous. En échange de votre aide, nous vous aiderons, car personnellement, je sais que de grands ennuis se préparent.

-Attendez. Je ne sais pas votre nom!

-Je suis Naminé, lui c'est Séphiroth et l'autre plus petit un peu, c'est Kadaj.

-Et comment savez-vous que j'ai connu Tidus?

-Les affaires bleues, enfin, les personnes bleues qui parlent bizarrement en massacrant les ''s'', nous ont racontés un peu l'histoire que l'on a manqué et on raconté votre histoire. La description de l'homme blond, qui jouaient bien au Blitzball, correspond parfaitement a la description de Tidus il me semble. En plus, ses vêtements, enfin la description de ses vêtements, étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait lors du match contre une équipe adverse. Dont d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu la fin…

Yuna se remettait tranquillement de sa surprise, tandis que les deux autres avaient littéralement décroché de son histoire.

-Bon a présent rejoignez Mademoiselle Paine et Miss Rikku, je crois savoir qu'il vous faut récupérer votre sphère qu'une certaine Leblanc vous a volé. Bonne chance, nous vous attendrons sur votre vaisseau. Ils partirent comme ça, et Yuna couru rejoindre Rikku et Paine.

-Mais t'es malade grande sœur! Tu l'as rempli de mensonge! C'est mal!

-Comment tu voulais que je lui explique ça toi? Bonjours on vient d'un monde ou tu existe en jeu vidéo, je sais déjà ton avenir et puis, on va reparti à un moment donné, sans aucunes raison apparentes? Voyons, pense-y une minute. Elle nous aurait pris pour des fous!

-Kadaj, elle a raison. Bien que je trouve son scénario spécial, je lui fais confiance.

-Tu fais bien Séphy! Je viens juste de refaire le tour avant que vous arriviez dans mon monde, je m'en souviens encore par cœur!

_Puis, comment c'était? Laissez-moi des reviews, c'est trop cool de lire vos messages. Vous allez voir, notre Naminé, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et que je suis méchante_


	8. 8: une moto géante? Oo

**Chapitre 8 : une moto géante??? (O.o)**

Naminé marchait un peu dans la ville puis décida de rejoindre les garçons et partir pour le Celsius _( m'enfin, me semble que le vaisseau, enfin…chose style moto a 4 roue, méga bizarre dont j'ai jamais comprit l'utilité d'être aussi laide…)_. Elle les trouva bien-sur en légèrement mauvaise posture… ils se battaient avec un robot qui ne reconnaissant pas leur signature d'ADN, les attaquait sans relâche…

-Vous êtes pas capable de berner un pauvre robot débile?

-Et toi t'es capable:Lâcha Séphiroth.

-Ben regarde ça tout de suite!

-Erreur, Erreur, Erreur. Autodestruction!

Un petit boum plus tard et quelques mèches brûlées, ils partirent pour rejoindre Yuna quand…

-Arrrggg…_( ok cri de douleur pourri ¬¬)_

-Naminé?

-J'ai…j'ai mal, ça brûle, je…

Elle perdit connaissance sous le coup de la douleur…

Quand elle reprit conscience, elles regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans le Celsius.

-Comment je suis arrivée ici?

-On t'a transporté grande sœur!

-Keski c'est c'est passé?

-Ben, personnellement, je sais pas trop, grand frère devrait être plus capable de te le dire que moi…

-On m'appelle? Ah! Naminé tu es réveillée! Te rappelles tu ce qui c'est passé?

-Oui, j'avais mal…très mal, puis j'ai perdu conscience…c'est ça?

-A peu près… disons que… je crois avoir découvert quel était un des dons de Aeris t'a donné…

-Quoi?

-Elle t'a donné le pouvoir de t'adapter au monde que tu visite je crois… enfin… regarde-toi dans le miroir!

Elle se regarda, et vit quelle avait changé. Elle était en mage blanche( même costume que Rikku)

-Wouha! Mage blanche! Trop cool! Hein?

Elle regarda ses mains et vit une petite bague, avec plein de petites pierres colorées, toutes plus mignonnes les une que les autres…

-Une bague de sphère!!! Wow!

-Sphère?

-Une matéria qui permet d'assimiler les pouvoirs de, je sais pas moi… épéiste, tireur, dresseur, mage noir, mage blanc…

-C'est étrange!

-Voyons Kadaj! Sermonna Sephiroth, voyager dans des mondes différents, voir des magies différentes c'est pas bizarre… Juste voir une autre sorte de matéria oui par contre?

-Ben…

A ce moment Rikku, Paine et Yuna entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Bon, vous pouvez expliquer maintenant?

-Heu…Ben, nous venons de l'époque de Tidus. On sait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi. On sait juste que c'est pas les _(heu… en français c'est quoi Faith??? Enfin… vous savez de quoi je parle…)_ croyance qui nous a emporter ici comme Tidus… Personnellement, j'ai un pouvoir pour lire l'avenir, mais je n'ose pas dire ce que je vois parce que ça pourrais changer l'avenir en pire. Soyez pas surpris si on dit des choses bizarres alors…

-Disons qui niveau bizarrerie, vous pouvez pas battre Wakka…

-Rikku!

-Ben quoi?

-Yuna, c'est vrai que Wakka est étrange parfois…

-Paine! Awwww…

Paine se retourna alors vers les trois voyageurs

-Donc, vous venez de l'ancienne Zanarkand. C'est ça? Demanda Rikku

-Exact.

-Donc vous pouvez me dire le panneau publicitaire qu'il y avait et que Tidus détestait? Moi seule ici le sait, Tidus me la dit un soir ou on s'ennuyait.

-Voyons… C'est sûrement le panneau avec Jecth dessus. Non?

-Elle dit vrai!

-Alors on peut rester? Dit Kadaj.

-Oui, je crois… Qu'en penses-tu Paine?

-Ca ne me dérange pas…

-Donc vous restez!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris regardait tranquillement les trois amis. Zack arriva en arrière d'elle et lui prit le bras doucement.

-Dit Zack, pense-tu que c'était une bonne idée de les faire venir dans ce monde la? Je vois pas trop en quoi ça va aider Kadaj ou Sephiroth.

-Ne dit pas ça, c'est une étape… et puis, ça va leur permettre de forger des liens!

-J'espère…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après quelques jours parmi les Gullwings, les trois en avait marre.

-Pu capable d'endurer Rikku, elle arrete pas de me jouer dans les cheveux! Chigna Kadaj.

-Pas mieux, moi c'est Yuna qui veux que je lui prête toujours mes vêtements de Sakura, elle les trouve hum pour reprendre ses mots '' trop mimi tout plein'' le tout dit avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux… yeurkkk…

-Vous pensez être les pire, moi y'a la gothique de service qui me drague!

-QUOI!!!! _( Imaginez, une bibitte a poil, très en colère, qui veux tuer une maudite vache qui veux voler SON amour, SA raison de vivre et SON bonheur, sa va vous donner quelque chose de très effrayant…)_ Elle, m'a la tuer!!!!!!

A ce moment, elle prit sa tête entre les mains et lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

-Naminé? C'est le signal de départ?

-Je crois que oui…

-Allons faire nos bagages alors!

Juste quand ils allaient partir, les trois furies arrivèrent et les regardèrent étrangement.

-Vous allez ou la?

-Heu… on retourne a Zanarkand! En passant Paine...

-Oui?

Une gifle monumentale retentit sur la joue de la goth.

-Toé tu drague pus MON amour comprit?

Elle attrapa la main de Sephiroth et de Kadaj,

-A présent, Adieu!

Une flash de lumiere apparut et les trois se volatilisèrent.

Rikku regarda Paine.

-T'a pas dragué Sephiroth hein?

-Ben… peut-être juste un tout petit peu…

-Bah… moi c'était Kadaj sur qui je kiffais alors…

Yuna regarda ses 2 acolytes puis partit.

_Chapitre assez court…je sais… haaa… sa fait du bien, sa faisais longtemps que je voulais taper Paine… elle me tape sur les nerfs avec ses airs, je suis plus intelligente et calme que toi!_

_Enfin…¬¬…laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plait! Même si elle est pas longue, ce serais gentil…_


	9. 9: Comme chien, chat et mur

**Chapitre 9 : Comme chien, chat et mur.**

-Ou on est grande sœur?

-Merde…Merde, Merde!!!!!!!!!!!

-Quoi? Il est dangereux ce monde?

-Ben, d'une certaine façon, oui… mais c'est pas pour ça, c'est parce que c'est pour toi Sephy que c'est dangereux!

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Imagine-toi ton pire ennemi qui sais pas que tu n'est pas son pire ennemi même si tu lui ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau…

-On est revenu chez nous? Pourquoi je ne reconnais rien alors?

-Parce que tu n'es pas chez toi… on est dans Kingdom Hearts 2!

-Cloud est dans Kingdom Hearts?

-... enfin... un Cloud...

-Ici aussi on est ennemi?

-Oui…

-Mais ça ne me dit pas ou on est…

-Nous sommes dans Hollow Bastion_( bon la, sa va faire, je continue juste avec les noms anglais, ici, c'est juste ça qu'on a au Québec…)_ Bon approche Sephy.

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi.

-Sephy, au pied!

-Grrrrrr.

Il sortit Masamune et la pointa vers Naminé.

-J'ai dit ne m'appelle plus ainsi, je déteste ce surnom…

-Bon…d'accord Sephiroth-Sama.

-C'est pas mieux…

-Sephiroth-chan?

-Ca passe…

-Alors pourrais-tu approcher s'il te plait?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vas voir.

Il s'approcha. Elle posa ses mains sur son front et elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle poussa une exclamation ravie.

-Wow! Ca te change Seph-chan!

-Quoi?

-Tes cheveux grand frère! Ils sont noirs!

-Pourquoi?

-Au moins, s'il te voit, il aura peut-être quelques doute sur ton identité plutôt que de t'attaquer sans prévenir! Allez. Kadaj, c'est ton tour!

-Pourquoi moi? Il me connaît pas ici non?

-Pas pour l'instant mais si il te voit normal maintenant, il va te reconnaître plus tard! Ici je crois que l'on est un peu entre ff7 et advent children… pas sure enfin…

Il s'approcha avec un air piteux _(trop cute )_. Après avoir changé sa couleur de cheveux, elle leur dit de se la boucler.

-Par conter, tu ne peux pas me bâillonner Naminé! S'exclama l'ex général.

-Tu crois ça?

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna un baiser.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux pas parler quand je t'embrasse donc je continue combien de temps?

-Heu…

-Bon, on y va? Faut bien se trouver un coin pour dormir non? On restera pas ici tout le long. Non?

Elle partit vers la maison de Merlin et les 2 autres la suivirent.

- Les gars cachez-vous, vous allez leur faire peur! Toc, Toc, y'a quelqu'un?

- Qui est là?

- Naminé Francoeur!

- Naminé?

- Heu, pas la Naminé que vous connaissez, une autre je veux dire!

La porte s'ouvrit et Naminé vit le visage de Yuffie.

-Yuffie! Heureuse de te rencontrer. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai pas de politesse, mais faut que je te parle d'urgence ma chère…

-Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que Naminé l'avait attrapé par sa camisole et l'avait entraîné à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, ben… les gars se tournaient les pouces…

-On fait quoi grand frère? On fait dur, caché en attendant qu'elle revienne!

-Je sais…

-QUI EST LÀ?

-2 hommes qui parlent.

-Cette voix…SEPHIROTH!

-Une lame passa à 2 centimètres du bishounen.

-Woh, t'es malade, c'est quoi l'idée de m'attaquer! … … … Cloud?

-Waaaaah!!! _( cri de guerre poche ¬¬)_

-Mais arrête! J'te veux pas de mal moi! Tu te trompe de personne!

Cloud arrêta son attaque. Il regarda Sephiroth.

-C'est vrai que tes cheveux sont différents. Tes yeux aussi. Le Sephiroth que je connais m'aurait attaqué en premier. Pas le contraire… Qui êtes-vous?

-Heu...( Merde, elle m'a pas dit de trouver un nouveau nom…) heu… Zidane( merci final fantasy 9!) _(Note de l'auteur: Alléluia!)_

-Drôle de nom. Comment connaissez-vous le mien?

-Qui ne connaît pas Cloud Strife!

-Heum…Vous avez pas tort…Et lui, qui c'est?

-Kuja.

-Kuja…

-Kuja Francoeur monsieur Cloud!

-Zidane… Vous ressemblez énormément a mon ennemi…Étrangement même… Excusez-moi. Tenez venez prendre un verre chez mes amis, comme ça vous pourrez me raconter d'où vous venez!

-D'accord.ô

Ils partirent vers la maison de Merlin a leur tour. Pendant ce temps…

-Donc, vous venez d'un monde parallèle. Comme c'est étrange…

-C'est vrai Merlin! Keski nous prouve que vous dites la vérité?

-La $?$? De gamine a raison! Keski nous prouve que vous venez d'un $?$ de monde différent? _(NdA : Sacré Cid…)_

-Pas réellement grand chose a par ma connaissance de votre monde… Des choses que seules les personnes qui étaient là pouvaient savoir.. et selon votre continuum espace-temps, votre futur. D'ailleurs, que je traîne un homme qui est pareil au pire ennemi de Cloud est peut-être une preuve.

-Un homme pareil a Sephiroth?

-En réalité, c'est Sephiroth. Mais d'un autre espace temps. Dans le notre, il n'est pas méchant, d'ailleurs, quand il veut, il est très gentil.

-Sephiroth gentil?

-Je suis rentré. J'ai apporté de la visite…

-O.o ( yuffie)

-O.o ( Naminé)

-O.o ( Cid)

-O.o ( Aeris)

-O.o ( Merlin)

-Quoi? T'a rapporté Sephiroth dans la maison? ( yuffie)

-Keske tu fais là débile! Je t'ai demandé d'attendre caché avec Kadaj pis tu te fais pogner par Cloud! ( Naminé)

-Mais? ( Aeris)

-Sephiroth? ( Cloud)

-$?$/ ( devinez…)

-Attention, je l'attrape! ( Yuffie)

-Aie! Arrête avec ça gamine, ça fait mal ton bidule a quatre lames! ( seph)

-Sephiroth? ( Cloud) _( il se répète ou quoi?)_

-STOP!!!!!!!! Cria Naminé. Vos gueules!

Elle ré-expliqua toute l'histoire au hérisson blond qui était littéralement perdu.

-Voilà. Tu comprends à présent?

-Ben, pas réellement.

-Cloud…Expliqua doucement Aeris… je crois que si moi autre moi les fait voyager de monde en monde pour leur permettre de s'améliorer, elle devait avoir raison non? Tu vois, elle-même ne lui rend pas rancune malgré ce qu'il lui a fait…

-Il a fait quoi?

-Ben, dans son monde, il m'a tué…

-QUOI? Attend un peu que je t'attrape monstre!!! T'es pas mieux que mort!

-Moi j'ai rien fait! C'Est mon futur moi qui l'aurais fait, mais pas moi! Naminé m'a changé! Je ne veux plus détruire le monde avec Jénova!

En chuchotant…

-Ta yeule, il le savait pas eux que tu voulais faire ça chez toi…

-Quoi? En plus tu voulais détruire le monde chez vous? T'es pas mieux que le Sephiroth d'ici alors… Et le petit lui, il fait quoi dans la vie? Il veut détruire aussi son monde?

-Ben avant indirectement, oui… éventuellement…

-Kadaj est un incarné de Sephiroth… Ils viennent environ de 2 ans un après l'autre dans leur monde. Kadaj voulait récupérer…_(Bon l'histoire vous la connaissez, je vais la passer si vous le voulez bien…)_

-Voilà toute l'histoire. Ce coup-ci je n'ai rien caché.

-Bon il est tard Cloud. Allons nous coucher demain nous en reparlerons. ( Aeris)... Je suppose que vous n'avez nul part ou aller. Je me trompe?

-Non…Vous avez raison…

-Je vais vous préparer des lit de camps pour ce soir. Ensuite nous aviserons.

-Merci Aeris.

_Voilà. Je sais…ce chapitre, c'est pas mon meilleur…m'enfin. Donnez-moi une review, j'en ai presque pas! S'il vous plait!!!!!_


	10. 10: Hollow Bastion, on tourne en rond?

**Chapitre 10 : Hollow Bastion, on tourne en rond?**

Le lendemain matin, nos trois amis se levèrent puis déjeunèrent en compagnie des personnages de Kingdom Hearts.

-Encore du Bacon Naminé?

-Non merci, je n'ai plus faim.

-Toi Cloud?

-Mfgdf… Pas faim…

Vous avez deviné, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en surveillant Sephiroth. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été très subtil, Sephy l'avait vu des qu'il s'était mit à le surveiller…

-Bon keskon fait aujourd'hui? ( Yuffie)

-Combattre des Heartless…Comme d'habitude…

-Squall? ( Naminé)

-Nous avons des invités? Mais kesque!?! O.o (_ Il vient de voir Sephiroth a qui Naminé a rendu ses cheveux normaux, ainsi que Kadaj.)_ Sephiroth? Vous vous êtes réconciliés?

-Pas réellement… C'est une longue histoire.

Cloud quitta la table et sortit. Squall le regarda puis suivit son exemple.

-Coudonc! Il ne ressemble vraiment pas au Cloud que je connais!

-Seph… Ta gueule.

-Keske j'ai dit?

-La ferme.

-Mais?

-Je n'ai pas connu Cloud autrement. Comment il était avant, je veux dire, chez vous?(Aeris)

-Il était assez enjoué. Toujours à faire des pitreries avec un autre de mes soldats. Zack… Je…

-Zack?

-Oui. Ils étaient amis.

La discussion continua jusqu'à 10 heures environ. Ils partirent ensuite détruire quelques Heartless.

-Yuffie!

-Sora! Comment vas-tu?

-Merde! Les gars, on se cache!

-Faut pas que le jeune nous voit?

-Non, faut vraiment pas!

Ils se cachèrent en arrière du gros bloc de roche. Pour une fois, Yuffie comprit qu'il ne fallait pas parler et tenu sa langue _( exceptionnel!)_

-On fait quoi?

-On attend qu'il parte c'est tout, il n'y a rien a faire. On regarde…

Le reste se passa comme dans le jeu. Dès que Sora, Donald et Goofy furent partis, les autre revinrent.

-Vous voilà!

-Oui, il ne fallait pas qu'il nous voit, ça aurais pu compromettre toute votre monde!

-Pour vrai?

-Au moins Yuffie a comprit mon message silencieux.

-Hé hé ô

-Quoi?

-Ben, on a parlé un peu de vous aux gars…

-MAIS!

-Mais, on a pas spécifié vos noms ni votre apparence. Juste que l'on recevait des gens très spéciaux ces temps ci.

-Fiou…Sauvé par le gong…

Durant quelques jours, la routine s'installa. Lever, manger, taper des Heartless, manger, réparer la ville, manger, jouer aux carte, ordinateur ou combat entre amis puis le coucher.

-Naminé, Keske tu as? Tu ne parle plus grande sœur…

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi s.v.p. Kadaj… Ca me met mal a l'aise…

-Pouquoi?

-Parce que…PARCE QUE!

Elle partit en courant laissant un Kadaj la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Attend Naminé!!!!

Il la suivit mais elle courait vraiment vite. Quand elle le vit, lui courrant après, elle cria quelque chose et l'aile qu'elle avait eu dans son monde apparut. Elle s'envola et sortit du champ de vision de Kadaj.

-Naminé…

Il tomba a genou…

Une fois rentré chez merlin, il se fit assaillir par Yuffie.

-Ou est Naminé? J'ai besoin de son conseil parce que ce soir je sort avec un gars et_…( on devine c'est qui…il porte une cape rouge, se bat avec un fusil et a des cheveux noir avec de très beaux yeux rouges…)( gros filet de bave)_.

-Ben oui Yuffie, Bla bla bla… Bon tu me laisse passer, je doit parler de toute urgence a grand frère.

-Pourquoi? ( un peu insultée de se faire couper la parole)

-Tasse toi c'est important!

-Il est arrivé quelque chose a Naminé?

-Tu voulais me voir Kadaj?

-Oui sortons dehors avant, c'est privé.

Une fois sortis :

-Keski ce passe Kadaj?

-Naminé est partie!

-Quoi?

-On parlait puis je lui ai dit grande sœur, mais la, elle a pété les plombs a cause de ça puis elle est partie a courir. Donc je l'ai suivit, mais elle s'en est aperçue, elle a crié quelque chose puis la même aile que l'autre jour est apparue, et elle est partie!!!

-Il faut la retrouver! Nous partons immédiatement!! Il faut la retrouver coûte que coûte!

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

-Cloud?

-Oui?

-Tu peux nous passer une moto?

-Pouquoi?

-Il faut retrouver Naminé. Elle a fugué!

-Quoi?

-Oui le temps presse.

-D'accord. Tenez, j'en ai qu'une donc, faite y gaffe, c'est mon bébé ma petite Fernrir!

-Ben oui…

Ils partirent rapidement, emportant tout ce qu'ils avaient, au cas ou plus le stock de Naminé.

-Elle est partie de quel côté?

-Vers le sud!

-On y va!

Ils roulèrent un moment jusqu'à un plaine déserte ou ils virent un campement encore fumant.

-Elle n'est pas loin.

-Continuons!

Ils roulèrent pendant encore la moitié de la journée quand ils virent une forme marchant sur le bord d'une foret.

-Naminé!

-Chut Kadaj!

-Pardon.

-LAISSEZ-MOI!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR!!!!!!!

Naminé partit a courir. Kadaj fit mine de vouloir y aller mais Sephiroth le retint.

-Pourquoi semble-t-elle t'en vouloir autant pour quelque chose d'aussi puérile? Tu est sur de ne rien avoir oublié de me dire?

-Non! Je lui ai rien fait ni rien dit de méchant…

-Pourtant, elle semble t'en vouloir beaucoup… Je vais continuer seul. Attend moi ici avec la moto.

-Pas ben ben le choix…

-Tu commence a parler comme elle!

-Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer!

-Peut-être…

Et il partit a courir pour rejoindre Naminé, comprendre ce qu'elle avait…

_P'tit chapitre. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond… enfin… le prochain chap. sera plus intéressant je vous le promet. En attendant, une petite review?_


	11. 11: Une douleur surgie du passé

**Chapitre 11 : Une douleur surgie du passé**

Il courut pendant un long moment pour la rejoindre. Il la trouva enfin, assis sur le bord d'un arbre, ne bougeant pas.

-Naminé!

-Laisse moi. Je veux être seule…

-Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu me manque… Et n'oublie pas la mission que t'a confié Aeris…

-Voilà le problème. Je dois vous sauver de vous même, j'ai jamais réussis a sauver ce qui me tenait le plus a cœur. Tu penses que je vais pouvoir sauver deux personnages de jeux vidéo, qui sont au moins 100 fois plus forts que moi! Tu rêves!

Elle se retourna, faisant dos a Sephiroth.

-Qui n'as-tu pu sauver?

-Tout le monde. Ceux que j'aimais…

-Qui?

-Ma mère, mon père…Mon frère…

Elle tomba à genou.

-J'aurais pu le sauver, mais je n'ai pas réussi… Le toit c'est écroulé sur nos parents. Mon petit frère est parti a courir chercher des secours. Il a traversé la rue. Un camion arrivait en même temps. J'ai essayé de l'attraper avant l'impact, je n'ai pas réussi. Tout c'est passé si vite. En moins de 15 minute, j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, ma maison, ma raison de vivre. En échange tout ce que j'ai eu c'est un sentiment de culpabilité…

Sephiroth approcha. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et se colla a elle. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment, sans parler, juste sa présence pour la réconforter. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la prit et l'emporta vers la moto ou attendait Kadaj.

-Grand frère!

-Chut Kadaj, elle dort si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

-Désolé. Comment va-t-elle?

-Disons que cette journée aura été très remplie pour elle comme pour nous.

-Pourquoi elle est partie?

-Elle te le dira elle même si elle le veux. En attendant, ne l'appelle plus sœur ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.

-Heu… D'accord.

Une fois de retour chez Merlin.

-Vous l'avez trouvé! (Aeris)

-Oui.

-Pourquoi elle est partie? (Cloud)

-Parce que.

-Ben la c'est pas une réponse! (Yuffie)

-On en parlera plus tard. Il est tard et il faut que j'aille la coucher.

Il partit ainsi laissant les autre interroger Kadaj, qui finalement n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Sephiroth coucha Naminé dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait a partir mais, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, comme si sa présence était indispensable pour elle. Il se coucha donc a ses côtés. Doucement il la prit dans ses bras et il s'endormit a son tour.

Naminé se réveillait tranquillement, étrangement bien, au chaud, entouré d'une chaleur réconfortante… Chaleur réconfortante?

-Kék?

-Allô.

-Mais, mais, mais?

-Tu ne voulais plus me lâcher hier soir. Donc je suis resté. Ne t'inquiète pas, en a dormit habillé tout les deux.

Elle le regarda et rougit mais finalement se cala encore plus profondément dans les bras de son argenté.

-Bien installée?

-Oui, oui. Très bien même.

Kadaj les trouva comme ça, couchés l'un contre l'autre, chacun respirant le parfum de l'autre.

-Comment? O.o Heu… Ciao! (part en courant)

-Je crois qu'il était gêné.

-Moi aussi… ( gros sourire épais lol)

-On devrait descendre avant que les autres pensent croche. Non?

-Tu as sûrement raison… Allons-y.

Ils se changèrent, chacun sortant pour que l'autre s'habille et descendirent a la salle a manger. Yuffie sauta littéralement sur Naminé.

-Puis? Keski c'est passé? Je veux des détails!

-Kék?

-Ben oui!

-De quoi?

-Ben...Devine! Ta nuit avec Sephiroth!

-O.Oô C'est que en réalité il ne c'est rien passé!

-J'te crois même pas!

-On a dormit tout habillés j'te dit!

-Chuie sure que tu me ment!

-Rahhh._( attention prochaines paroles pouvant blesser la sensibilité de certains lecteurs ) _Fuck of…T'es achalante!!!

-Mais!?!

Les autres écoutaient d'une oreille attentive tout ce qu'elles disaient mais en faisant semblant de faire autre chose. Par exemple : Cloud astiquant son épée et regardant Sephiroth d'un air louche _( en réalité il se demandait si Naminé était enceinte et si oui, si l'enfant serais…enfin, diabolique quoi!)_

Squall lisait son journal a l'envers, Cid préparait des œufs qui malheureusement étaient en train de cramer, faute d'attention, Sephiroth la tête dans les mains et maudissant la débilité humaine, Aeris nettoyait la même assiette depuis 7 minute et Kadaj saignait du nez_( on se demande a quoi il pense…lol)_

-Bon! Vous avez des questions vous autres?

-Non, non…(Kadaj)

-Bon ben, moi je vais me défouler…

-Attend moi Naminé, je viens( Sephiroth)

-D'ac.

Ils partirent tuer des Heartless. Bien sur, pendant ce temps, les autres parlaient des évènements de la veille, mais surtout du matin…_( Bande de pervers )_

-Puis croyez-vous qu'elle disait la vérité? ( Yuffie)

-Je crois que oui.( Aeris)

-Moi je dit que la $& de gamine la fait. Vous avez vu comment elle était sur un ?&$ de nuage?

-Pas d'opinion. Faut juste surveiller son ventre. ( Cloud)

-Idem.( Squall)

-C'est vrai qu'elle était sur un nuage...( Aeris)

-Pardonnez-moi… ( Kadaj) Mais, je connaît Sephiroth mieux que vous _( j'espère bien t'es un de ses (ongles XD) incarnés!) _et je peux vous dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Premièrement, quand je suis entré dans la chambre, ils étaient habillés et aussi, je crois que Sephiroth est trop protecteur envers elle pour faire ça sans son accord.

-Mouais…

Pendant ce temps…

-Sont ben tata!

-L'humanité a bien des défauts…

-Hé oh Seph, oubli pas que TU fais partit de l'humanité!

-Pas réellement Naminé. On est différents des autres.

-Sephiroth! Ne retomba pas dans ton ancienne façon de penser sinon…

-Sinon quoi?

-Je fais ceci. ( gros baisé mouillé)

-Ouf, celui la, je l'aimais pas tant que ça…

-Bouh, Méchant.

-Justement, tu l'as dit toi même, je suis un psychopathe puissance dix!

-Bah… ça sert a rien de ce battre, tu vas gagner pareille…Sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi?

Elle sauta dessus et commença a serrer très fort, bloquant ses jambes et ses bras, dans la positions qu'ils étaient, toute la force de Sephy ne servait a rien…

-Tu me lâche maintenant?

-Nan, pas tant que tu sera excusé envers l'humanité et que tu en fais parti même si tu est meilleur qu'eux!

-Je m'excuse, oh humanité dont je fais parti. Bon, tu me lâches la?

-Oui oui

-Hé je pensais a ça a l'instant, tu veux te venger pour ce matin?

-Et comment!

-Bon voici mon plan…

Chez merlin, tout le monde continuait a jacasser…_( pire que des vieilles ma fois!)_

-Puis, a ton avis Squall?

-Bah, j'ai pas d'avis…

-Ca fait longtemps, Cloud _( tant qu'a ça, on rajoute one winged angel version advent children lol)_

-Quoi?

-C'est le méchant Sephiroth!!!!!

-Sont pas tous méchants?( Cloud)

-A l'attaque! ( yuffie)

-Non restez en dehors de ça, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Mouarfarfarfarf

-Quoi?

-On vous a eu!

Naminé rentre dans la pièce avec Sephiroth encore déguisé en méchant Sephy de Kingdom Hearts.

-Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des débutants les amis.

-Ca va pas la tête!?! Hé la gamine! Fait moi plus jamais un ??& de coup pareil…

-C'était pour les insinuations odieuses de tout a l'heure.

Cloud lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler _( il a eu peur le pauvre )_

-Holà Cloud! On ne lui touche pas! Propriété privé!

-Quoi? Tu…Tu veux dire…?

Il se retourne.

-Naminé, veux-tu sortir avec moi? ( pose un genou a terre) _(TROP CHOU!!!!)_

-Pour vrai?

Il fait oui de la tête.

-Alors oui!!!!

Elle lui sauta au coup et lui donna un baisé.

-Et pourquoi a moi tu m'a jamais dit ça Cloud? (Aeris, super jalouse)

-Ben…

-Regarde, même Sephiroth est plus romantique que toi!

-Ben la…Grrrrr…

Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth et Naminé se collaient et il lui flattait les cheveux…

-Aouch…

-Quoi? J'ai tiré tes cheveux?

-Non…C'est le signal qu'on s'en va dans une heure…

-Déjà?

-Je crains que oui…

-Vous vous en allez?

-Désolée…J'ai été super heureuse de vous rencontrer, mais il nous faut partir.

-Je perds une bonne amie. ( Yuffie)

-Moi un bon helper avec mon ?& d'ordi. ( Cid)

-Moi une bonne connaissance. ( Squall)

-Boarf…( Cloud)

-Allez Cloud dit quelque chose de gentil!( Aeris)

-Bah. Sephiroth, t'es pas si méchant en fin de compte…

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sephy.

-Personnellement, j'espère pour toi de vivre heureux et de retrouver ton entrain d'autrefois…Tien astuce contre moi, enfin mon autre moi, perso, mon point faible est le dos, essaye de blesser dans ce coin la.

-Euh…Merci du tuyau.

-De rien.

-Bon faut ramasser notre stock, il ne reste que quelques minutes.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Sephiroth prit Naminé par la taille et prit Kadaj par la main.

-Bye tout le monde! ( Trio)

-Bon voyage! (Les autres)

Et un grand flash de lumière les engloutit.

_puis? Avez-vous aimé? C'est moi ou on voit plus trop Aeris du monde de Sephy? Bah, je vais arranger ça dans le prochain chapitre. Une p'tite review???_


	12. 12: J’existe vous savez!

**Chapitre 12 : J'existe vous savez!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Zack?

-Oui?

-Je commence a me poser des questions…Ai-je bien fait de les faire voyager?

-Je crois que oui. Sephy a déjà retrouvé le sourire, il a le goût de vivre et de voir les choses grandir…

-Mais Kadaj… il m'inquiète… un trio… il est normal qu'il se sente rejeté un peu… Il était le chef autrefois, maintenant, il est la troisième roue du vélo on dirais…

-Envoyons les dans un monde que Kadaj pourra aider un peu plus!

-Ou?

-Dirge of cerberus?

-Bonne idée. Lets go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ou sommes nous? ( Sephiroth)

-Des cris!( Naminé)

-Des flammes! ( kadaj)

-A l'aide!!!! ( passant)

Ils se mirent a courir mais des que les passant voyaient Kadaj ou Sephiroth, ils criaient encore plus fort et partaient a courir encore plus vite.

-Merde! Je sais ou nous sommes!!!

-Ou?

-Dirge of Cerberus. Le jeu de Vincent Valentine! Tu l'as vu a magasin chez nous tu te souvient?

-Le boîtier rouge avec son visage?

-Exact! On est au début! La ville se fait envahir par Azul et Shelke et leur bande!

-On est donc dans notre monde si je comprend bien?

-Oui, mais un an plus tard que Kadaj ou plutôt 3 ans plus tard que ton histoire Seph!

Kadaj passa son épée a deux centimètres du cou de la jeune fille.

-Woh t'es malade?

-Regarde.

Un monstre gisait a ses pied, un peu plus et il la blessait mortellement.

-Euh… Merci ô.

-De rien.

-Faut encore que je vous change sinon, on risque de se faire tirer dans le dos, ou pire encore. Ici, vous êtes très mal vu. Mais je crois que vous vous en doutez. Non?

-Après la réaction des gens, oui…

Deux minutes plus tard…

-Voilà c'est fait! Faut trouver Vincent et l'aider a sauver les gens. Si vous voyez de grands caissons d'ou sortent des cris, vargez dessus jusqu'à que les gens puissent sortir, sinon, ils vont tous mourir!

-Bien chef!

-Beuh…T'es pas drôle Kadaj.

Ils coururent dans la ville, aidant la WRO et les citadins puis…

-Regardez!

En effet, Vincent était en train de combattre une dizaine de soldat. Il était en mauvaise posture.

-On y va!

Ils foncèrent dans le tas. Vincent resta ébahi, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage des ses alliés, il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

-V…Vous?

-Quoi nous?

-Vous n'êtes pas encore morts? Hé bien, ça ne saurait tarder.

-Woh! On est ici pour aider!

-Sephiroth…et Kadaj…Aider? Impossible!

Il pointa du canon les deux argentés.

-STOP!

-Quoi?!?

-Monsieur Valentine, baissez votre arme, nous sommes des alliés, non des ennemis. Peut-être que leur ressemblance envers vos ennemis est frappante et déroutante, nous sommes la pour aider! A…Aeris nous envoie.

-O.o

-Elle dit la vérité.

-Nous ne venons pas d'ici!

-Ils disent la vérité…Mais le moment est mal choisi pour se combattre, il faut sauver les innocents!

-Vite!

-D'accord. Pour l'instant…

Grâce a l'aide des trois compères, ils réussir a empêcher les convois de partir et sauvèrent quantité de gens.

-Maintenant vous pouvez me donner des explications?

-Bien…Nous venons tous de mondes différents.

-O.o

-Oui. Je sais c'est étrange. Je vient d'un monde qui a créé des jeux videos, avec vos vies..

-Moi je vient du même monde que vous mais 3 ans avant maintenant.

-Et moi ici aussi mais un ans avant.

-Donc vous êtes bien Sephiroth et Kadaj.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi je vous ferais confiance?

-Laissez moi finir Valentine! Bon, nous avons été réunis par Aeris. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent méchant donc elle les a envoyé chez moi. La, depuis ce temps, on voyage de monde en monde, et je vous le jure, ils se sont racheté. Enfin, Kadaj, c'est racheté, Sephiroth lui n'avait rien encore a racheter, il vient d'ici mais juste avant de découvrir les document dans le sous-sol du manoir Shinra.

-Heu…Donc il ne sais rien encore de ses rapport?

-Faux! Droit de réplique a Sephiroth.

-Elle m'a tout dit. Et justement, ça créé une crise. Mais elle m'a sauvé en quelque sorte. Libéré de l'emprise de Jénova.

-Et Kadaj, de quel moment vient-il?

-Juste avant d'attaquer Cloud dans la plaine.

-Ah… Donc vous me jurez qu'ils sont repentis?

-Oui, je vous le promet. Si ils auraient été méchant, ils ne vous auraient pas aidés!

-Il est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas trop au méchant Sephiroth que je connais.

_( Fans de Sephy très fier s'abstenir.)_ Sephiroth s'agenouilla devant Vincent et…

-Pardonnez-moi le mal que je vous ai fait a vous et aux autres.

-O.Oô …Ce n'est pas a moi que vous devez vous excuser et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vous qui avez fait le mal, c'est un Sephiroth qui aurait connu une autre vie…_( dans la tete de Vincent :-Woh, C'est vraiment pas le Sephiroth que j'ai connu…)_

-Moi aussi je m'excuse, pour le mal que j'ai fait a la planète et aussi au deux Turks…

-Vous le leur direz.

-Si nous les voyons…

-Allez les gars, il faut monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la pièce d'en haut!

-Et pourquoi mademoiselle…

-Naminé Francoeur monsieur.

-Et pourquoi nous devons monter dans cette pièce?

-Reeve nous y attend.

-Vous le connaissez?

-Oui, mais lui ne nous connaît pas.

Ils montèrent les marches et finalement trouvèrent Reeve. Vincent et lui parlèrent un moment, Naminé glissa quelque chose a l'oreille de Sephiroth et Kadaj puis Reeve se fit tirer par un des hommes de main de Azul.

-Non!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était que Cait Sith dans un costume.

-Quoi?

En effet le petit robot sorti du faux corps et regarda étrangement les trois compagnons.

-Vincent tu fais ami-ami avec nos pires ennemis? Tu nous as trahis!

-Non Reeve. Ce ne sont que des copies, ils ne sont pas méchant. Peut-être que en apparence ils se ressemble, mais pas de l'intérieur.

-Bon enfin… On a besoin de toi. Tu veux bien?

-Je n'ai pas réellement le choix…

-Et vous? Voulez vous notre aide? Nous voulons empêcher Weiss de détruire ce monde!

-Quoi? Weiss?

-Il est vrai que vous ne le connaissez pas encore. Il faut l'arrêter.

-Je vois que vous en savez plus que je ne le croyais.

-Disons que j'ai vu une partie de votre avenir et de votre passé monsieur Valentine.

-Mon passé?…

-Nous parlerons de cela en priver si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mais pour l'instant, il faut partir…

_Puis? Commentaires? Reviews? Question comme ça, je me rappelle tu correctement du jeu? Je l'ai juste en anglais je ne connaît pas par cœur les réplique, mais enfin, on se débrouille avec ce qu'on a_


	13. 13: L’espoir renaît

**Chapitre 13 : L'espoir renaît**

Une fois rendus dans le camion de Reeve, les trois compères durent suivre un questionnaire très, très, très long…

-Comment vous êtes arrivés ici?

-On ne sais pas trop mais Aeris nous fait voyager de monde en monde…

-Comment savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ici même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes là?

--u.uô Parce que…Chez nous quelqu'un est venu dans votre futur a tout prit cette histoire et la transformé en jeu pour faire du cash…

-O.o (vincent)

-O.o ( reeve)

-O.o ( seph, kadaj...)

-(Chuchote) La ferme les gars, je sais ce que je fais...

-Ca se tient son histoire…

-Attention, vous allez vous faire attaquer par des monstres!!! Et aussi attention, le pont plus loin est détruit!!!

-Merci du tuyau!

Au même moment des dizaines de monstres tentèrent de les attaquer.

-Wouha! Ils est pas mal meilleur que moi quand je tirais sur les bibitte dans mon jeu!

-Tu as déjà vu cette scène?

-Oui, trois fois…On va se manger le pont, on va faire un beau petit vol planer, puis on va partir avec Valentine pour aller dans la ville de Shalua.

-Mais, Nami, quesqu'on va faire, ici? Depuis le début du voyage, on a été cruisés, achalés, on s'est cachés et j'en passe! ( Kadaj)

-Ici, je compte bien que l'on aide, même si on change un peu l'histoire.

-Ah.

-Tenez-vous bien tous les deux!

Sephiroth attrapa Naminé par la taille et la colla contre lui pour la protéger de l'impact. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Merci.

Elle posa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

Le camion atterrit et…

-Vincent, pourrais-tu aller en avant, on doit réparer le camion, nous te rejoindrons plus tard.

-Bien.

-On peut venir? S'il vous plait? Je pourrais vous éviter des guets-apens!

-Heum..D'accord.

Ils partirent tout les quatre dans la foret.

-Bon ici, vous allez voir les bestioles que tout a l'heure plus des scarabées et des membres de la Deepgrounds.

-Comprit.

Ils marchèrent, tuant les monstres qu'ils les attaquaient puis…

-Regardez!

Justement, un groupe de la Deepground se tenait en dessous d'eux.

-Il faut les tirer de loin, c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai trouvé dans le jeu.

-Hum.

Vincent visa et les tua un par un.

-Jolis tirs!

-Merci.

-n.n

Ils fouillèrent le camp, les trois amis s'achetèrent des armes a feu sous l'insistance de Naminé.

-Je vous dit! Ici, c'est un shooter! Faut faire comme c'est sensé être. Si ils sont sensés mourir d'un coup de fusil, faut les tuer au fusil. En plus, la plupart, vaut mieux pas trop les approcher.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils tapent fort. C'est une bonne raison?

-Oui.

Rendus en ville, ils rencontrèrent Shalua.

-Qui êtes vous?

Vincent baisse son arme.

-W.R.O.

-Oui et?

-Je suis Vincent Valentine, Reeve m'envoie.

-Et eux?

-Ce sont des alliés. _( ils étaient cachés en dessous de manteau noirs comme ceux de l'organisation 13 dans kingdom hearts 2)_

-Bon, moi faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelque chose d'important a faire.

Une fois partie, ils marchèrent dans la ville.

-Faut passer par là!

-Pourquoi mademoiselle?

-Y'a un blessé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ca ne marche pas Zack, Kadaj est toujours la troisième roue du vélo!

-Attend, je crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Aie confiance.

-Tu as raison…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-J'ai été touché, je n'ai rien pu faire… … …

-Il est mort.

-Faut continuer.

-Attention, y'a un soldat derrière la caisse, il est teigneux.

Vincent tire un coup.

-Voilà. J'ai un question a vous poser. Que savez vous de mon passé?

-Beaucoup de chose…

-Comme quoi?

-Votre histoire avec Lucrecia, la vérité, pourquoi vous êtes comme ça aujourd'hui, la raison pourquoi elle a choisis Hojo, plutôt que vous…

-Vous savez tout ça?

-Oui.

Il se retourne et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Dite-moi je vous en prie.

-Ben…Vous allez le découvrir vous même en quelques jours. Mais… je peut bien vous en dire un peu. Hum… Vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte.

-Oui.

-C'était de vous.

-Quoi? Mais elle m'avait dit que c'était Hojo qui…

-Elle a dit ça parce qu'elle voulait que son enfant aie un père qui serait toujours là. Elle avait peur que vous mouriez a cause de votre travail de Turk, donc…Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Hojo ferait ça a son enfant.

Il leva les yeux vers Sephiroth.

-Donc…

-Vous êtes mon père.

Vincent recommença a marcher.

-Je m'en veut de vous avoir laissé entre les mains de Hojo, Sephiroth. Pardonnez moi.

-Stop! Monsieur Valentine, vous n'avez rien a vous reprocher, je n'ai pas fini. Si vous êtes comme ça, c'est parce qu'Hojo vous avait tiré une balle en pleine poitrine. Pour vous sauver Lucrecia a tout fait. Après un chicane avec Hojo, qui lui avait dit qu'elle vous utilisait pour expérience, elle a cliqué et a pensé qu'avec les gênes de Chaos, vous pourriez survivre. Elle s'est donné cœur et âme dans cette tache car elle ne voulait pas que vous mourriez comme votre père!

Naminé tomba a genou, Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras.

-Mon père?

-( D'une voix faible) Oui, elle faisais une expérience avec lui, Il y a eu une fuite, votre père en a reçu sur le bras et en est mort pour sauver Lucrecia…Vous…Avez…Les…Mêmes…Yeux…

Et elle tomba endormie.

-Quesqu'elle à?

-Je crois que c'est un pouvoir qu'elle a. Nous rentrer la vérité dans notre cœur, plutôt que le mensonge et le doute. Mais ça lui demande beaucoup d'énergie.

-Je vois…( chuchote dans l'oreille) Merci…

Ils continuèrent leur route…Naminé inconsciente dans les bras de Sephiroth…

_Chapitre court mais…Enfin…Dur, dur de retrouver les dialogues d'un jeu que ça fait longtemps vous avez pas joué…Faudrait que je le refasse pour l'histoire…Reviews???_


	14. 14: Danger avec la Deepground

**Chapitre 14 : Danger avec la Deepground**

-Hum?

-Enfin, y'était temps!

-Mademoiselle, allez-vous bien?

-Oui…J'ai encore perdu connaissance? Faudrait trouver un truc pour pus que ça fasse ça…

-Enfin…Pou l'instant, on est dans le siège de la W.R.O. et, disons, que ça a mal viré.

-Envahis par la Deepground?

-Oui

-Inférieurs en nombre?

-Exact.

-Y'a pas de problème. Bon on monte en haut en tuant tous les soldats qu'on voit, on sauve le plus de vos soldats. Faut arriver en haut. La, ils vont enclencher l'ascenseur, faut redescendre en bas, les tuer, prendre contrôle de l'ascenseur, remonter avec, s'en servir comme pont pour ouvrir la porte non barrée. Questions? … Action! _( Gros clin d'œil David)_

-Heu…

-On y va!

Les deux argentés détruisirent à eux seuls la plupart des soldats. A un moment donné, ils se séparèrent de deux groupes pour aller plus rapidement chercher les balles, potions et autres. Sephiroth et Naminé d'un côté, Kadaj et Vincent de l'autre.

-Kadaj?

-Oui?

-Crois-tu que Sephiroth est heureux de savoir que je suis son père? Crois-tu qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir laissé entre les mains de Hojo? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir… J'aurais pu…

-Stop… Pour reprendre les paroles de Naminé, ce n'était pas de votre faute…Et pour votre autre question, je crois que oui… Au moins, il sait que son père n'est pas Hojo et Jénova, mais bien de vous et Lucrecia… A vrai dire, je l'envie.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Il sait au moins d'où il vient… Moi je ne sais pas si je ne suis qu'un clone, un bébé transformé, et si c'est le cas, qui sont mes parents… A vrai dire, je le trouve chanceux de vous avoir comme géniteurs, vous êtes des gens biens… Sans Jénova, a présent, je m'en rends compte…

-Jénova vous contrôlait?

-Elle me dirigeait, et elle me donnait la force de vivre et de combattre…

-Hum… Et plus maintenant?

-Si c'était le cas, ça ferait longtemps que l'on saurait battus vous et moi…

-C'est vrai.

-Bon faut rejoindre les autres, on a tout trouvé ce que Naminé avait dit qu'il y aurait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bon on a tout trouvé Seph-chan. On va retrouver les autres?

-attend…Laissons-les ensembles…En même temps, sa va nous laisser un peu de temps, tous les deux…seuls…

-(super rouge) Euh…D'acco…

Elle tut en recevant un baisé de Sephiroth. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra dans ses bras. Elle respira son doux parfum qu'elle aimait tant, lui, lui caressant les cheveux…

-J'aime tant quand tu me tiens ainsi, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut me faire de mal, que je suis plus a l'abri, en sécurité qu'autre part. je me sens bien, comme si, j'avais chaud en même temps que j'avais froid… J'aime bien ça tu sais…

-Moi aussi je ressens la même chose… … … Je t'aime tant, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…

-Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre tu sais…Ainsi va la vie, même la tienne, la mienne, celle de Kadaj…

-Non…Je trouverai un moyen de t'éviter cette souffrance.

-Je refuse. Seph… Regarde moi dans les yeux… Je préfère mourir, en ayant eu une belle vie avec toi, remplie du bonheur que ta présence m'apporte à chaques instants que de vivre pour l'éternité et de voir, tout ce que j'aimais mourir… Les gens que l'on a apprécié, les terres que l'on a prit soins, tout ça! Il faut vivre avec son temps, ne pas aller contre l'ordre naturel des choses…Tu comprends?

-Je crois que oui…Mais je ne veux pas te perdre!

-Écoute-moi… Si un jour je dois mourir d'une maladie, jure-moi une chose.

-Quoi?

-Promet-le moi.

-Je ne peux pas promettre sans savoir.

-Tue-moi. Si un jour je tombe malade, sans espoir de guérison, tue-moi. Ce serais le plus beau cadeaux que tu pourrais me faire… Mourir de ta main serait la plus belle mort que je pourrais avoir… La plus douce…

-Je ne pourrais pas… Je t'aime trop!

-Enfin… Il n'est pas encore temps de parler de ça… alors retrouver les deux autres…

-Oui… Il est temps…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai une question personnelle à te poser Kadaj…

-Quoi?

-Sephiroth est-il amoureux de Naminé?

-Je crois… que oui…

-Je vois…Les voilà.

-Vous avez tout trouvé les gars?

-Oui.

-Cool. Reste juste à rejoindre Shalua…Vincent, je m'excuse en avance…

-Pourquoi. Vous allez voir…

-( Chuchotant) Keskil va se passer?

-Shalua va se faire frapper et va tomber dans un coma profond.

-On ne peut rien faire?

-Non, ça changerait radicalement le court de l'histoire et il ne le faut pas… il faut tout de même respecter les grandes lignes…

-J'ai tout entendu vous savez…

-D'oh!

-Je comprends… Mais vous êtes sure qu'on ne peut rien faire?

-Rien… Sinon, Shelke ne se netterra pas de votre côté pour venger sa sœur et d'une certaine façon, la remercier de son geste en vous aidant…

-D'accord.

Ils allèrent retrouver les deux sœurs et Reeve.

-Shelke? Shelke, oh pardonne-moi…

-Stop! Tu vois? Elle a perdu son bras et son œil, tous les jours elle risque sa vie, dans l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur perdue…

-Assez!

Elle leva ses lasers.

Reeve emporta Shalua. Se retournant vers le quatuor.

-Tenez, des balles de sommeil, vous pourrez la capturer.

-Comprit.

Ils rejoignirent Shelke.

-Vincent Valentine…

Elle attaqua en premier, mais visa Naminé.

-Iiiiik!

Elle se tassa juste a temps. Le combat continua, Shelke se fit endormir et ils partirent.

_Chapitre court, faut vraiment que je recommence le jeu, ça été un vrai casse tête retrouver dans ma mémoire l'approximatif de la discussion de Shelke, Reeve et Shalua…Enfin.. Dites si vous avez aimé ou non!_


	15. 15: Iiiiikkk araignées!

**Chapitre 15 : Iiiiikkk araignées!!!!!**

-Ah!

-Merde, je l'avais oublié lui…

Vincent, les trois compères et Reeve coururent. Vincent attrapa un Bazooka pour détruire le bouclier de Azul.

-Bravo, vous avez détruit mon bouclier, mais vous ne vaincrez jamais!

Ils commencèrent à lui tirer dessus. Et tout comme dans le jeu, Azul se fit battre. Mais ce coup, simplement plus rapidement.

-Vincent, que fais-tu?

-Je vais où tout a commencé. Les sous-terrains de la Shinra.

-Pourqu…Ah… Je comprends. Allez vas-y!

-Voulez-vous venir?

-Moi oui!

-Moi aussi!

-Avec plaisir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu vois? Il est important!

-Pour écouter. C'est vrai. Il a aidé Vinnie…Mais... J'y pense…Peut-être que si on entrait une autre personne, sa aiderais…

-Qui?

-J'ai ma petite idée…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Iiiiiiiikkk!!! C'est plain d'araignées!!! Sauve-moi Sephy!!!

Elle sauta littéralement sur Sephiroth qui était, disons assez surpris de sa réaction.

-Ce ne sont que des insectes…

-Ben disons que si ton cousin avait rempli ton lit d'araignée quand t'avais 3 ans, toi aussi tu serais traumatisé…

-Voyons, elles ne sont pas dangereuses!

-Nan! Je descends pas! J'attends qu'on soit dans le manoir, moi je débarque pas!

-Rahhhh.

-On peut y aller vous trois?

-Oui oui….

-Merci ( Gros bisou sur la joue)

-De rien…

-Pas de ma faute si j'ai une phobie des araignées! J'peux prendre un serpent, sa me dérange pas, mais une araignée, beurk…

-Bon, avez-vous finis de philosopher sur les araignées, on est pas tout seuls…

En effet, une bande de gros lézards laids, les entouraient…

-Ouais bagarre!!!!

Elle sauta à terre et commença à varger sur les monstres…

- ( Les trois autres) o.Oô

-Elle a peur des araignées mais, elle aime se battre… Étrange…

-Bah, pas pire que Loz avec ses chocobos.

-Ou que Yuffie et son mal de l'air…

Les trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire pendant que la jeune fille se défoulait sur les pauvres monstres…

-Ta fini? Ils sont morts depuis longtemps!

-T'es sur?

-Ben oui, ils bougent plus!

-Faux, regarde lui il bouge encore!

Elle prit le bras d'un monstre, il avait des spasmes.

-Il est mort, c'est des spasmes _( hein! Keske j'avais dit!!!) _

-Awww…

-Et oublie pas que y'a plein d'araignées par terre!

-Kouahhhh!!!! IIIIIKKKKKK!!!!!

Elle ressauta dans les bras de son bel argenté et ils continuèrent leur route…

Sephiroth était silencieux. Encore plus que d'habitude.

-Sa va?

-Oui…

-T'es sur?

-Je te dit que sa va…

-Menteur, je le vois dans ta voix.

-Bon, je trouve cela déstabilisant de voir les sous-terrains qui m'auraient rendus fou…

-Voilà…Seph, t'es correct là, sa va bien aller…

-Hum…

-Pardonne-moi Sephiroth…

-Ce n'était pas votre faute Valentine.

-Ha! Arrêtez-vous deux!!!! Vincent t'est presque pire que Cloud pour ta culpabilité, et Sephiroth, dit lui la vérité.

-Quelle vérité?

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et ce n'est pas a vous que j'en veux, c'est à Gast, donc…C'est lui qui m'a abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Et c'est lui qui m'a dit en premier que ma « Mère » était Jénova…

-Ha…

-Brrr, ça me donne froid dans le dos cette place. Les mêmes marches que j'ai vu dans le jeu, les marches en rond…Deux soldats en bas et deux autres plus haut dont un qui un genre d'animal, loup…Chose…

-Go.

Ils ramassèrent tous les fichiers ou autres objets et détruisirent la grosse araignée en métal.

-Les gars on se pousse.

-Pourquoi?

-Kadaj, tu sais quand elle dit ça, faut pas poser de question, on le fait…

-Vite, je veux pas voir…

A ce moment la, Rosso attaqua Vincent qui était tout de même plus alerte à cause de l'avertissement de Naminé. Elle dut se battre avec lui avant de prendre la matéria.

-Bitch!

À ce moment, Yuffie arriva et attrapa Vincent. Tous profitèrent de son flash pour partir.

-Et oui, Yuffie vous a sauvé. ( Nami)

-Merci Yuffie. ( Vinnie)

-Heu, faut pas le prendre comme ça là! ( yuffie)

-Faudrait aller aux quartiers de la W.R.O. non? ( nami)

-Oui.

-Bon ce coup ci, il faut détruire environ 15 hélicoptères et sauver quelques membres du W.R.O.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Disons que j'ai un don de voyance pour faire court, on a pas le temps.

-Et pourquoi, Sephiroth et Kadaj sont dans notre camp, et comme ils ont fait pour ressusciter?

-On a pas le temps, tout ce que t'a à savoir, c'est qu'ils sont gentils là.

-Euh… Ok…

Le camion fit une embardée, le chauffeur cria et stoppa l'engin.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-On a failli percuter ça.

-Ça quoi?

-Là!

Naminé s'approcha du corps et poussa un petit cri.

-Mon dieu! Allez réveille-toi! Quelqu'un a un matéria de soin, vite! Au pire une potion!

Sephiroth s'approcha et vit que la jeune fille était très blessée.

-Qui est-t-elle?

-Elle s'appelle Nanami, c'était ma seule copine à l'école, comme elle est arrivée ici?

-Je ne sais pas…Tien, une matéria soin niveau 2.

-Mieux que rien…

Elle actionna son pouvoir.

-Nanami, tu m'entends? S.v.p.., entend ma voix…

Son amie entrouvrit les yeux.

-Naminé? Co…Comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici?

-Je ne sais pas… Que te souviens-tu?

-J'était chez moi, sa faisait 3 mois que t'avait disparue, j'avait peur pour toi… la, une grade lumière blanche est apparue et je me suis retrouvée dans une salle sombre…Un homme au cheveux gris comme Sephiroth dans ff7 ma attrapé, il ma posé plein de question, mais je ne comprenait rien, j'était étourdie, il ma fait des tests et finalement, il ma enfermé dans une cuve verte…Étrangement, après, je ne me souvient de rien…Drole de rève...

-Dans de la Mako?

-Voyons Nami, tu sais bien que la Mako existe …juste…dans…f…f…7… O.o

Elle venait juste de remarquer Sephiroth et Kadaj qui la regardait…

-Kouahhhhh???!!!

-Chut, tout va bien, si ça fait … voyons sais fait plus de trois mois que je suis partie! Donc tu es resté longtemps dans ta cuve…

-Quoi c'était vrai????? Mais c'est super dangereux la Mako! Ouiiiinnnnin_…( pleure comme dans les mangas, grosse rivière de larme…)_

-Naminé? Elle est étrange ton amie…

-Mignonne aussi.

-¬¬ ( les deux)

-Elle a toujours été comme ça…Mais j'avoue que là… C'est pire u.u…

Nanami se leva précipitamment et sauta sur Kadaj.

-C'est vrai tu me trouve mignonne? Toi aussi t'es sexy tu sais .

-Heu…

Kadaj était les quatre fers en l'air et Naminé se retenait à grand peine de ne pas rire, Sephiroth était estomaqué.

-Ben oui t'es vraiment belle, mais, tu pourrais débarquer de dessus moi s.v.p.?

-Oui oui.

-T'inquiète pas Kadaj, elle a toujours été comme ça, mais j'avoue qu'elle te trouve beau depuis qu'elle t'a vu dans le film…

-Ils sont au courant?

-Ben ouais, ils ont habité chez moi pendant un bout!

-TU ME L'A PAS DIT????? TRAITRESSE!!!!

Elle tourna le dos a Naminé qui, elle était assez étonnée du revirement de situation…

-Bon, excuse moi… J'ai une question comme ça, est-ce qu'il y avait un autre homme?

-Oui.

-A quoi il ressemblait?

-Ben assez grand, cheveux noirs, D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait à Néro, il avait le même costume, maintenant que j'y pense…

-Merde… Seph, on est dans la merde…

-Hojo l'a vue. On a pas tout à fait le même ADN que vous. Il doit penser qu'elle vient d'une autre planète donc, il va lancer plus rapidement son projet! Tu sais qu'il est craqué mental!

À ce moment, Vincent sortit d'en arrière du camion et regarda Naminé.

-Il est vivant?

-KKKYYYAAAA!!! Y'a même le beau Vincent Valentine!!!!

-Hé, me semblait que c'était moi le sexy!

-Ben oui, t'es beau Kadaj, c'est juste que je suis contente de le voir. T'es jaloux?

-Bah…

Nanami sauta sur Kadaj encore une fois et ce coup-ci, elle lui donna un bisou.

-Heu… S'cuse, impulsion ô

Kadaj avait les yeux grand ouverts… et le nez commença à saigner. Elle partit a rire et Les autres aussi. Décidément, Tout le monde était content que Kadaj aie trouvé quelqu'un avec qui être ami…( ou plus si affinité n.n)

_Chapitre assez spécial, non? Aimez-vous comment ça se déroule ou…Enfin, dites-moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, sa va me permettre de m'améliorer!!!!_


	16. 16: Elle m’aime ou pas?

**Chapitre 16 : Elle m'aime ou pas???**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Voilà!

-Heu…T'es sure Aeris? Elle est assez…Spéciale…Non?

-Bah, ils vont bien aller ressemble!

-On verra…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kadajounet!!!!

-Kék?

-Je crois qu'elle te parle Kadaj…

-Que quelqu'un les décolles, sa pourrais traumatiser Yuffie!

-Pour une $?/$ de fois que le fou dit quelque chose de sensé!

-Je ne suis pas fou!

-Rah!!! Vos gueules!!! Nanami, tu décolle de Kadaj, il vire bleu, déjà que ta tout fait foiré avec Azul tout à l'heure!

-J'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste dit que le look Arnold Choixzenégeur c'était pas cool!

-Ouin, mais a cause de ça, y'a pas frappé fort Shalua, ça peut-être changé le cour de l'histoire!!!

-Pis?

-Ca pourrait détruire ce monde!

-Oups…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aeris… Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir???

-Tu vois, même si c'est son amie, elle voit bien, qu'elle n'est pas faite pour ça!

-Hum…Que faire???

-La renvoyer chez elle?

-Pas réellement le choix…Mais je persiste a dire, qu'il faut une autre personne…

-Que pense tu de…

-Bonne idée!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanami s'effondra.

-Nanami!!!

-J'ai…Mal…À…La…Tête…

-Quoi?

Son amie s'évanoui sur le plancher. Un flash de lumière éclata, et elle disparue…

-Elle est partie? Si tôt?

-Tant mieux, elle m'étouffait, les 5 premières minutes, j'ai trouvé ça cool qu'une fille me trouve mignon, mais là… C'était de l'obsession!

-Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'elle était dans un rêve, même normalement, elle est pas si achalante…

-Bon débarra!

-Je…Aeris m'appelle!

Cloud attrapa le bras de Naminé.

-Dit lui que je suis désolé.

-Elle le sait déjà Cloud… Oublie le passé, regarde vers l'avant, il y a quelqu'un autour de toi qui t'aime…Ouvre les yeux…

Elle tomba endormie dans les bras de Cloud, le laissant perplexe, mais n'ayant d'autre choix que de partir mener l'attaque au sol…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aeris?

-Oui.

-J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Cloud.

-Je l'ai entendu.

-Tu suis notre progression depuis le début?

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi as-tu envoyé mon amie ici, puis elle est partie?

-J'ai vu mon erreur…Tous les humains ne sont pas aussi ouvert que toi!

-Voilà que tu l'admets!

-N'en rajoute pas Zack!

-Wow! Le vrai Zack???? ( grosses étoiles dans les yeux)

-Oui! ( fier)

-Rah! ( exaspérée)

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer!

-Moi aussi. Mais je te conseille d'écouter Aeris avant qu'elle ne se fâche sur toi.

-Oups pardon…

-Comme je disais… Rah!!! Zack, tu m'as fait perdre le fil!!!!

-Désolé…

-Enfin, attend toi a une autre aide, je te l'envoie dans pas longtemps. Question en passant, as-tu une préférence pour le prochain monde que vous visiterez?

-Pour vrai??? On pourrait aller dans ff7? Je crois que Sephy a le mal du pays…

-C'est le seul que je ne peux pas… Je crois que tu comprends pourquoi…Autre choix?

-Heu…Alors…J'hésite, je n'ose pas me prononcer…Je peux en parler avec les gars et te donner une réponse?

-D'accord.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pis Naminé kesqu'elle a dit???

-Kadaj…Laissa-là se réveiller quand même!

-Elle a dit qu'elle nous enverrait de l'aide… et…on peut choisir notre prochaine destination…

-Chez nous???

-Je lui ai demandé, c'est le seul qu'elle ne veut pas…

-Alors un monde qui ressemble au notre…

-Je sais pas moi…Encore un ff ou bien vous préférez un autre type de monde?

-Moi je veux un monde ou on va pouvoir se battre à l'épée.

-Kadaj à un bon point… Moi aussi j'apprécierais…

-Alors… un monde semblable au votre…et ou on se bat à l'épée…Heu…Seigneur des anneaux? Par contre, c'est moyen age… Je sais!!! Devil devil!!! Aeris le prochain, ça va être Devil devil!

Et tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était folle…

-Hé la jeune! T'a dit le message de Cloud à Aeris?

-Oui…Quelqu'un a un téléphone?

-Vaudrait mieux attendre un peu, il est en plein combat…

-Merde! Si vous pouvez contacter Barret ou Tifa pour dire à Cloud de faire attention a Rosso!!!

-Il va la combattre?

-Oui Vincent! Mais, si ça se déroule comme d'habitude, sa va bien aller…Nous faut aller attaquer rapidement. Cid faite attention, Azul va tirer sur le Shera, il va le briser, mais, pas trop quand même, juste pour vous mettre en maudit.

-/$?$?& J'vais faire attention. Merci.

-On y va!!!

Ils sautèrent, mais comme dans le jeu, ils décalèrent dans le cimetière de train.

-M. Valentine! Nous avons décalé de notre terrain d'atterrissage. Que faisons-nous?

-Rejoignez les autres…

-Pouvons-nous vous suivre jusqu'à eux?

-Faites comme vous voulez…

-Merci!

Ils marchèrent tous ensembles dans le cimetière jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent le chez de cette division.

-Nous venons avec vous!

-Non, comme Reeve l'a dit, votre travail est de rester en vie! Si vous me suivez, vous allez mourir.

-Comprit…Mais pourquoi eux peuvent venir?

-Ils sont…Spéciaux, ils sont un élément clé dans cette histoire…

Ils continuèrent, rencontrèrent le guerrier seul et perdu, lui indiquèrent ou rejoindre les autres, puis ils arrivèrent à la bâtisse Shinra.

-'Tention les gars, il va nous pèter une petite crise!

Au même moment, Vincent failli se transformer en Chaos… Mais, Shelke qui les avait sauvé de Azul un peu avant, lui fit parvenir une image de Lucrecia, du passé…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs!!!

-Sa va Valentine?

-Oui…On continu…

Ils traversèrent tout le bâtiment Shinra, finalement, ils rencontrèrent Rosso.

-Personne ne peut me vaincre!!!

-Vincent, avec, toujours bouger et faite attention a ses lasers quelle lance avec son arme, elle va dire avec, je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle ''The Crimson''.

-Bien

Le combat débuta, il suivit les conseils de Naminé et vit qu'en effet, tout ce qu'elle avait prédit se déroulait à merveille, Rosso n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi??? Hé bien, tu n'auras pas la satisfaction de me tuer Vincent Valentine!

Elle sauta sur le bord de la plate-forme et coupa le sol pour mourir.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mourir!!! Madame Rosso! Plutôt que mourir malheureuse, Venez avec nous, vous pourrez devenir plus puissante! Weiss vous a mentit! Une fois que vous auriez réalisée ce qu'il voulait, tout le monde, même vous seriez mort!

Rosso tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui lui avait crié ça.

-Comment, vous, pitoyable humaine pouvez vous comprendre ce que je ressens?

-Elle dit la vérité!

Sephiroth s'avança vers la femme en rouge. Il détacha ses cheveux et enleva le capuchon qui cachait ses traits aux autres, pour éviter la panique ( tout comme Kadaj)

-Vous? Sephiroth? Pourquoi êtes vous de leur côté? Vous avez encore vaincu la mort?

-Écoutez Naminé, elle a un don, elle dit les choses réelles, celles qui font mal, tout en enlevant le mensonge, ses paroles sont douces et amères en même temps…

La femme se tourna vers Naminé encore une fois.

-Vous semblez en connaître beaucoup sur ce qui va se passer ma chère.

-Nous ne vous tuerons pas. Pas si vous comprenez que tuer n'est pas tout dans la vie.

-Je n'ai vécu que ça.

-Moi aussi mademoiselle, S'exclama Sephiroth. Mais j'ai apprit à connaître le monde, celui qui mérite de vivre, seuls certains individus sont mauvais, pas tous…

-C'est vrai!

Kadaj s'avança et enleva son capuchon aussi. Rosso les regardait alternativement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux… Naminé alla en avant d'eux et dit.

-Rosso, regardez la vérité en face! Weiss n'est plus lui-même! C'est Hojo qui le contrôle!!! Néro a loader Hojo dans sa tête!!! Hojo!!! Celui qui a fait souffrir tant de personnes! Qui a blessé Vincent d'une balle dans la poitrine! Celui qui a fait souffrir Sephiroth tant d'années sans raisons, celui qui a un cœur de pierre, qui a traité d'expériences toutes les créatures vivantes sur cette planète!!! Et maintenant, il veut devenir Oméga pour aller voir une autre planète!!! Il veut l'étudier, mais au dépend de tous êtres vivant sur ce monde!!!!!

Elle tomba à genou, n'ayant plus de force. Sephiroth se pencha et l'aida a se relever.

-Vous comprenez maintenant? Ne laissez plus la haine vous envahir, ou si vous ne connaissez pas autre chose, au moins, tournez la vers les personnes qui le méritent…

-Je…Je…

Rosso regardait ses pieds, sans savoir quoi dire, elle cherchait ses mots, des mots qui ne venaient pas…

-Oubliez le passé, vivez dans le présent, c'est presque votre problème à tous…Vivez au jour le jour…

Elle tomba endormie contre le bras de Sephiroth, laissant tout les autres étonnés.

-Comment vivre…Je ne sais rien de la vie…

Kadaj s'approcha d'elle.

-J'étais dans le même cas… Mais j'ai apprit! Si je peux, vous pouvez aussi…

Et ils partirent arrêter la folie de Hojo.

_Voilà, chapitre assez décisif. Maintenant je sais ou mon histoire va… Réécriture des chap précédents, juste pour les mettres plus clairs. Merci de donner votre opinion sur cette histoire...Voila c'est fait. avous de voir les détails changés!_


	17. 17: Changement de cap

**Chapitre 17 : Changement de cap.**

-Attendez! Je veux venir…Me venger de cet homme qui m'a promit tant de chose, alors que tout était mensonge…

-Si tel est votre désir Rosso, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, disons qu'ici, personne ne tient Hojo dans son cœur…Hein Seph?

-Pour une fois que des mots sensés viennent de ta bouche Kadaj…

-Hé!

-Pas si fort, Naminé se repose…Si tu veux pas un œil au beurre noir encore une fois…

-C'est correct, un c'est assez…

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le bâtiment et le téléphone de Vincent sonna.

-Bonne chance Vincent, met-lui la raclée du siècle!

Ils descendirent dans l'ascenseur, là où Azul attendait son heure…

-Tu as donc tué Rosso? Pas grave, ta couse s'achève ici, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant!

Rosso sorti a ce moment du dos de Sephiroth qui portait encore Naminé

-Tu n'es pas morte? Tu t'es rangée de leur côté? Tu ne mérite donc pas de faire partie du Tsviet!

-Pitoyable Azul…Si tu prenais le temps de penser une seconde et de les écouter, tu comprendrais ce que j'ai compris…

-Quoi donc?

-Weiss n'est plus lui-même! C'est la jeune fille dans les bras de Sephiroth qui me l'a dit.

Elle leva ses yeux pour regarder dans ceux d'Azul.

-Elle a un don, elle sait, elle voit…Et…Il faut l'écouter.

-Tu gaspille ta salive. Vous allez tous mourir, ici et maintenant!

Il sauta sur la personne la plus proche, donc Kadaj, il esquiva l'attaque et trancha une partie du bras d'Azul avec son sabre, Vincent tira quelques salves tandis que Sephiroth dégainait son épée ( il est plus lent à cause de Naminé). Rosso prit son arme et attaqua Azul. Sephiroth porta le coup de grâce dans le cœur. Azul les regarda et partit à rire, Naminé K.O., elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il allait se transformer en Néo-Azul… Il prit sa forme de gros monstre laid et attaqua. Sephiroth Baissa la tête vers Naminé.

-S'il te plait… Réveille toi, on a besoin de tes conseils, c'est le moment ou jamais…

A ces mots, Naminé ouvrit ses yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Azul s'est transformé!

-Magie!

-Magie? TOUT LE MONDE UTILISEZ LA MAGIE!

Ils lancèrent en même temps, feu niv.3, blizzard niv.2, Bio niv.2, Tonnerre niv.3.

Azul s'écroula, mais quelques instant plus tard, il se relevait. Ils relancèrent leurs attaques et cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas. Sephiroth déposa Naminé a ses pieds.

-Comment saviez-vous que son point faible était la magie jeune fille? Même moi qui le connais, je ne savais pas après tous ces combats que c'était cela!

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit .

-Votre petit doigt? Mais un doigt ne parle pas!

-C'est une expression connue chez elle, sa veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas dire ses sources…

-Ha…Il fallait le dire comme ça alors!

-Heu…u.u… Enfin, Faudrait pas continuer là?

-Oui. Je vais vous indiquer un chemin pour éviter les autres, tout comme les gargouilles…

-Bah, avec une matéria feu niv.2 elles sont assez faciles!

-O.o…ô

-Heu…J'ai rien dit…Rah! Arrêtez de me regarder croche! Je sais que je suis bizarre, ce n'est pas une raison!

Vincent les regarda.

-Je…

Il s'écroula part terre.

-Merde! C'est Chaos! Vincent, ne le laissez pas vous contrôler, c'est vous le boss! C'est votre corps! Il ne doit pas gagner!!!

Vincent arrêta de se transformer et redevint peu a peu normal.

-Merci…

-Il faut y aller…

Elle pointa hyper discrètement en haut et tous regardèrent du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils discutaient pour la route à suivre…Tous virent Néro les surveiller…

Grâce aux raccourcis de Rosso, ils arrivèrent en un temps record à Néro.

-Quelqu'un a une matéria bouclier?

-Pourquoi?

-On risque de mourir dans les plus brefs délais…Néro…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naminé j'en ai une de bon niveau dans mon souba.

-Fiou… Prépare la parce que Néro attaque Vincent dans 15 secondes…

Une grosse boule noire les engloutit.

-Merde. C'est beaucoup plus puissant que je ne le pensais! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Sephiroth!

Sephiroth l'aida à maintenir le bouclier le temps que Vincent vienne les chercher.

-Enfin! Sortons d'ici, ça gruge toute notre magie!

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à Néro qu'ils battirent assez aisément bien que Rosso ne voulait pas le combattre.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas de motif contre lui. Vous voulez que je ne tue plus pour mon plaisir, et bien je le fais.

-Vu comme ça, vous avez raison.

-Je suis contente pour vous Rosso!

Néro se releva et alla vers le corps de Weiss.

-Mon frère…je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, je…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase qu Hojo l'avait tué.

-Pitoyable Hojo…Tuer ceux qui t'on aidé… Remarque ce n'est pas nouveau…

-Vincent Valentine, toujours aussi perspicace…Si tu sais qui je suis, tu dois savoir mon plan…Gniak, Gniak, Gniak…_( rit vraiment mal lui…u.u) _

Naminé s'avança.

-Nous le savons ton plan Hojo! Oméga, les autres mondes, nous savons tout! Pas besoin de tout dire! On a comprit que t'était un grand scientifique et bla,bla,bla…

Hojo la regarda très vexé de s'être fait répondre comme ça, par une inconnue qui plus est… Il dégaina ses lames pour la tuer mais Sephiroth se mit en avant, tout comme Kadaj qui tout deux avaient remis leurs capuchons.

-Tassez-vous bon a rien, je suis l'être le plus puissant de cette planète, rien ne peut plus m'arrêter, je veux venger cet affront!

Sephiroth retira sa capuche, Kadaj aussi.

-Mais…Mais!!! C'est impossible!

Il hésitait entre la peur et la joie…

-Mes précieux spécimens, vous êtes revenus!!!

Il arriva pour les regarder de plus près…

-Ne t'approche pas pourriture.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça a ton père Sephiroth!

-Mon père est Vincent! Ma mère est Lucrécia, ET JE SUIS TON BOURREAU COMME TOUS CEUX DANS CETTE SALLE!!!

Il leva son épée et blessa Hojo. Vincent arriva et tira.

-Pour Lucrécia, dont tu as brisé le cœur!

Rosso lui donna un coup de son arme.

-Pour m'avoir mentit tout ce temps!

Kadaj lui donna aussi un coup.

-Pour ces années de souffrances dans ton labo!

Naminé s'approcha doucement d'Hojo qui mourrait, se vidant de son sang…

-Et moi, pour toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent pas te maudire, mais qui le feraient certainement…POUR AERIS, NANAKI, CLOUD, IFALNA, GAST ET POUR ZACK!!!!!

Elle posa ses mains sur le front d'Hojo.

-Que ton âme vive les tourments que tu as infligé aux autres, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes la porté de tes actes sur la vie des autres…

Hojo cria et disparu…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as été sévère?

-Non Vincent. Le châtiment était juste et équitable…

Naminé se prit la tête dans les mains…

-Nous partons…

-Déjà?

-Oui…en tuant tout de suite Hojo, il n'a pas eu le temps de se transformer en Oméga. Vincent sait contrôler a présent Chaos sans sa matéria, bien que tu ferais mieux de la récupérer assez rapidement…

Elle s'accrocha à Sephiroth.

-Adieu…J'ai été super heureuse de vous rencontrer… Vivez heureux…

-Au revoir Vincent…Si un jour je retourne chez nous, je ferai en sorte qu'on ne devienne pas ennemi…

-Vous allez me manquer…Bye grand-père!

-O.o

-Faites attention a vous Rosso. Faite la vie plutôt que la mort, c'est plus gratifiant. Vous pouvez la voir évoluer! Dites salut de notre part aux autres!

Et ils disparurent dans un flash…

_Voilà…Dans le prochain chapitre, plein de rebondissement Reviews?_


	18. 18: Démoniaque journée!

**Chapitre 18 : Démoniaque journée!**

Elle se réveilla colée à Sephiroth, lui aussi inconscient.

-Seph, réveille-toi!

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec stupeur.

-Naminé! Regarde-toi!

Elle tourna la tête et sortit son miroir de poche qui avait heureusement pas trop souffert.

-Oh boy…

Elle avait l'apparence d'une démone. Grandes oreilles d'elfes, yeux verticaux, elle avait une grande épée à côté d'elle, sûrement son épée démoniaque.

-Comment ça un démon? Pas un ange?

-Seulement de nom ma chère…Tu aimes trop te battre pour ça…

-C'est vrai… Voyons voir… En étant démone, je peux prendre une apparence plus humaine…

Elle prit son apparence normale _( enfin… avant que sons sang entre en contact avec celui de Seph…). _Regardant ce qu'il y avait autour, elle trouva Kadaj qui venait de reprendre conscience et remarqua qu'ils étaient proches de l'école de Soma et Kanna.

-Ils ne sont pas loin alors…

-Qui Naminé?

-Nos deux compagnons pour le temps que nous serons ici… Bon Seph, encore une fois… Mais étant démone, je crois que j'ai plus de pouvoir sur l'apparence, chaque démons ont un pouvoir particulier…Voyons voir… Tient c'est fait!

Sephiroth avait les cheveux noirs, mi-long, des yeux verts non-verticaux et avait un habit noir, dans le style turk.

-À toi Kadaj!

Kadaj devint un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mais beaucoup plus courts que ceux de Sephy, avec un pantalon noie et un coton ouaté rouge.

-Allons les rejoindre!

Ils s'avancèrent vers un groupe d'élèves.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais savez-vous où sont Soma et son frère Kanna? C'est très important.

-Pourquoi?

-Affaire d'état. _( son habit noir aussi avec les lunettes qu'ils portaient tous les trois ont dû aider à faire gober ça aux autres…)_

-Heu… Désolé madame… Ils sont là-bas…

Ils rejoignirent les deux garçons et les deux filles qui traînaient à l'autre bout du bahut.

-Bonjours. Puis-je parler à M.Soma et à M.Kanna je vous en pris?

_( pour faire comme dans le manga, quand Sword et Ios vont parler en souligné, c'est qu'il font de la télépathie.)_

- C'est une démone!

-Je le sens aussi… Mais je ne sens pas de danger avec elle. Elle ne veut pas nous faire de mal.

-On va voir…

-T'es qui toi?

-Je suis Naminé Francoeur, lui, c'est Sephiroth et l'autre c'est Kadaj. On a besoin de vous… Mais il faudrait aller en priver, parce que notre coup des agents fédéraux nous a attiré pas mal de curieux.

En effet, le trois quarts de l'école les entourait pur savoir toute l'histoire.

-Bien. Allons chez Nanami. _( pas la même que tout à l'heure…Celle de l'histoire…)_

-Pourquoi chez moi?

-Le vieux…

-Sword ne parle pas comme ça du père de Soma et Kanna!

-Ta gueule l'ange!

Une fois chez Nanami, ils expliquèrent toute l'histoire, au complet ( sans dire que leur monde était un manga…), ils avaient compris que le moindre silence ne pouvait que faire du mal et empêcher la confiance de régner.

-Ils sont réglo Ios?

-Oui, aucune trace de mensonge dans ce qu'ils ont dit…

-C'est pas croyable…

-C'est vrai que c'est spécial… Nous devons les aider!

-En échange, on aura quoi?

-Mes chers amis, vous aurez notre aide…( Naminé)

-Tu lis dans nos pensées?

-Oui. Désolé Sword.

-Ça sert à rien alors de parler en télépathie…

-Quelle aide?

-Je ne sais pas moi… Juste pour savoir, pouvez vous me résumer les derniers évènements?

-Ben on a détruit la méchante moitié de Satan.

-Hum… Si ça c'est déjà fini, la seule façon que je vois pour vous aider, ce serais de vous redonner vos corps… Non?

-Vous pourriez?

-Les pouvoirs que cette apparence me donne sont sur l'apparence, les corps, modifier les choses… Regardez… Je vais rendre leurs apparences normales.

Elle retransforma Sephiroth et Kadaj et reprit sa forme de démon.

-Voilà nos vraies apparences. Enfin, moi c'était celle d'avant mais…Enfin… Je me comprends…u.u

Sword regarda attentivement les deus hommes.

-Vous êtes surs que vous n'êtes pas des démons? Vous ressemblez pourtant…

-Sword ne les insulte pas!

-Comment ça les insulter? Je vais te tuer un jour Ios!

-Coudonc… Nanami, comment tu fais pour les endurer?

-Je ne sais pas… Beaucoup de patience…

Les gars regardaient les filles parler…

-Hé, on est là hein!

-Désolé Kadaj…

Elle les retransforma et se pencha sur le problème épineux des corps de Sword et Ios…

-Il me faudrait beaucoup d'énergie, mais ça, sa va… ce qui me manque, ce serait de l'argile pure avec quelques gouttes de sang de démon et quelques gouttes de sang d'ange… Le sang de Gavera et celui de Shekil devraient suffire, ce ne sont que des bases à transformer…

-Je vais aller les chercher.

-Bien Ios. En attendant Sword, sais-tu dessiner?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me dessiner ton corps tel qu'il était avant. Il y a quelques détails dont je ne me souviens plus.

-Tu sais à quoi je ressemblais auparavant?

-Oui.

-Comment?

-Disons que des fresques de toi existent chez nous. Tout comme Ios.

-o.Oô Pour vrai?

-On va dire…Enfin, peux-tu?

-Je ne suis pas mauvais en dessin…Mais en vérité, Ios est meilleur que moi…

-Pas grave, on va l'attendre.

Sword se retourna vers les deux argentés.

-Savez-vous vous battre?

-Oui.

-À l'épée?

-Oui…

-On se fait un combat amical?

-Pourquoi pas!

Ils sortirent dans le jardin. Sword appela sont épée démoniaque et Sephiroth sortit Masamune.

-Votre épée ressemble étrangement à celle de mon pire ennemi…Elle a la même forme…Comme c'est étrange…

-Votre épée va casser sous la mienne, elle est trop mince!

-Ne sous-estimez pas le mithril mon cher Sword.

Le combat commença. Kadaj restait toujours aussi impressionné qu'un être humain, enfin plus ou moins humain puisse soulever une telle épée, mais après Cloud…

-Comment font-ils pour lever des épées aussi lourdes?

-Une épée démoniaque ne pèse presque rien pour son propriétaire en réalité Kadaj. Regarde la mienne!

Elle sortit une épée presque aussi grosse que celle de Sword, sans aucun effort apparent.

-Prête s'il te plait, je veux peser.

-Tu vas voir, elle va être très lourde pour toi!

Il essaya de la prendre, mais n'en fut pas capable…

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Comment toi tu peux la soulever et moi pas? Je suis plus fort que toi!

-C'est juste que je suis sa propriétaire! C'est une des facultés de ces épées!

-Étrange…

-Laisse faire… Regarde le spectacle a la place… Je parie 1000 gils que Seph gagne.

-Laisse faire… On le sait qu'il va gagner.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas…

_Puis? Pas pire? Je ne publie pas le prochain chap. tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas 1 review, gentille ou mauvaise. Donc, à vous de voir!_


	19. 19: Ca sent le brûlé

**Chapitre 19 : Ca sent le brûlé.**

-Mais que ce passe-t-il? Sword est devenu fou?

-Non, non, match amical. D'ailleurs, il se débrouille très bien. Sephy est d'un niveau extrêmement puissant…Peut-être qu'il lui laisse des chances…

Sword ayant entendu cela grogna…

-Tu ne te donne pas a fond?

-Désolé.

Sephiroth poussa Sword et celui-ci tomba sur le dos.

-J'ai gagné.

Il se retourna. Sword eut un rictus de colère.

-Grrrr!

Il sauta sur Sephiroth mais, Sephy s'y attendait. Une épée empala l'épaule de Sword.

-Déjà vu… Seph, change un peu tes répliques! C'est du réchauffé!

-Comment?

-C'est vrai, t'a pas encore vécut A.C… Attends Sword.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Bouge pas, je vais te soigner.

Elle sortit sa matéria de soin qui à présent était de niveau maître.

-Elle ne marche pas!

-Peut-être que tu n'as pas le niveau pour la faire fonctionner.

-Laisse-moi rire! C'est juste que cette forme de magie ne fonctionne pas ici… J'ai une idée! Ios, tu as déjà un pouvoir de guérison. Fait comme Sword, utilise la matéria pour canaliser ton pouvoir comme il faisait avec le Batcat!

-Bonne idée. Cet objet sert habituellement à soigner? Étrange, on dirait une pierre.

-C'est du Lifestream condensé.( Seph)

-Hein?

-Laissez-faire…( seph)

-Soignez donc Sword avant qu'il se vide de son sang.( nami)

-C'est vrai, il est de plus en plus pale…Et… il se roule par terre…u.u ( Kadaj)

Justement Sword se lamentait et se roulait par terre. Ios s'approcha et essaya de canaliser son pouvoir au travers de la matéria.

-C'était quoi l'idée de me bousiller l'épaule?

-Techniquement parlant Sword, ce n'est pas ton épaule… (Ios)

-Stop!!! Ios, tu as l'argile et le sang?

-Mieux! J'ai l'argile et les propriétaires des gouttes de sang!

-Heu…

Shekil et Gavera entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Allô.

-Salut( les trois ensembles).

-Donc vous êtes les voyageurs?

-C'est exact.

-Que voulez-vous de nous?

-Ios ne vous l'a pas expliqué? J'ai besoin de quelques goutte de votre sang, ça servira de basse pour rendre les corps à Sword et Ios.

-Vous pouvez faire ça? ( Shekil)

-Je crois… Enfin, au moins je vais essayer…

Ils s'entaillèrent leurs poignets sous la demande de Naminé.

-Ios pouvez-vous dessiner vos corps tels qu'ils étaient autrefois? Il y a quelques détails que je ne me souvient plus. Sword dit que vous êtes meilleur que lui pour le dessin.

-D'accord.

Pendant qu'il dessinait, elle commença a faire les bases des corps avec l'argile.

Il lui tendit les dessins. Elle sculpta parfaitement les corps puis prit les gouttes de sang. Pour le corps de Sword, elle prit cinq gouttes pour faire un pentagrame et pour Ios cinq autres gouttes pour faire une croix. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Mais Kadaj coupa court a ses réflexions

-Nami?

-Quoi Kadaj?

-Je crois que nous avons un problème…

Un démon venait d'apparaître… Un autre qui voulait tuer Sword, épée en main, Seph étendu au sol avec une large coupure dans la poitrine.

-Un autre?

Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux sombres.

-Il est vraiment laid!

-Pitoyables êtres humains…

-Il n'y a que trois humain dans cette pièce, désolée. _( ben oui, Nanami, Seph et Kadaj)_

-Heu?

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Comment? Des anges et des démons, ensembles?

-Pis? Ça change quoi? C'est comme un humain noir et un humain blanc, sa ne change rien! Un chinois ou un américain…

-T'a gueule démone mineure!

Les yeux de Naminé s'enflammèrent.

-Tu vas regretter tes paroles, en plus t'a osé faire mal en traître à MON Sephy!

Elle sauta dessus avec son sabre démoniaque.

Le démon avait un avantage, il avait la force. Mais Naminé en savait les points faibles. Elle attaqua son dos, utilisant sa vitesse, se souvenant de ce Seph lui avait quelques temps plus tôt. Le combat fit rage durant une dizaine de minutes. Le démon mouru dans d'atroces souffrances _( bien fait...)_

-Ios! Vite!!

Ios accourut.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie…

-Je vais t'en donner, si ce n'est que ça qui te préoccupe!

Il commença à soigner Seph et lorsqu'il manqua d'énergie, Naminé fournit dans ses réserves à elle. Le sort arrêta et ils tombèrent au sol, épuisés.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous rendre vos corps aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus assez d'énergie et j'ai besoin de l'aide de Seph. Demain, il devrait aller assez bien pour m'aider. Tout comme Kadaj.

Il semblait un peu perdu dans toute cette histoire, mais ne disait rien… Nanami prit la parole.

-Voulez-vous dormir ici? J'ai une chambre d'ami, mais il n'y a que…deux lits…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Ios aida Kadaj a porter Sephiroth sur l'un des lits.

-Naminé, tu veux l'autre lit?

-Non Kadaj prend le, je vais m'arranger.

-J'ai comprit.

Elle se coucha à côté de Sephiroth et s'endormit dans ses bras. Au milieux de la nuit, elle se réveilla sans aucunes raisons apparentes.

-Seph?

Il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar. Elle caressa doucement se cheveux, se demandant ce qui le tourmentait.

-Seph réveille-toi…

Il ouvrit les yeux, complètement paniqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

-Sa va Seph, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il frissonna et se lova contre elle.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-Je…J'ai rêvé à…

-Jénova?

-Non, elle, je suis habitué. C'était autre chose…

-Quoi?

-Que tu décédais…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

-Comment?

-Non…Laisse faire…

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve!

-Heu…

-Regarde-moi pas comme ça! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allait disparaître!

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte.

-Seph…

Elle se colla encore plus à lui, posant sa tête dans son cou.

-Quelqu'un nous surveille…( Chuchotant)

-J'ai senti son regard moi aussi. C'est qui?

-Je crois que c'est Sword, mais sa pourrait être Nanami aussi…

-Va voir…

-Merci, oh héros sans peur!

-De rien, je suis trop bien installé, remarque, keske tu voudrais qu'il arrive ici?

Elle avanca vers la porte, mais quelque chose lui tomba dessus..

-Quoi?

La forme l'attappa et commenca à l'étrangler.

-Seph… Dit-elle en suffocant

-Naminé!

Il courut vers elle, mais la créature avait disparut, laissant un Naminé K.O. mais vivante…

-Naminé dit-moi quelque chose!

Les autres entrèrent dans la chambre et Kadaj encore groggy de sommeil les regardait horrifié.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-Elle s'est fait attaqué par un monstre noir, mais quand je suis approché, il avait disparu.

-Laissons la se reposer, je crois que ce n'était qu'un lutin diabolique ou une autre créature du genre, je vais installer une protection pour qu'ils n'entrent plus. Ils sortirent, laissant Sephy s'occuper de Naminé. Il l'installa à côté de lui, la prit dans ses bras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ou suis-je?

-Dans ton pire cauchemar…

-Qui-êtes vous?

-Quelqu'un…

-Mais?

… … …

-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle gesticulait dans le lit, Sephiroth tentant de la retenir, mais elle avait une force incroyable, une force décuplée par la peur.

-Naminé Réveille toi!

-Que ce passe-t-il grand frère?

-Va chercher Ios et Sword, Naminé ne peut pas se réveiller, elle a peur, elle fait un cauchemar!

Kadaj parti à la course chercher les autres pendant qu'il essayait de retenir tant bien que mal Naminé.

-Keski se passe?

-Elle ne peut pas se réveiller!

Ios s'approcha d'elle et il posa une de ses mains sur son front.

-Elle est victime d'un mauvais sort!

-Personne ne nous connaît ici!( kadaj)

-Comment? ( seph) Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour l'aider?

-Il faut demander de l'aide, l'aide d'une de nos amie, elle est exorciste.

-Pouvez-vous aller la chercher?

-J'y vais.( gavera)

-C'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on va avoir nos corps…

-Sword, c'est comme pas mal plus important de l'aider, elle n'est pas en mesure de le faire, tu vois bien!

-Rah…

Il sorti de la pièce. Naminé semblait étrangement calme, elle ne bougeait plus…

_Puis? Enfin… Prochain chap assez rapidement, dites si vous aimez, j'adoooooooore lire vos messages._

_Merci chanel, yumi, Luna Draven, Lapasdouee, Kalisca, Kisara love tom. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu et soutenue avec vos gentils messages. Les autres laissez un mess, j'aime super ça! _


	20. 20: Le cauchemar

Chapitre 20 : Le cauchemar

* * *

-Où suis-je? Y'a quelqu'un? Seph? Kadaj? À l'aide!

Elle se trouvait dans un désert, seule, au milieu du sable. Elle marcha longtemps, sans rien rencontrer... Elle tomba à genou, se demandant comment elle était rendue là.

-Où sont-ils? Je ne veux pas être seule... Plus comme avant... PLUS JAMAIS!!!!

Sa longue aile blanche sortit de son dos, et elle s'envola. Survolant le pays elle regarda, cherchant en vain une habitation ou au moins la preuve qu'il y avait de la vie autour... Elle s'écroula dans le sable, n'ayant même plus la force de rester dans les airs ou même debout.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonnée...

Et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

-Seph? Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle ne se réveille pas…

-Tient, notre amie Mizuno est arrivée. Elle va regarder ce que Naminé a.

-Bien.

-Vient manger un morceau pendant qu'elle va l'inspecter. Sa fait 3 jours que tu ne dort pas et que tu ne manges pas. C'est tout juste si tu bois…

-Je m'inquiète tellement… C'est la première fois que j'ai…peur…pour quelqu'un d'autre…

-Allez vient. Laissons-là…

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mizuno sorti de la pièce.

-C'est un sommeil cauchemardesque. On ne peut rien faire. La seule facon qu'elle ne souffre plus de la peur, c'est…de la tuer…

-NON!

-Je suis désolée… Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais, mais… La seule autre option, c'est d'attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même, si elle ne meurt pas de peur avant.

Sephiroth se retouran et alla voir son amour.

-Naminé s'il te plait réveille toi… je t'aime tant… je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Tu m'avais fait une prommesse cette nuit là…

OoOoOoO

-Naminé? A quoi penses-tu?

-Je me disais que je pouvais vivre sans toi… Je sais que sa peut paraître quétaine, mais tu est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… Jamais je te quitterai tant et aussi longtemps que je pourrais me battre pour rester avec toi, je le ferai!

OoOoOoO

-Je t'en pris… Réveille-toi…

Une larme tomba sur les lèvres de la jeune fille…

* * *

-Je ne peux plus me battre Seph… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée? Je n'ai plus de force…Si fatiguée…

Une goutte de pluie lui tomba dessus. De douces gouttes réparatrices.

-Aeris?

-Réveille-toi. Tout le monde t'attend. Tu as fait du bon travail, tu ne dois pas en rester là. Allez!

Elle se sentit bizarre, une mélancolie l'imprégna, mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait…

* * *

-Naminé! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît…

-Le grand général Sephiroth pleure?

-Na…NAMINÉ?!?

-Ben, c'est sûrement pas Yuffie!

Il la serra à lui casser les côtes.

-Aie! Tu me fais mal! Arrête Seph!

-Tu as dormi pendant 2 semaines!

-Quoi?

-Oui, deux semaines atroces… Ne me fait plus jamais ça!

Pendant ce temps, il la secouait comme un prunier. En bas :

-Bon il pète une autre crise?

-Je vais aller la voir Sword, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Elle lui manque…

-Non j'y vais, là faut qu'il voie les choses en faces, elle ne se réveillera pas… Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle dort!

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre.

-Là Seph, ça va faire les niaiseries, elle ne se réveillera pas, alors arrête de la brasser, vient en bas! Quoi?!

Il avait vu que Naminé avait les yeux ouvert et qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.

-T'es réveillée?

-On dirait que c'est pas tout le monde qui est content de me voir!

-Non, non! C'est juste que je suis surpris…

Sephiroth reprit Naminé dans ses bras et la serra.

-Je vais vous laisser…

-Tu m'as fait si peur!

-Toi peur?

-Arrête… Mizuno nous avait dit que peut-être tu ne te réveillerais pas…

Il la serra encore plus fort. Naminé cru percevoir un mini tremblement dans sa voix et ses mouvements.

-Quel était ton rêve?

-J'étais seule… Un monde désolé, gris, un désert…

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

-J'ai eu peur… Peur que vous m'ayez abandonnée. Mais je me suis dit que ça ne se pouvait pas… J'ai volé le plus loin que j'ai pu… Je n'ai rien trouvé. Il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit… Juste un soleil accablant… Après quelque temps, je suis tombée, n'ayant plus aucune forces…

Elle tremblait, Seph l'attira encore plus vers lui.

-Je m'étais abandonnée au désespoir… À un moment donné, une douce pluie à commencé à me tomber dessus… Aeris m'est apparue et m'a sortie de ce cauchemar…

Il se sépara d'elle à regret.

-Aeris?

-Oui.

-Allons manger, tu dois être affamée, sa fait longtemps que tu n'as rien avalé.

-Go.

Ils descendirent les marches. Sword qui avait déjà tout raconté aux autres arriva en courant avec un plateau de nouille et un verre de lait. Tient.

-Merci.

-Donc tu vas pouvoir nous rendre nos corps?

-Sword! Elle vient de se réveiller et tu l'écoeure avec ça!?!

-Ben quoi, j'en ai assez moi!

-Oui oui... Je vais m'y mettre... Avez vous conservés les corps d'argile?

-Heu...Fallait?

-Oui... Bon... On recommence tout alors...

Elle remodela les corps encore une fois.

-Cette fois-ci, si il arrive quelque chose, gardez-les, je veux plus recommencer!

-Oui, oui...

-Seph, Kadaj, venez à côté de moi, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de votre énergie pour pallier à la mienne...

-D'accord.

Les deux avancèrent et posèrent leur main sur le dos de Naminé. Elle commença une incantation.

-MEMORIA CORPUM, MANERE CORPUM..., ILLE ITERUM VENIET!!!!!!

À ce moment Les corps de Kanna et de Soma s'illuminèrent.

-Yé! T'a réussi la jeune!

-Nous somme réellement redevenus...nous même?

-Je crois!

Ios se retourna, Sword aussi, laissant les autres les examiner.

-Nos corps sont pareils à avant!

Sword sauta sur Naminé.

-Merci! J'avais trop peur de rester là-dedans...

-Hé! J'existe!( soma)

-Vous êtes réveillés?

-Ben oui keske tu pensais? T'es stupide?( kanna)

-Heu...

-Désolé, je suis à cran... Merci de m'avoir rendu mon corps... On était à l'étroit...

-Hum...Sword, tu débarque, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es lourd...

Il s'assit encore plus confortablement sur elle.

-Hé!

-Tu débarque, sinon, je te brise les ailes, puis t'arrache les canines, comprit?

-Oui...

Sword débarqua et Naminé put aller se blottir dans les bras de Sephiroth.

-Il est lourd... J'étouffais un peu... Aie!

-Encore? J'espérais que Aeris nous laisserais un peu de temps, se reposer...

-Perso, j'ai hâte de voir le prochain monde... je me demande ce que ça va être...

-Vous partez?

-Hé oui... j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer, en vrai, vous êtes vraiment drôle.

-Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-Si vous pouvez, revenez nous voir!

-Si on peut!

Un grand flash ébranla la demeure, laissant la bande ébahie...

-Ils vont me manquer...

-MERDE! J'AI PAS PU FAIRE MON COMBAT CONTRE SEPH!!!!!!!!! AAARRRGGG!!!

-Relaxe Sword...

-J'espère qu'ils vont revenir...

-Moi aussi...

_Pis? Disons que c'est temps, si j'ai un peu de misère à écrire... ma tante est décédée dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche... enfin... Il me faut une ou deux reviews avant de voir le prochain chapitre_


	21. 21: La ville du blé d'inde

**Chapitre 21 : La ville du blé d'inde**

Naminé se leva doucement, regardant autour d'elle.

-Non…Pas possible!

Elle senti arriver Seph derrière elle.

-Tu sais ou l'on est?

-Oui…Malheureusement…

-Nami! T'es réveillée?

-Oui Kadaj…Seph, pour répondre à ta question muette, on est dans…Smallville…

-Ou?

Et oui… Les trois étaient rendus dans l'émission préférée de la jeune terrienne.

-C'est quoi?

-La jeunesse d'un héros de b.d. chez moi… c'est une télésérie, très bonne…

-Et on fait quoi?

-On va voir les Kent!

-Les Kent? C'est pas une autre race de bibitte bleues hein?

-Non… c'est le nom de famille de ces personnes…

Encore une fois, elle changea l'apparence des gars, que voulez-vous, c'est trop pas ordinaire, des beaux bishou comme ça… Ils sonnèrent à la porte.

-Bonjours madame Kent?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Naminé, le grand, c'est Seph et l'autre, il est pas important.

-Hé!

-Je blague Kadaj… T'es important. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Et que voulez-vous?

-Je cherche votre fils, Clark. Nous avons besoin de son aide…

-Et pour quelles raisons?

-Alors là, sa devient compliqué… Pouvons-nous entrer?

Le regard de Martha Kent baissa vers les armes de nos compagnons.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenez prenez-les, si nos armes vous mettent mal à l'aise, c'est juste que auparavant, nous en avions besoin…

-Et je veux garder mon Souba moi!

-Bien que je répugne de me séparer de Masamune, tenez…

Martha, un peu sous le choc prit les armes tendues par les étrangers et alla les porter au salon. Durant ce temps, Jonathan, son mari était rentré et regardait les trois compères.

-Entrez, entrez.

-Merci.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous voir notre fils?

-Je sais que c'est étrange… Mais nous venons d'un autre monde.

Kadaj et Seph se lancèrent un regard interloqué, Naminé? Elle qui disait toujours des mensonges aux personnes qu'ils visitaient pour mieux survivre? Pourquoi cette fois-ci elle disait la vérité?

-Une autre planète?

-D'une certaine façon… Vous devez savoir qu'il existe des théories selon qu'il existerait plusieurs univers parallèles. Et bien, nous venons chacun d'un monde différent. Eux, c'est des monde de deux ans de différence, tandis que moi je vient d'un monde qui rejoint tout les mondes on dirait… Tout les mondes sont représentés chez nous…

-Comment?

-Je croit que ma planète est l'épicentre de tous les mondes… Mais je ne suis pas sure… À moins que Aeris ne nous envoie que dans des mondes que je connaît un peu, pour nous permettre de survivre…

-O.o ( les deux Kent)

-( air blasé des deux argenté, qui ne sont plus argentés… u.u)

-Maman, papa, je suis rentré! Nous avons de la visite?

Il toisa du regard le trio, qui je dois l'avouer, faisait un peu pitiés dans leurs vêtements déchirés par les voyages et combats…

-Heu, qui sont-ils?

-Allez, expliquez-lui… Je suis une peu perdue dans vos explications…

Naminé ré-expliqua tout à Clark. Il hochait la tête doucement pour montrer qu'il comprenait, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Donc, vous venez d'une autre planète?

-D'un monde parallèle.

-Et vous êtes coincés ici pour un moment?

-C'est exact.

-Voulez-vous rester à la ferme?

-Clark!

-Maman! Ils n'ont pas d'endroit ou aller.

-Martha, Clark à raison. Et je crois que l'on peut leur faire confiance.

-Merci beaucoup M. Kent.

-De rien. Par contre, il va falloir aider à la ferme.

-Yé! ( nami)

-Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur une ferme, mais j'apprend vite. ( seph)

-Moi aussi! ( kadaj)

-Je vais tout vous montrer.

-Merci Clark.

-Hé hé! Salut les Kent!

-Chloé!

-C'est qui eux?

-Heu…( Quoi dire? Quoi faire?)

-Nous sommes des anciens amis à Clark, il y quelques années, il avait été faire du camping avec ses parents et on s'était liés d'amitié.

-Ha…

-Chloé Sullivan rédactrice en chef de la Torche, bien que bientôt, je ne le serai plus…

Elle tendit la main vers Naminé, puis Seph et enfin Kadaj.

-Pourquoi donc? Clark m'a dit que tu avait du talent à revendre!

Le Clark en question rougit un peu.

-Ah?! Clark à dit ça? Et bien, c'est gentil! Bon, je vous laisse entre vous. Bye!

-Au revoir!

Une fois que la voiture de Chloé fut loin, Clark regarda le trio.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça?

-Il fallait que l'on soit plausible! Bien que sa fait des années que tu mens pour cacher ta vraie identité, tu n'es pas très bon pour trouver un mensonge…

-Et vous savez mentir?

-Il faut bien! La plupart des mondes que l'on a visité, si on leurs avaient dit tout ce que je vient de vous dire dès le début, on auraient étés pris pour des fous!

-C'est vrai que votre histoire est étrange…

-Voulez-vous une preuve?

-Oui, ce serait bien.

-Tenez!

Elle retransforma les argentés et reprit sa propre apparence.

-Voilà!

-O.o

À ce moment précis, Martha et Jonathan étaient entrés dans la pièce.

-AHHH!!!

-Attention Martha!

-Maman, papa, c'est les mêmes que tout à l'heure, ils ont repris leurs vraies apparences, pour me prouver tout ce qu'ils ont dit.

-On vous laisse alors…

-Ils sortirent précipitamment. Pendant que Naminé les faisait redevenir normaux.

-Donc, votre but ici est de…?

-En réalité, on ne sais pas trop nous même, tout ce que je sais, c'est que on voyage pour devenirs meilleur et aussi, j'ai prit l'initiative d'aider les mondes que l'on va…

-Donc, nous aussi, on a pas trop le choix, sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps…

-HEY! Seph! T'es pas gentil! J'te boude! NA!

-O.o...( Clark) Bon, je vous montre ou vous allez habiter?

-Oui merci.

-Bon je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas habiter dans la maison, il y a Loïs qui a prit la dernière chambre, et de toute façon, vous auriez été à l'étroit…

-Donc on couche dans la grange?

-Heu…Oui… Mais comment savez-vous!…

-Clark, je sais ton secret, je sais à peu près ton avenir et aussi ton passé, ou enfin, des flashs, donc…

-Mon avenir?

-Oui, mais je ne peut rien te dire, sa pourrait détruire votre monde. Merci, on va s'installer, je sais qu'il y a un divan et on pourra s'installer des lits de fortune, au moins ici, on ne risque pas de se faire attaquer par un monstre, la pire chose qui pourrait arriver, c'est que Loïs arrive dépeignée et de mauvaise humeur…

Clark la regarda ébahis et éclata de rire.

-D'accord, je vous laisse, rejoignez-nous pour souper!

-Bien.

Ils commencèrent à déballer leurs maigres effets personnels _( et oui, presque tout le stock de Naminé était détruit, soit par les bagarres et autres)_… Tout ce qui leurs restaient était quelques morceaux de vêtements et leurs armes…

-Il va falloir renflouer nos stock…

-Oui, mais le plus important, racheter une matéria de soin, on a oublié la notre chez Ios et Sword…

-Non! Pas vrai! Merde!

-Pourquoi tu fait cette face là?

-Y'en a pas ici! On sais pas quand on va retourner dans un monde avec des matérias…

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-Rien…

-Vous avez perdu quelque chose?

-Oui, mais de toute façon, on aurait pas pu s'en servir ici alors… C'est juste que c'est cher et…

-Quoi donc?

-Une matéria, une boule de Lifestream qui permet de soigner, d'électrocuter, geler, empoisonner, enfin, faire de la magie quoi!

-Ah bon… Avez-vous faim?

-Oui! ( Kadaj)

-Un peu. ( nami)

-Pareil… ( seph)

-Venez! Le souper est prêt.

-Merci. Loïs est là?

-Oui.

-On continu dans le rôle des vieux amis du camping alors!

Après plusieurs question bien désagréables, ils partirent se coucher. C'est à ce moment que Naminé entendit un petit bruit en-bas. Un bruit de pas. Elle fit signe au gars de faire semblant de dormir. Le bruit de leurs douces respirations enveloppèrent l'air du soir. Une ombre s'approcha de Naminé.

-PAS ENCORE UNE FOIS!

Elle attrapa l'ombre et la projeta sur le mur.

-Aie!

Chloé se relevait tant bien que mal.

-Oh! Désolée madame Sullivan! Je ne voulait pas vous faire mal!

-Ce n'est rien… Juste un bleu…

-Pardonnez-moi de cette attaque, c'est dernièrement j'ai été attaquée par une créature qui a faillit me tuer, comme peuvent en témoigner mes compagnons…

-Ce n'est rien…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue?

-Je voulais vous parler en priver…

-De Clark?

-Oui, un peu, mais surtout de vous et vos amis.

-Heu, bien-sur! Installez-vous!

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, je n'aime pas ça.

Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit de camp de Naminé. Sephiroth et Kadaj s'assirent en face d'elle tandis que Naminé prit place à côté.

-Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes en réalité?

-Nous sommes des amis de camping à Clark_( Kadaj qui avait apprit l'histoire officielle par cœur)_…

-Stop Kadaj, Chloé sait déjà la vérité sur Clark, on peut donc lui dire la vérité, elle nous prendra pas pour des fous.

-Ha…

-Comment savez-vous que…Vous venez de la même place?

-Non… Nous venons d'un monde parallèle. Il faut que je te dise plusieurs choses moi aussi ma chère. Faites attention à Lex, il est hyper dangereux, il va devenir le pire ennemi de Clark et va souvent essayer de le tuer…

-Si vous venez d'un autre monde, comment savez-vous ce qui se trame ici?

-Mon monde est la base de tout les autres mondes… Tous les autres mondes sont représentés chez moi… D'ailleurs, peut-être que ici aussi, vous en avez des images…

-Quoi?

-Oui, vous avez des jeux vidéos non? Et bien, il y a une série de jeux qui régit des mondes!

-Quels?

-Final Fantasy.

-Pour vrai? Le petit garçon que je garde joue au 7 très souvent! Je le regarde jouer quand je le garde…

Elle remarqua alors que Kadaj et Sephy s'étaient rembrunis. Chloé regarda plus attentivement Seph et poussa une exclamation.

-Sephiroth?

-Oui, c'est bien moi…

Elle regarda alternativement Naminé et Sephiroth puis Kadaj.

-C'est impossible, c'est…

-Un jeu? Ma chère, selon le monde ou l'on va, les choses se rattachent, tout est lié.

-Mais… Il n'est pas sensé vouloir détruire le monde?

-Shilly-Shilly, Dally-Dally _( heu, la réplique de tifa dans a.c. je sais plus si sa s'écrit comme ça…)._

-Hé! J'ai déjà entendu ça dans un film!

-Final Fantasy Advent Chlidren…

-Oui! C'est ça!

-Dont je suis issu…

Naminé rendit leur vrai apparence aux gars puis reprit sa forme normale _( vous savez, cheveux même longueur que Yazoo, yeux verticaux…)_.

-C'est donc vrai?

-Oui, vous connaissez Aeris?

-Oui. Je l'ai vue dans le film…

-Elle nous a envoyés voyager au travers des…_( on connaît, sa fait plein de fois que je le dit, donc, retourner avant si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, tannée d'écrire toujours ça! u.u)_.

-Je vais revenir demain, je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de dormir, si M.Kent a dit que l'aideriez sur la ferme, vous aurez besoin de toute l'énergie que vous pourrez avoir…

-Heu… Bien… Alors… À demain?

-À demain!

Ils reprirent leurs formes d'emprunts et se recouchèrent…

_Long le chapitre!!! J'espère que je ne me répète pas trop dans mes chapitres… Enfin… j'espère que vous aimez! Review s'il vous plait? _


	22. 22: À la ferme à M Kent hihahihaoh…

**Chapitre 22 : À la ferme à M. Kent hihahihaoh…**

Le lendemain matin, Mme. Kent les réveilla à l'aurore.

-Mmmm…Seph encore 5 minutes, j'veux pas aller tuer de Heartless…

-Heu, Naminé, on est plus là-bas! On est à la ferme des Kent!

-Hum? C'est vrai… Ok, j'me lève…

Elle se leva doucement du lit qui l'avait laissée courbaturée et alla prendre une douche rapide de 5 ou 6 minutes. Elle en revint totalement réveillée, habillée et prête à l'action.

-Merci encore pour tes trucs du matin Seph, c'est super utile pour se réveiller!

-Madame Kent m'a dit que aujourd'hui, on travaillait sur la ferme juste l'avant-midi, puis qu'elle nous laisserais libre l'après-midi pour aller acheter ce qui nous est nécessaire…

-D'ac!

Ils rejoignirent Clark qui déjeunait en '' Agréable'' compagnie de Loïs.

-Ah! Salut vous trois! Vous venez aider Clark?

-Oui. On fait quoi boss?

-Vous mangez puis vous allez m'aider à trouver les arbres qui pourraient briser quelque chose sur le terrain.

-Heu… Ok.

Ils mangèrent une bouchée puis partirent voir l'état des arbres.

-Il est grand le terrain dit donc! Je ne pensait pas qu'il était si vaste!

-Il appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations…

-Je sais… Ha! Lui, il est mort et ne tient plus très fort!

-C'est vrai, je ne l'avait pas remarqué…

Il arracha l'arbre du sol après avoir regardé autour si il n'y avait qu'eux…

-O.o ( Seph et Kadaj)

-Je crois que moi-même, je ne m'y habituerai pas à te voir faire ça Clark…

-Hum…

-Clark?

-Oui?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose…

-Quoi?

-Lex… Fait attention à lui…

-Dans quel sens?

-Méfie-toi de lui… Il est extrêmement dangereux…

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Mais j'espère toujours que cette stupide prophétie ne se réalisera jamais…

-Elle se réalisera, mais en partie seulement…

-Comment…?

-Je ne peut rien te dire de plus… J'en ai déjà trop fait…

-Mais!

-Pas de mais! Et aussi, n'aie pas peur de dire ton secret à Chloé, tu seras agréablement surprit.

-Euh… Ok…

Leur avant-midi fini, ils partirent à Métropolis avec Clark_( C'était la fin de semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas skipper l'école à Clarkounet…u.u)_.

-Il vous faut quoi?

-Heu, moi il me faut quelques morceaux de vêtements, heu, que j'aille dans un magasin d'arme, mais pas d'arme à feu, juste pour les épées et c'est tout…

-Idem.

-Moi un magasin de moto!!!!

Les trois se retournèrent vers Kadaj qui venait de dire ça…

-Ben quoi…

-C'est correct Kadaj, j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter des motos… En réalité, c'est une très bonne idée.

-Vous avez assez d'argent pour acheter une moto comptant alors que vous ne venez pas du même monde que moi?

-La seule différence entre nos deux mondes Clark, c'est que ici, il y a d'autres planètes habitées, tandis que chez moi non… Vous avez la même monnaie que nos voisins du sud…Je vient du Canada chez nous… Plus précisément du Québec…

-Pourtant vous parlez tous un anglais parfais!

-Enfin… Je crois que c'est un privilège que Aeris nous donne parce que normalement, je suis pourrie en anglais…_( ce qui n'est pas mon cas )_

-Donc, tu as de l'argent américain sur toi?

-Oui, je l'ai prit quand j'ai fait mes bagages pour la première fois… C'était mes économies pour aller à New-York…

-Ah…

-Oui… Je voulait m'acheter mon électronique là, c'est moins cher que chez nous… Donc j'avait une petite fortune en mains, je l'avais toute gagnée en gardant les petits monstres d'en face que personne voulait garder…sauf moi…

Clark stationna le camion sur le bord d'un magasin assez grand.

-Voilà un centre commercial pour vos vêtements, je vais aller m'informer pour un magasin d'arme. Je revient dans 1 :30 ok?

-Comprit!

Il parti laissant les trois amis devant l'immense bâtisse. Après avoir fouillé le magasin de fond en comble, Naminé revint les bras chargés avec deux tas de sacs ambulants derrière elle.

-Nous voilà!

-C'était…pas trop…tôt…O.Oô

-Je me suis laissée emporter…

-Heu…

Ils mirent tous leurs paquets dans le coffre_( ils durent attacher le tout pour que tout ne parte pas…)_.

-Je me suis informé pour un magasin et il n'y en a que un mais il est très cher, puis voyant que vous ne sortiez pas, j'ai aussi demandé pour un concessionnaire.

-Merci.

Ils débarquèrent devant une belle boutique style moyen-âge et entrèrent, Clark les accompagnant, pour soutenir moralement les deux gars…

-Voilà ce dont j'avait besoin!

Elle revenait avec un nécessaire à affûter et polir les épées et avec un nouveau fourreau, l'autre étant fendu depuis Dirge of cerberus. Sephiroth arriva derrière elle avec des épaulettes en métal, les autres étant bloquées et bossées depuis son combat contre Sword. Tandis que Kadaj fouinait encore, ils l'accompagnèrent puis il trouva LE bijoux de la boutique. Son propre ensemble…( u.u)

-Il est beau n'est ce pas?

-C'est qui lui?

-Le vendeur…

-Ah… C'est quoi?

-Ça je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur! C'est un original qui a servit de modèle pour le film de Final Fantasy. Essayez le, je crois qu'il est de votre taille...

Kadaj prit l'ensemble, tout en essayant de ne pas rire, les autres aussi, même Sephiroth.

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de pas correct?

-Non monsieur c'était un super speech!

-Voilà!

Kadaj ressorti de la cabine avec son ancien ensemble neuf_( heu… j'me comprend… Son ancien costume, mais neuf…)_.

-Voilà, mon ancien qui était déchiré depuis notre première chute est remplacé!

Ils alla se rhabiller puis Naminé paya tous les achats et ils partirent voir les motos…

-Wow… ( Kadaj yeux plein de p'tites étoiles)

-Hé! Ils ont la moto de Cloud en démonstrateur! ( Nami)

Pendant qu'ils bavaient devant les motos, Seph s'était approché du vendeur.

-Bonjours monsieur!

-Humf…

-Vous voulez une moto?

- 4 pour êtes précis ( Nami qui vient de s'introduire dans la discussion).

- 4?

-Ben Clark, on va acheter ça dans ta face sans t'en donner une franchement! On est pas des sans-cœur! En plus je sais pas si tu avait remarqué, mais une partie des sacs dans le camion sont pour toi!

-O.o Mais…

-Pas de mais. Discussion close. Bon, on voudrait des bonnes motos, rapides et aussi, très endurantes, car nous allons leur donner du fil à retordre.

-Hum…J'ai celle-ci, qui est basée sur un model de film, qui allie ces aspects mais j'ai aussi celle là…

Il leur montra le ¾ des motos de la salle...

-Donc voilà ce que j'ai en stock…

-Seph, tu veux laquelle?

-Celle là ( il pointe l'équivalent de Fenrir).

-Et toi Kadaj?

-Elle!!!!( pointe une moto comme celle qu'il avait dans le film, et oui, une autre, toqués de FF A.C. le monsieur des motos!)

-Et toi Clark?

-Je ne peut pas…

-Allez! Je ne te donne pas le choix!

-Bon… Alors je voudrais celle-ci. ( pointe une Honda de l'année)

-C'est vrai que toi, tu vas juste t'en servir pour te promener.. Et moi je vais prendre elle ( pointe la même que Seph mais couleur argent).

-Veuillez entrer dans mon bureau pour conclure l'affaire…

20 minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous avec leurs motos et chacun un casque assorti. Seph fit semblant d'aider Clark à mettre la moto dans le camion ( ils avaient tassés les sacs) et repartirent à Smallville, trois motos suivant le camion.

-Maman, on est rentrés!

-Mais keske!…

Elle voyait 3 tas de sac entrer dans la grange puis ressortir un peu plus humain mais toujours avec un paquet de sacs…u.u

-Répartition des cadeaux!!!!

-Mais… Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes gentils avec nous donc, on peut être gentils avec vous!

Elle commença à distribuer les sacs, une dizaine pour Clark, 6 pour Martha et 5 pour Jonathan. Il y en avait même 2 pour Loïs qui avait eu une exclamation de joie. Ils déballèrent tous leurs sacs. Tous les vêtements avaient la bonne taille et aussi, les couleurs s'agençaient parfaitement avec leur propriétaires. _( J'ai une âme de styliste…)_

-Merci Naminé, ils sont magnifiques!

Martha avait reçue des beaux pantalons aux couleurs neutres avec des chandails qui mettaient en valeur son visage souriant. Clark, il avait reçu des jeans et des chemises et pull-over de marque et un coton-ouaté bleu. M.Kent avait reçu des vêtements semblables mais dans différents ton. Mais en dernier, Loïs poussa un petit cri. Elle venait de découvrir, un jean et un débardeur, mais ce n'était pas la source du cri, non, la raison était… La robe que Naminé avait trouvée. Une robe bleue, avec des fils d'argent, la robe chatoyait dans la douce lumière de la pièce. Un protège bras du même bleu ( style Yuffie dans D.o.C.) et les souliers assortis ( chaussures talon haut même bleu avec fil qui montent mi-genou). Elle sauta dans les bras de Naminé.

-Merci! C'est la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais vu!

Et elle coura l'essayer…

-Mais tout ça à du coûter une fortune!

-Sa va! Il me reste encore plein d'argent et vous n'avez pas vu le clou de la journée!

Ils sortirent dehors, et ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Les motos étaient alignées dans la cour.

-C'est à vous?

-Oui! Et la Honda est à Clark!

-Quoi!?!

-Oui, pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de courir pour rien ( clin d'œil aux Kent) ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est plaquée assurée et tout ça, à vie! Et aussi une carte essence infini, qui vous pouvez utiliser vous aussi.

-Nous ne pouvons accepter tout ça!

-Écoutez madame Kent, rien n'est remboursable dans tout ça… et, aussi, ailleurs, on a pu aider en combattant, découvrir la vérité, sauver des vies, mais, ici, on peut pas réellement faire ça, alors prenez!

Au même moment Chloé arriva dans sa voiture devant les Kents étonnés.

_Hé, hé, rapide pour écrire celui là… enfin… Rah… J'aimerais tellement avoir autant d'argent moi!!! Hihihi, ce qu'elle n'a pas dit c'est que en réalité, elle changeait des bouts de papier en vrais billets grâce à ses pouvoirs Enfin... Laissez une review, sa me permet de m'améliorer quand vous laissez des mess, voir quel style vous aimez au fur et à mesure de mes chapitres…_


	23. 23: Maubit rhube

**Chapitre 23 : Maubit rhube…**

Le soir était tombé sur la ferme. Chloé et Naminé avaient quitté la famille pour aller parler ensemble dans la grange.

-Ah, en passant, tient c'est pour toi…

-Merci Naminé!

Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une liasse de petits billets.

-Mais keske…

Elle ouvrit la liasse et vit que c'était des billets d'avions, de train, de bateau et même des tickets de métro!

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, si tu deviens une journaliste qui voyage, parfois, tu va avoir besoin de faire une pause non? Ils sont valides tout le temps, quand tu veux et n'importe où!

-Merci…

-De rien. Tient, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui veut te parler, je vous laisse…

Elle quitta la grange et Kadaj entra et s'assit aux côtés de Chloé.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, c'est que… La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas du te faire une bonne impression, je m'excuse…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Mais j'ai moi-même quelques questions pour toi, si tu veux bien-sûr…

Cette nuit là, Sephiroth et Naminé couchèrent dehors, pour être seuls, ne se doutant pas que Kadaj parlaient depuis des heures avec Chloé.

-Seph?

-Hum?

-Je peux me mettre dans tes bras? J'ai un peu froid…

-Bien-sûr, tu n'as pas à me demander une permission, tu sais…

-Bah, je ne veux plus me retrouver avec Masamune sous la gorge alors…

-J'avoue que cette journée là, je n'ai pas été très gentil avec toi… Désolé.

-Le passé, c'est le passé.

Gros silence.

-Naminé?

-Quoi?

-Penses-tu que nous reverrons nos mondes?

-Je n'en sais rien… Personnellement, j'espère que je ne reverrai pas le mien, je ne laisse pas grand chose derrière moi…

-J'espère retourner dans mon monde…

-Pourquoi?

-Leurs prouver que je ne suis plus un pantin, que je peux faire le bien aussi, pas juste le mal…

-Je te comprends un peu je crois… Mais je t'avoue que j'ai peur.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Et si… Quand on va revenir dans nos mondes, on soit obligé de se séparer, retournez tous dans nos mondes respectifs, et plus jamais avoir de nouvelles mutuellement?

-Aeris et Zack ne nous feraient pas ça…( Enfin, je l'espère…)

Silence.

-Bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit Seph.

Et ils s'endormirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Clark trouva nos deux amoureux dehors. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouva dans la grange. Chloé et Kadaj s'étaient endormis côte à côte.

-Heu, Chloé…

-Hum? Clark?!?

-Désolé, mais je viens te voler Kadaj…

-D'accord, il arrive.

Clark descendit du palier.

-Salut toi.

-Hum…Salut Chloé.

-Clark est venu te chercher… Il a été assez surprit de me trouver avec toi…

-Bon, alors j'y vais… Tu reviens ce soir hein?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bonne journée alors!

-Merde, je suis en retard au lycée!

Elle partit à la course. Kadaj entra dans la maison Kent, tout les autres mangeaient déjà.

-Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée Kadaj?

-Heu… ô

-Allez soit pas gêné, tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer Chloé, c'est vrai qu'elle est super gentille!

-Mais fait-y attention, c'est ma meilleure amie!

-Oui, oui Clark…

-Faut que j'aille à l'école, à ce soir!

-Bye fiston.

Clark partit, Jonathan confia au trio leur travail de la journée.

-Rah! Sa fait quatre heures qu'on ramasse des caillou et il y en a toujours autant!

-C'est le travail et on le fait. Allez soldat, il faut que vous vous fassiez de l'endurance!

-Hey, le général qui est même plus général…

-Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie Naminé.

-Ben alors fait le pas non plus.

Kadaj ne les regardait même pas, fixant le sol, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Naminé fit un petit signe à Seph qui fit signe que oui, elle pouvait.

-Ha salut Chloé!

-Où Chloé, où?

-Sa, sa prouve que tu pensais à elle…

-Rah… C'est juste que…

-Tu l'aimes…

-Oui…

Sephiroth s'approcha de Kadaj et l'entraîna plus loin. Naminé continua à enlever les roches.

-Tu sais Kadaj, aimer, sa ouvre beaucoup de portes dans ton esprit et ton cœur. L'amour de Naminé a comblé un vide que je ressentais avant en moi, et que je n'avais jamais pu remplir. Savoir que quelqu'un t'aime pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur est le plus beau cadeau qu'une personne peut faire à une autre. La première fois que j'ai vu Naminé, j'ai pu voir une petite lueur autour d'elle, même si elle était transie de peur…

-C'est la même chose avec Chloé!

-Allez, on retourne enlever des pierres. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

-D'ac.

La journée passa, bien que Naminé grogna un peu tout le long…

-Tient Kadaj, prend le casque de Clark( je lui ai piqué) et invite Chloé à souper à Métropolis, elle doit bien connaître un petit resto tranquille! On va faire pareil moi et Seph. Tient voilà un petit d'argent pour payer vos repas, oublie pas, tu payes son repas.

-Heu. Ok…

-À demain matin alors!

-Elle partit en courant retrouver Seph et ils partirent manger un bout.

-Kadaj, tu es là!

-Chloé!

-Pourquoi tiens-tu deux casques?

-Je t'invite manger au heu… Resto!

-Pour vrai? C'est trop gentil!

-Elle embarqua derrière Kadaj et ils partirent à la suite de Sephiroth et Naminé.

-Ce restaurant là est super! Mais il est très cher…

-C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui paye!

* * *

-Tu pensais à elle quand tu disais que tu leur enverrais quelqu'un?

-Non… Mais tant mieux! Il a trouvé lui-même l'amour!

-Mais, si ils partent de ce monde, elle va rester là non?

* * *

-Seph? J'ai peur pour Kadaj…

-Pourquoi? Il est heureux et il a découvert l'amour!

-Justement! Keski nous dit que Chloé va pouvoir nous suivre?

-Attendons ce qu'il va se passer, peut-être que Aeris y a déjà pensé et que tout était prévu!

* * *

Tu sais Chloé, je suis bien ici à regarder vos étoiles, avec toi…

-Moi aussi… C'est vrai, pendant longtemps, j'ai aimé longtemps Clark, mais… On dirait qu'avec toi, mon amour est plus profond… Comme un mur de pierre plutôt qu'un mur de plâtre par exemple_( ok… Ca c'était poche…)_

-Moi, c'est la première fois que je tombe en amour… Je sais pas trop comment réagir…

Chloé la tourna vivement et lui donna un baisé fougueux.

( Kadaj super rouge mais heureux…)

_Voilitou! Petit chapitre, mais enfin… Les prochains chapitres vont prendre un peu plus de temps, je suis très fatiguée… ( Surtout à cause de ma journée blanche… u.u Fait très mal le snowblade quand tu fais des tonneaux.. aie…) Il me faut une review minimum pour le prochain chapitre..._


	24. 24: Tout va de travers

**Chapitre 24 : Tout va de travers**

_Petite note, pour le dernier chapitre, en réalité, c'était moi qui avais le rhume pas les perso… Pensait qu'il fallait le dire, sinon, on aurait pu se poser des questions…_

* * *

-Seph! Ils nous encerclent, on fait quoi là?

-Cour Nami, cour!

-Je te suis, va devant Naminé je te couvre!

-Non! Je ne vous laisserai pas derrière!

-Va-t'en!

-Vas-y grande sœur!

Elle part à courir mais arrête brutalement vis-à-vis une cascade.

-Arrg!

-AHHHHH!!!!

-SEPH KADAJ!!!!!

* * *

-Naminé réveille-toi!

-SEPH!

-Sa va, je suis là. Que s'est-il passé?

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

-On était entouré de…de… ( secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place) soldats, ils étaient terriblement forts, même toi et Kadaj avaient de la misère à les empêcher de nous approcher, vous m'avez dit de courir, je ne voulais pas, mais à force que vous me criiez, je suis partie, rendue vis-à-vis une cascade, j'ai entendu…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

-Qu'as-tu entendu?

-Des cris, les vôtres… Puis, je me suis réveillée…

-Sa va, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

-J'espère…

-Alors les tourtereaux, sa va ce matin?

-Clark, Naminé ne pourra pas travailler aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a besoin de se remettre les idées en place et de se reposer.

-Mais toi et Kadaj pourrez?

-Oui oui, si je le trouve.

-Il n'est pas là? ( Utilise son pouvoir rayon X) Et non, il n'est pas là… Je vais aller voir chez Chloé.

-D'accord. Je vais travailler.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la grange laissant seule la petite Naminé encore toute traumatisée de son cauchemar.

-Naminé…

-Heu?

-Naminé!

-Kadaj?

-Oui…

-Mais keske tu fais là? Clark te cherche partout!

( Gros soupir de la part de Kadaj)

-Naminé, je vais rester ici.

-Ben installe-toi à côté de moi, va se faire une partie de carte, j'te comprends de pas vouloir travailler ce matin, moi aussi je suis fatiguée…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

-Quoi alors? ( Vient de cliquer) Non! Kadaj, faut pas que tu restes, on a besoin de toi! J'ai besoin de te toi! Seph aussi! T'as toujours été là pour alléger la situation, tu te fends en quatre pour nous aider quand on est dans le trouble!

-Nami, ma décision est prise, j'aime trop Chloé pour la quitter.

-Je comprends ton amour et je suis sure que Aeris aussi! Elle va nous permettre de la faire venir avec nous! Aeris!!! Dit lui toi!!!

Un silence de mort tomba sur les deux amis.

-AERIS! Non…( Tombe à genou)

-Désolé Nami.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir quand une douce lueur apparu dans la grange.

-Aeris?

-Non, c'est Zack, Aeris est occupée pour le moment, il faut quelle s'occupe un peu de Cloud de temps à autre, sinon, il tomberait dans une dépression profonde… Lui qui m'avait promit de retrouver le sourire… Enfin, pourquoi l'avez-vous appelée?

-Kadaj veut nous quitter, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter Chloé!

-C'est vrai Kadaj?

-Oui.

-Même si tu es conscient que cette décision pourrait remettre en cause tout votre voyage?

-Oui.

-Ton amour est profond?

-J'ai tant Chloé… Je n'ai jamais aimé avant elle et je crois que si on ne pouvait pas être ensemble, je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer quelqu'un…

-Naminé? Tu veux réellement qu'il vous suive, même s'il a le cœur brisé?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le cœur brisé! Je voudrais qu'il vienne et que Chloé vienne aussi!

-Même si elle ne sait pas se défendre?

Une exclamation sortit des balles de foin.

-Hé! Je sais me défendre quand même! J'ai prit des cours de karaté!

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Kadaj et de Naminé.

-Mais est-ce que se sera assez pour ce qu'il y a comme dangers ailleurs?

-S'il te plait Zack!

-Bien…Ok, elle peut venir avec vous, mais auparavant…

Il lança une lumière bleue sur Chloé qui perdit connaissance.

-Pourquoi??

-Je lui ai donné la magie, comme cela, elle pourra mieux s'adapter aux mondes extérieurs et aussi, le don de parler les langues des autres planètes.

-Merci Zack, merci.

-Comme ça, Kadaj va pouvoir rester avec nous!

Zack disparut et Clark arriva en courant.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé Ka… Il est là? CHLOÉ!

Il s'agenouilla devant son amie et demanda des explications aux compères. Durant l'explication Seph rentra du travail puis ils discutèrent longuement des répercussions des évènements récents.

-Donc Chloé va partir avec vous?

-Si elle veut.

Les yeux de la blondinette papillonnèrent.

-Ka…Kadaj?

-Je suis là.

-L'homme qui était là, c'était Zack?

-Oui.

-Le Zack?

-( hoche la tête)

-Keskil m'a fait?

-Il t'a donné la chance de venir avec nous, si tu veux.

-Ah…

-Écoute, si tu préfère rester ici, je comprends, tu sais.

-Mais t'es fou? Voir d'autre mondes, et peut-être même de la magie?! Hey, je ne veux pas manquer ça! Je vais être la première journaliste qui va voir d'autres univers. ( Sautille sur place et a plein d'étoiles dans les yeux style un peu Tiffany dans Card Captor Sakura u.u)

-o.Oô ( Tous…)

-Aieuh!

-Le signal?

-Je crois, ou alors, une migraine foudroyante…

-Vous vous en allez?

-Oui.

Clark s'approcha de Chloé.

-Tu vas me manquer Clo.

-Moi aussi Clark. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.

-Tu...Tu savais donc?

-Oui...Enfin , je m'en doutais et Naminé à confirmée mes soupçons.

Clark lança un regard de côté à Naminé.

-Mais sa ne te dérange pas?

-Tu es pareil à avant même si je sais la vérité, toujours toi même! Pourquoi sa me dérangerais?

-Le fait que je ne sois pas d'ici...

-Ce n'est pas plus grave que ça Clark, et je sais... Tu vas avoir une vie extraordinaire.

-Vite ramassons notre stock, Chloé, va chercher tes affaires, on part d'ici une demi-heure!

Chacun partirent de leur côté, allant chercher leurs affaires. Une fois le tout mit dans un tas ( vive Nami et sa folie du magasinage... u.u) Ils dirent au revoir aux Kent et la lumière les engloba.

_Mini chapitre parce que je crois qu'une certaine Chanel avait hâte à la suite._

_Donc, au prochain chapitre!!!!_


	25. 25: Réveil imparfais

**Chapitre 25 : Réveil imparfait**

-Kouak? Kouek?

-Hein?

Un bec jaune essayait d'arracher les cheveux de Kadaj.

-Un chocobo? On est retourné dans un final fantasy?

Il vit Sephiroth encore inconscient par terre Il se retourna, vit Naminé. Il commençait à paniquer.

-Chloé?

-Je suis là! Regarde, il est tout mignon cet oiseau! On dirait une grosse autruche!

-C'est un chocobo.

-Ah, oui, mon petit voisin m'en parlait.

-Allons réveiller les autres, je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Seph et lui demanda de se réveiller. Chloé faisait la même chose avec Naminé.

-La ferme des chocobos! Vous êtes revenus chez vous les gars!

-Quoi chez nous? Dit Kadaj.

-Chez moi? … … …

Sephiroth fit sombre mine.

-Quoi t'es pas content? Tu vas pouvoir enfin leurs prouver, que tu es super gentil en fait!

-Mais… Comment je vais faire? Ils m'ont toujours pris pour une expérience, ou une arme, le seul ami que j'avais était Zack, mais je ne sais plus si en ce moment, il est mort!

Chloé et Kadaj partirent un peu plus loin, laissant le champ libre à Naminé.

-Seph, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tes actions futures et passées, vit avec le présent! Écoute, fait leur face, montre leur le fond de ton cœur, montre que Jénova n'est plus rien pour toi, prouve-leur! Détruit là!

-Quoi?

-Si tu as encore peur qu'elle essaye de te reprendre ton esprit, dépêche-toi de la tuer maintenant! Ils verront que tu la déteste, ensuite, on pourrais aller chercher ton père, il doit trouver le temps long dans son cercueil.

-Je ne peux pas la tuer.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas la voir!

-Seph, c'est correct. Tient, on prend nos motos et on monte à Midgar ok?

-On s'en va.

-Quoi?

-Je ne veux plus voir ce monde.

-Hein?

-Demande à Aeris ou Zack de nous envoyer ailleurs.

-Mais…

Il sortit Masamune et la pointa vers Naminé.

-J'ai dit, on s'en va.

Kadaj et Chloé accoururent vers les deux autres.

-N'approchez pas.

-Seph…

-ALLEZ!

-( en pensée) Aeris, fait ce qu'il demande, ou enfin fait quelque chose, j'avoue que là, j'ai vraiment peur, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Naminé se mit à briller et elle se transforma progressivement en Aeris.

-Sephiroth, pourquoi je ressens autant de colère en toi tout à coup?

-Fait-nous partir d'ici.

-Non.

Il attrapa le bras d'Aeris.

-J'ai dit maintenant Aeris, c'est ta dernière chance.

-Seph, lâche Aeris! Elle nous a sauvé! Tu t'en souviens? C'est toi qui m'a dit ça!

Sephiroth lui lança un regard( Style le regard qui tue) et Kadaj ferma sa bouche.

-Je ne me répèterai pas Aeris.

-Tu n'as donc pas changé. Tu t'es joué des sentiments de Naminé et de l'amitié de Kadaj?

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, toi bien à l'abri, dans ton monde des morts, t'as la personne qui t'aime à tes côtés, tu n'as pas peur, tu n'as plus mal, tu n'as plus rien à perdre, tout à gagner, je vois clair dans ton jeu à présent.

-Quoi?

Elle essaya de se libérer de la poigne de l'argenté.

-Tu as voulu changer l'avenir parce que tu savais que si tu ne mourais pas, tu aurais quand même eu tous tes pouvoirs et ils t'auraient permis de devenir une sorte de déesse hein?

-Jamais! Sephiroth comment oses-tu dire cela! ( Aeris)

-Seph?

-Quoi Kadaj?

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis?

-Ne l'écoute pas Kadaj! ( Aeris)

-Ferme-la menteuse!

Chloé regardait tout cela impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire en réalité. Elle sentit un courant d'air et vit Zack à ses côtés. Il avait l'air triste. Il se retourna et alla plus loin, comme si ce que Sephiroth avait dit lui avait brisé le cœur.

-Avoue!

-Tu n'es pas mieux Sephiroth, et toi Kadaj, tu es pitoyable! Vous êtes tous mes marionnettes, même ce débile de Zack, il m'a vraiment cru quand je lui ai fait part de mon idée! Il t'aimait vraiment comme un frère Sephiroth. Pitoyables mortels…

-Aeris, tu n'es pas mieux que Jénova!

-Oui, je suis mieux, car mon autre moi est toujours vivante, et bientôt, votre monde ne sera plus que son palais et vous ses esclaves. J'ai réussi!

Une lumière la frappa de plein fouet.

-Quoi!?!

Zack pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça!

-Comme je l'ai fait mon très cher pantin, vous êtes si manipulables…

Sephiroth leva Masamune vers Aeris.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, même si Cloud doit me détester pour l'éternité et même plus, je te détruirai pour toujours!

-Et comment veux tu faire cela? _( vraiment avec un air baveux, vive Aeris méchante)_

-Avec mon aide il pourra.

Aeris sembla moins sure d'elle tout d'un coup.

-Voyons mon amour, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Si tu m'aide, tu pourras rester avec moi pour l'éternité, une éternité d'amour…

-Voyons donc… Tu viens de m'insulter et tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans ce piège?

Sephiroth leva Masamune et plongea vers Aeris.

-( en pensée) Ou est Naminé?

Elle esquiva gracieusement son attaque.

-C'est tout ce que le grand Sephiroth à en réserve?

Zack leva les mains vers la lame et jeta un sort. La lame devint bleue. Aeris lança une boule de lifestream que Sephiroth évita. Il leva l'arme et la plongea dans le corps de la jeune femme.

-Impossible, c'est impossible! NNNOOONNN!!!!

Elle se retransforma rapidement en Naminé, qui, elle, gisait dans son sang. Sephiroth prit son amour dans ses bras.

-Naminé! Elle ne respire plus!

Il lui fit le bouche à bouche et le massage cardiaque.

-NAMINÉ!

-C'est fini Seph…

-Non!

Il s'approcha de Zack.

-Zack, fait quelque chose!

-Je ne peux pas…

-AHHH!!!! _( cri poche… u.u)_

Il leva Masamune et coupa tout ce qui l'entourait : Arbres, rochers, murs.

-Non! Elle ne peut pas… Il tomba à genou. Non, pas elle, PAS ELLE!

Il prit son corps dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers Midgar.

-Grand frère! Attend-nous!

-Non, laisse le Kadaj, sa douleur est dangereuse, il doit se reprendre.

-Sa va aller Zack?

-Non, mais je vais faire ce qu'il faut, je vais chercher l'autre Aeris pour la tuer, elle est trop dangereuse.

* * *

Sephiroth marcha longtemps, avec le petit corps dans ses bras, qu'il serrait de toutes ses force, avec l'espoir que son cœur repartirait…

-Enfin, Midgar, allons retrouver mon passé.

Il entra dans la ville. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la rue, en le voyant s'éloignaient. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Parce qu'il transportait un cadavre, il était couvert de sang, ses yeux et cheveux anormaux ou parce qu'il avait déjà fait le mal là? Il intercepta un jeune garçon paralysé par la peur.

-Excuse moi, ou est l'ascenseur le plus proche pour monter au niveau supérieur?

Le petit enfant pointa une grosse colonne pas trop loin. Il se dépêcha à monter à l'intérieur. Il prit le p'tit téléphone d'urgence qui était directement relié à la tour Shinra. Il composa le numéro secret que seuls les soldat première classe savaient et les turks.

-Tour Shinra, qui est à l'appareil?

-Ici le général Sephiroth, je veux parler au président immédiatement.

-Heu… Bi…Bien-sûr monsieur… Je vous le passe immédiatement…

Il avait entendu le tremblement dans sa voix. Toute cette mascarade lui donnait mal au cœur.

-Ici Rufus Shinra à l'appareil.

-Bonjours Rufus. Je vois que vous avez vieilli.

-Qui parle?

-Sephiroth.

-Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro? ( éclair de ''génie'' de la part de Rufus) Reno? Si encore une de tes sales blagues…

-Monsieur Shinra, si vous ne me croyez pas, attendez quelques minutes, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha le combiné et descendis de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea vers la tour. Dès qu'il entra dans le hall, ce fut la panique totale. Les gardes le visèrent mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, de toute façon, il avait le corps de Naminé encore dans les bras donc…

Rufus Shinra descendit lui-même voir si ce n'était finalement qu'une blague de mauvais goût de la part du Turk roux, mais ce qu'il vit en bas, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Vous avez grandi Shinra.

-Vous venez ici, comme en promenade de santé avec une femme dans vos bras, même si vous avez tué mon père?

-Demandez à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes, et vous aller comprendre pourquoi j'ai une femme dans les bras.

-Baissez vos fusils, gardez les matérias chargées.

-La confiance règne…

Il déposa le corps par terre et enleva son arme.

-Voilà, je peux vous parler à présent?

-Hum, oui.

Rufus venait juste de s'apercevoir que la femme était en sang, Sephiroth aussi, et qu'elle, elle ne respirait plus.

-Vous n'êtes pas Sephiroth n'est-ce pas?

-Je le suis, mais, pas le même qu'ici.

Il commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire qui lui était arrivée.

-Cette femme mérite les plus grand honneurs, elle a sauvé la vie d'un nombre incroyalbe de personne, en commencant par moi-même et Kadaj.

-Ou sont les autres?

-Je n'en sais rien, je suis parti sans eux.

-Vous l'aimiez?

-Je…

Il pencha la tête par en avant et une larme, une seule s'écroula de ses yeux et tomba sur Naminé. Et il senti une piqûre violente dans son cou.

_Beuh!!!!! Pas fine hein? Pour la suite, il me faut une review, et pas juste de chanel. Allez, je demande pas la lune!_


	26. 26: Lumière

**Chapitre 26 : Lumière**

Un violente lumière brûla la rétine de ses yeux quand il les ouvrit.

-Ah, mon cher spécimen est revenu…

-Hojo.

-Je vois que tu me reconnaît, ta mémoire est restée intacte, le corps de ton amie est très intéressant, elle a une anatomie légèrement différente de la nôtre.

-Non, tu n'as pas fait ça!

-Je me suis gêné. Voyons mon fils, tu es plus pur que ça non? D'ailleurs, j'ai pu sauver l'embryon.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne savais donc pas?

-Non. Détachez-moi Hojo.

Hojo hésita puis commença à défaire les liens qui le retenait.

-Tien.

Sephiroth l'attrapa et attira Masamune vers lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me faire confiance.

-Le fils de sont père.

-Mon père est Vincent Valentine et ma mère Lucrecia!

-Comment!?

-Je sais la vérité et je sais ce que tu vas faire dans le futur, je vais libérer cette planète de toi, ainsi… Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il entraîna le scientifique fou vers la sortie

-Je t'emmène voir un homme dont tu as ruiné la vie.

-Lequel?

-Pitoyable.

-Mais auparavant, tu ne veux pas voir ton enfant?

Sephiroth s'immobilisa.

-Oui…

Il entraîna l'homme vers une autre salle du labo, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa étonné.

Naminé était dans un tube, ses cheveux flottants autour d'elle. Elle semblait vivante, ondulant doucement dans le Mako.

-Tu as osé la mettre dans ça?!

-Le tient même.

-Pourquoi?

-Regarde les machines autours d'elle.

Il regarda et vit finalement avec stupeur que son cœur battait faiblement, son encéphalogramme était normal.

-Comment.

-J'ai regardé quand les Turks me l'on apporté et, elle était comme ça, mais Rufus m'a juré qu'elle était bel et bien morte, c'est étrange.

-Sort là de là.

-Pourquoi?

-Sort là!

Le scientifique commença à jouer avec des manettes. Le tube commença à ce vider. Sephiroth avança doucement vers Naminé.

-Nami, m'entends-tu?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

-Se…ph…

-Chut.

-Ho…jo… Il…

-Ne parle pas.

-Attention!

Il se retourna et vit Hojo sortant une seringue.

-Ah, non, pas une deuxième fois!

Juste quand il allait frapper avec Masamune, Kadaj et Chloé entrèrent en coup de vent dans la salle, accompagnés de Cloud et sa bande. Aeris étaient absente. Vincent tira Hojo dans la poitrine à la même place que lui autrefois.

-Seph!

Kadaj sauta dans les bras de Sephiroth. Zack apparut dans la pièce, à côté de Cloud. Quand Sephiroth réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte de Kadaj, il se précipita sur Naminé.

-Elle respire?

-Oui.

-Mais comment?

-Je n'en sais rien. Et toi, comment as-tu fais pour faire venir Cloud et les autres?

-Zack. Il devait… enfin…Aeris…

-Continu.

-Il nous as téléporté ici, parce qu'il avait entendu l'appel de Naminé.

-Elle l'a appelé?

-Sa a l'air…

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Nami…

Elle sourit doucement et serra sa main.

_Super court, mais, enfin, vous verez…_


	27. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

-Naminé!

-Hum?

-Allez, il faut aller s'entraîner!

-Rah, sa fait 3 mois qu'on s'entraîne!

-Allez, faut garder le bébé en forme…

-Rah! T'es terrible!

-Hé hé, salut les Francoeurs!

-Salut Chloé! Ou est Kadaj!

-Il arrive avec le barbecue.

-Les autres sont ou?

-Cloud finit ses livraisons, Tifa ferme le bar dans 15 minutes, Barret ne peut pas venir, il a découvert un nouveau point de pétrole et Vincent, heu, il arrive bientôt.

-Et Reno?

-Quoi Reno doit venir?

-Oui avec Rude, ils sont super sympa! Et en plus ils apportent toujours de la bière alors…

-Me semblais aussi…

-Salut la compagnie!

-Attend Kadaj, je vais t'aider.

-Chloé, je ne pensais jamais qu'un jour, je verrais Kadaj et Sephiroth faire du barbecue un jour, si j'avais su…

Une touffe de poil rouge passa l'embrasure de la porte.

-On arrive pas trop en avance?

-Non non, sa va. Sa va Reno?

-Bien, bien, toi ma belle Naminé?

-Hey le comique! Elle est réservée, tu oublie qu'elle est mariée.

-C'est vrai… Allez Rude, t'es le plus fort!

En effet, Rude traînait un immense boite réfrigérée.

-LES BIÈRES!

Naminé arriva pour sauter dans la caisse, mais des bras assez bronzés l'arrêtèrent.

-Hé Cloud lâche-moi! J'veux juste une bière!

-Non, tu es enceinte, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Naminé parti en courant en criant injustice et en bougonnant. Reno la rejoint.

-Tient, tu peux voler une gorgée de la mienne, une gorgée, sa ne dérangera pas.

-Merci.

-Reno t'a pas honte?

-Tifa!

-Allez, tient Naminé, boisson qui goûte alcoolisé, mais qui ne l'est pas.

-C'est pas pareil… Mais ces mieux que rien…

-Vincent!

-Salut.

-Hé hé Vinnie!

-Kadaj, tu la boucles, arrête de déranger mon père s'il te plait.

-Rah, si on peut même plus s'amuser…

Naminé éleva le ton commençant à parler.

-Mes amis, pour moi, aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale. C'est un jour, ou tout est différent de ce que l'histoire aurait du être. Les ennemis sont devenus amis : elle pointa Sephiroth et Cloud. L'amour à éclot un peu partout, une famille s'est reconstituée, l'avenir est plus brillant qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Pour tout cela, levons nos verres à Zack et à nous tous!

Leurs verres tintèrent.

Les discussions reprirent Kadaj discutant avec Reno, Naminé, Sephiroth et Cloud.

-Hey, il y a une question que je me pose depuis un bout. Si on va dans un monde, ou il y a notre équivalent, il disparaît, il dort, ou quoi?

-Heu… Pourquoi cette question débile qui me refile un mal de crane? _( on devine…Reno…)_

-Ce n'est stupide sa question…

Une explosion retentie dans la cour, une ombre s'avançant au milieu de la fumée.

-Regardez qui voilà…

_Gniak gniak, a vous de voir si vous voulez la suite. Envoyez-moi des reviews et on va voir( je suis diabolique, littéralement.)_


	28. Conclusion2

**Voila un moment que j'y pensait alors voici la vraie fin de la fic, très noire, je dois l'avouer, j'ai sortit tous les sentiments noirs qui avaient sommeillés en moi il y a un long, long moment. bonne lecture. Attention, tres long, durait 16 pages en word.**

Naminé vit une silhouette connue avancer au travers de la poussière. Elle eut un frisson, le sentiment qu'un regard malfaisant se posait sur elle.

-Au moins, j'ai du goût.

Elle vit Sephiroth, la mauvaise version de Sephiroth s'avancer. Personne n'avait d'arme, car depuis longtemps, les monstres avaient arrêtés d'attaquer et il n'y avait plus la menace qui planait sur eux. Seuls les Turks continuaient a en avoir. Seph s'avança devant Naminé et regarda son alter ego.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Sephiroth (on va l'appeler… bad Seph….) le toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pour rendre ce monde à mère. Et tu dois te joindre a moi, même si tout ce temps de vie tranquille ont du te rendre faible…

-Tu te trompes, ma… notre… mère est Lucrecia et Vincent est notre père.

Bad Seph rit doucement.

-Notre mère, non pas par le sang, mais par l'Adn et notre vision du monde.

-Je ne vois plus le monde tel que je le voyais.

Naminé n'osait pas parler, elle sentait que Seph essayait de se convaincre lui-même, c'était son combat. Elle fit alors signe aux autres de ne pas bouger, pour l'instant.

Sephy reprit la parole.

-Je sais qu'il existe des choses pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de se battre.

Il prit la main de Naminé qui la serra brièvement.

Bad Seph le regarda et fit un sourire carnassier.

-Alors les informations que j'ai réussi a avoir son vraie. Mon autre moi à une vie pépère, va avoir un enfant et c'est marié…

-Oui. Et d'ailleurs, tu viens de mettre à l'eau une réunion entre amis.

-Oh, j'en suis navré. C'est vrai que ça doit être terrible pour toi. Savoir que tu vas encore perdre ce en quoi tu tien le plus, comme d'habitude.

Sephiroth tiqua et serra son emprise sur la main de Naminé.

-Je ne la perdrai pas. Mais toi, tu dois comprendre que la vie est autre chose que mère. Naminé me l'a apprit et elle m'a empêché de m'enfoncer dans une vie de souffrance et de haine perpétuelle.

Ce fut au tour de Bad Seph de tiquer. Il lança un regard au groupe derrière Sephiroth.

-Bien, puisque tu semble ne pas comprendre…

Il leva les main et lança un regard à Naminé qui elle, s'agita.

Une masse noire s'éleva des mains de Bad Seph et se développa en dôme qui l'enveloppa avec Naminé et Kadaj qui s'était élancé vers eux.

Sephiroth regarda son alter ego voler devant lui et le fusilla des yeux. Il n'avait pas son arme, pareil pour Kadaj et Naminé. Il vit le dôme se transformer en sous sol Shinra.

-Tu connais cet endroit ?

Sephy hocha la tête.

Bad Seph le regarda et sourit.

-Donc tu as découvert comme moi ce qu'il y avait dans ces écrits.

-Non. Mais j'en sais l'essentiel.

L'autre le regarda amusé.

-Et tu la crois ?

Il pointa Naminé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'elle t'aime réellement ?

Sephiroth figea un instant. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il se tourna vers Naminé. Elle le regarda longuement puis regarda Bad Seph et lui répondit tout simplement.

-Sans sa présence à mes côtés, je serais vide, morte de l'intérieur. Il est ma vie, tout simplement. Et toi aussi tu pourrais vivre l'amour si tu écoutais la vérité.

Sephiroth lui sourit, touché par ses paroles pendant que Bad Seph lui lançait un regard assassin.

-J'ai l'amour de mère et c'est amplement suffisant.

Cette fois-ci Kadaj explosa.

-L'amour de mère ?! Jusqu'ici que t'a elle apporté a par de la souffrance et l'impression d'être seul au monde, sans rien ni personne ?!

Bad Seph le prit comme un coup.

-La ferme pitoyable créature manquée ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas l'esprit créé pour ça. Mère me l'a dit.

Il leva Masamune qui semblait terne entre ses doigts.

-Maintenant je vais vous tuer, puis tuer tout les autres avant de prendre cette planète pour vaisseau.

Sephiroth soupira… Il était tellement borné… Mais il trouvait étrange le comportement de son propre double. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, pourquoi ne se remettait t-il pas en doute, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Qu'était-il arrivé a son double ? Il soupira et regarda Bad Seph.

-Je suppose que tu ne donneras pas une arme et que tu vas me tuer comme un lâche pour prouver encore pus que tu es différent ?

Serrant les dents Bad Sep fit apparaître une autre épée avec un sourire sardonique.

-J'ai toujours rêvé me battre contre moi-même depuis Génésis et Angeal.

-C'était le bon temps… Tout était moins compliqué.

Ils dirent en même temps :

-Suivre les ordres et essayer de son côté de sauver des vies pendant la guerre…

Les deux semblèrent surpris puis Sephiroth raffermit sa prise sur l'épée.

Bad Seph fit de même et ils se mirent en position.

Sephiroth porta le premier coup si vite que Naminé ne le vit pas bouger mais les lames se rencontraient déjà vivement. Des étincelles volaient et Naminé pria de toutes ses forces que Sephy ne se fasse pas blesser… Elle était triste pour Bad Seph mais elle savait qu'il avait franchit le point de non retour. Elle prit la main de Kadaj et ferma les yeux. Elle senti quelque chose de chaud lui mouiller le visage et l'essuyait et eut un frisson d'horreur. C'était du sang.

O.o.O

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Sephiroth, Bad Seph décida de créer une ouverture et alla attaquer la jeune femme enceinte. C'était facile, trop même. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Il allait porter le coup quand Kadaj se mit devant elle et prit le coup de plein fouet.

O.o.O

Naminé Vit Kadaj tomber comme au ralentit et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ses yeux ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient… Elle vit une longue coupure sur la poitrine du jeune homme et prit peur. Elle n'eut aucune gêne et enleva sa chemise et commença à la déchirer en une longue bande de tissu. Elle releva les yeux et vit Bad Seph la regarder, un air indéchiffrable au visage. Elle le regarda avec défi en même temps que de ses deux mains libre elle déchirait. Il se retourna et para aisément un coup de Sephy. Naminé banda maladroitement Kadaj qui ainsi ne perdait presque plus de sang semblait moins souffrir. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit le visage de Naminé au-dessus du sien.

-Nami… Fait attention…

-Chut Kadaj.

Elle reporta son attention sur le combat et prit une grande inspiration.

-Kadaj, touche moi s'il vient par ici.

-Nami ?

-Ca va aller… T'inquiète pas…

Elle referma les yeux et imagina Sephiroth.

…Mon amour…

O.o.O

Sephiroth fut déstabilisé mais ne le montra pas. Il sentait une présence en lui. Pas Jénova. Quelque chose de plus doux, qui lui donnait des forces. Il regarda son ennemi qui le regardait avec un air moqueur, voyant que son alter ego s'essoufflait autant que lui. Il entendit la voix de Naminé et il lui semblait la sentir derrière lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes, l'aidant à tenir son épée.

-Naminé…

Bad Seph le regarda, les yeux plissés et l'attaqua.

Il répliqua plus fortement qu'il pensait l'avoir fait, déstabilisant fortement Bad Seph.

Il profita de la brèche créée pour lui porter un coup. Il enchaîna et bout de quelques secondes Bad Seph tomba sur le sol se tenant le ventre.

-Comment… ?

-Notre amour nous l'a permit…

Les mots venaient en unisson de Seph et Naminé. Ils leur semblaient tout comprendre l'un de l'autre, leur âme se complétant…

Bad Seph essaya de se relever mais ne réussit pas.

Sephiroth (gentil) senti que les mots sortaient seuls.

-Sephiroth… Repose en paix maintenant et à jamais. Tu rejoins maintenant ta vraie mère, celle qui t'aime et tu auras la paix pour l'éternité. Ses mains se posèrent sur Bad Seph qui disparut en poussière de Lifestream.

Seph senti que la présence de Naminé le quittait et se tourna vers elle. Elle était couverte de sang et le sien gela dans ses veines. Kadaj reposait sur ses genoux et ne bougeait plus du tout… son bandage de secours était carmin comme la cape de Vincent.

Il courut vers Naminé qui faisait en son possible pour le soigner. Le dôme disparut en se désagrégeant et laissant voir les autres crier. Sephiroth s'agenouilla devant Kadaj et posa doucement sa tête sur le torse du jeune argenté. Son coeur battait faiblement. Il se tourna vers les autres en criant qu'on lui apporte une matéria de Soins. Cloud lui tendit la sienne et Sephiroth l'utilisa immédiatement. Kadaj reprit des couleurs mais resta inconscient. Sephiroth recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, épuisé, les yeux cernés, que Kadaj s'en sortirait.

Chloé pleurait sur l'épaule de Tifa.

Le silence se fit, soulagés, tout le monde fermait les yeux, comme au moment, à l'hôpital qu'ils avaient apprit que l'opération de Cid avait réussit et qu'ils lui avaient enlevé sa tumeur cancérigène. Ils les r'ouvrirent quand ils entendirent un léger bruit venant du trou dans le mur et un chuchotement de colère. Naminé reconnu Yazoo et Loz. Loz avait fait chuter une pierre en bougeant et Yazoo l'avait grondé. Mais lui-même semblait soulagé d'avoir entendu la nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que tout le monde les regardait.

Il prit l'épaule de Loz et lui fit un signe. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient alors que Tout le monde se demandait qui ils étaient. Naminé fit un signe à Seph qui prit Kadaj et elle courut rapidement dehors. Elle voyait Loz et Yazoo s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

-LOZZZZZZ !!!!!! YYYAAAAZZZOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVENEZ !!!! JE VOUS EN PRIE !!

Ils figèrent et la regardèrent, se demandant comment il se faisait qu'elle les connaissait. Ils revinrent vers elle et l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Vous veilliez sur Kadaj ?

Ils firent signe que oui.

-Venez, il faut vous présenter aux autres… Allez, n'ayez pas peur… Personne n'a d'arme… Et je suis sure que Kadaj serait vraiment content de vous voir…

Ils la suivirent, mal à l'aise…

-Regardez !!!! C'est les frères de Kadaj !

Cloud regarda longuement les deux hommes puis s'autorisa un sourire.

-Bienvenue.

La tension qui avait été accumulée jusqu'au moment ou il parle disparut.

Tout le monde vint les voir, chaleureux. Les deux homme qui n'avaient jamais été acceptés furent prit au dépourvut et ce fut Kadaj qui les sauva.

-Ya…zoo ? Loz ?

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui et coururent se mettre à ses côtés.

-Petit frère…

Yazoo lui donna une accolade doucement, sans le brusquer et Loz lui tapotait la tête.

-Vous êtes là…

-Oui Kadaj.

-C'est pas un rêve ?

-Non, nous sommes vraiment la…

-Kadaj sourit vraiment avant de passer ses bras autour des cous de ses frères.

Naminé sourit ainsi que tout le monde dans le jardin. Chloé sourit, sachant combien cela comptait pour Kadaj.

-Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

Yazoo baissa la tête.

-Deux semaines. Mais on osait pas venir…

-Vous n'aviez pas a avoir peur…

Loz sourit.

-Je vois ça. C'est la première fois qu'on nous dit bienvenu !

Kadaj sourit encore une fois et ses frères l'aidèrent à se relever et il s'appuya sur Chloé doucement. Sephiroth regardait longuement les deux frères.

-Vous sentez comme Jénova…

Yazoo baissa la tête et Loz posa son regard sur Sephiroth.

-Vous l'entendez ?

Loz fit signe que oui.

-Mais on aime trop notre frère… On peut pas lui faire de mal même si elle nous disait de le faire…

Sephiroth le regarda encore plus intensément.

-Et feriez vous du mal a quelqu'un d'autre si elle le demandait ?

Yazoo répondit, la tête toujours baissée.

-Elle nous le crie… Mais nous ne voulons pas… c'est pourquoi on a ça…

Il enleva sa veste et tout le monde étouffa une exclamation…

Le corps de Yazoo était couvert de blessure qui semblaient venir de l'intérieur. Kadaj laissa des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et supplia Naminé.

-Je t'en supplie.. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour eux ? Je t'en supplie Nami…

Elle s'approcha de Yazoo et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Que dit-elle en ce moment ?

-De…de… Me défendre, que tu vas me faire mal…

Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Elle a raison…

Les yeux de l'argentés s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Tu vas avoir mal, mais une seule fois… Couper un lien comme ça, ça fait mal…

Il hocha la tête. Loz s'approcha.

Naminé pleura intérieurement, elle savait ce que faire ceci lui coûterais mais elle le fit.

Elle posa ses mains sur Yazoo et força son esprit. L'argenté se laissa faire docilement, alors qu'elle savait qu'il devait souffrir énormément.

Elle trouva la porte de son esprit connectée à Jénova, utilisa sa propre énergie vitale comme scellant après l'avoir fermée et s'expulsa d'elle-même se son esprit. L'argenté tomba à genou en synchro avec elle.

Sephiroth l'aida à se remettre sur pied pendant que Cloud prenait Yazoo sur ses épaules pour l'étendre. Loz avait une leur de peur dans les yeux mais Kadaj lui fit un léger signe et il ferma les yeux.

Naminé se dirigea vers lui difficilement.

O.o.O

Loz ouvrit les yeux et vit Naminé devant lui. Il ut soudain sur qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour eux, son visage montrait une fatigue et une douleur profonde et il eut envie de lui dire d'arrêter, d'attendre, prendre son temps, se reposer mais aucun mot sortit. Personne n'avait remarqué son état a par lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il senti que quelque chose s'introduisait dans son esprit, il ressenti une douleur terrible, venant de partout. Il senti soudain son lien avec Jénova coupé, lui enlevant un poids des épaules puis senti que la douleur cessait. Il tomba mais il prit ses dernières forces pour attraper Naminé qui tombait devant lui. La femme lui semblait si légère. Il n'entendait rien, comme s'il était coupé du monde extérieur. Il ne voyait que la jeune femme qui soudain se mit à trembler et il prit soudain peur. Elle saignait.

O.o.O

Sephiroth vit Naminé tomber, mais il vit avec soulagement Loz la rattraper mais perdit toute couleur quand il la vit saigner.

Tifa poussa un cri d'horreur. Tout le monde avait comprit…

Le bébé…

Le bébé…

Il mourrait…

Sephiroth cria de désespoir et attrapa Naminé, repoussant violement Loz, celui-ci semblait complètement perdu.

Sephiroth supplia des yeux tout le monde mais personne ne sut quoi faire. Vincent était au téléphone avec l'hôpital.

O.o.O

Naminé se réveilla à l'hôpital, entourée de fleur.

Sephiroth était à ses côtés, les yeux rouges, l'air défait.

-Seph…

Celui-ci releva son regard vers elle et elle put y voir de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère.

-Seph, répond-moi…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise…

-Comment vont Yazoo et Lo…

-Ils vont bien eux !

Elle se tassa sur elle-même. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il se mettait en colère contre elle. Et si fort…

-Qui… qui ?

-Le bébé !

Naminé se figea devan l'horreur de la situation. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur d'elle-même sans ressentir la parcelle de vie qui grandissait en elle.

-Non…

-Oui. Tu as fait une fausse couche.

Naminé éclata en sanglot et Sephiroth ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

-Tu as tué notre enfant.

-Non, c'est faux !

Naminé ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Sephiroth lui en voulait tellement, mais elle avait suivit son instinct…

Il la regarda et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule.

-Seph…

O.o.O

Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Vincent et Chloé étaient dans la pièce.

Kadaj s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un petit baiser sur le front.

-Ca va ?

Naminé ne lui répondit pas, ne bougea pas, bref, ne fit aucun signe.

Il soupira, lui laissa quelques fleurs et les laissa dans un vase déjà plein à craquer.

Ils quittèrent la pièce. Une larme coula.

O.o.O

Kadaj et Loz attrapèrent Sephiroth et le poussèrent sur mur.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça !

Il essayait de ne pas le frapper mais c'était trop fort. Il lui décrocha un coup de poing monumental mais Sephiroth ne broncha même pas.

-Comment as-tu pu ! Elle se meurt à l'hôpital maintenant ! On dirait que son esprit est déjà parti ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire quelque chose comme ça ?!

Sephiroth le regarda avec un regard qui tue.

-Elle n'a même pas pensé à notre enfant ! C'est la preuve qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça important ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

-L'infirmière m'a dit ce que tu lui as dit. Tu as agis d'une façon inacceptable.

O.o.O

Naminé regardait le plafond depuis des heures puis elle posa son regard sur la fenêtre.

Voler… Partir… Ne plus les voir… Oublier… Pour toujours ?... Retourner…chez elle ?...

Elle se leva péniblement en arrachant les fils qui lui entraient dans le bras et se dirigea, chancelante vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit à la volée.

L'air s'engouffra dans la pièce sa robe d'hôpital vola autour d'elle comme des voiles de lumière. Les gens dans la rue levèrent les yeux et la virent, montée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses cheveux volants au vent, ouvrant les bras.

Ils crièrent d'horreur.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant.

O.o.O

Vincent entrait dans la pièce pour lui apporter les fleurs qu'avaient préparée Tifa quand il la vit sur le rebord, penchant de plus en plus. Il lâcha le vase qui se fracassa au sol et il courut vers elle.

Il la vit commencer à tomber et l'attrapa d'une main.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme déjà morts.

Il la souleva de l'énergie du désespoir et la ramena dans la chambre. Déjà les infirmières, averties par le bruit dehors accouraient.

-Vincent… Laisse-moi partir…Retourner chez moi…

Il baissa les yeux et vit la jeune femme qui pleurait.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

-Oui. Tout le monde à besoin de toi.

-Pas vrai…

Ses yeux se fermèrent au milieu des larmes.

Vincent la laissa au soin des infirmières et il courut jusqu'au septième ciel avertir tout le monde de ce qui venait de se passer.

O.o.O

Kadaj volait presque pour aller à l'hôpital, suivit de presque tout le monde. Même les Turks avaient eut leur après-midi de congé après avoir expliqué la situation à Rufus.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, surpris par l'odeur qu'il y régnait. Comme si quelqu'un était mort.

Pourtant Naminé était la, vivante.

Kadaj se mit à ses côtés.

-Ne fait plus ça… Je t'en prie Naminé…

Elle ne bougea pas, mais une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

-Je veux partir…

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et des personnes présentes.

-La personne que j'aurais le plus voulu voir parmi vous m'a abandonné. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

Kadaj lui serra la main.

-Nous, on est la…

-Mais plus moi… Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… Je veux retourner chez moi ! JE VEUX RETOURNER CHEZ MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle se débattait, mordait Kadaj qui essayait de la retenir. Tifa plaquait les mains d'horreur sur sa bouche, Loz fermait les yeux et Yazoo détournait la tête.

Elle figea et ne bougea plus.

-Naminé ?

-Laissez-moi mourir en paix, partez. Tous autant que vous êtes. Elle les regarda de son regard éteint. Tous frissonnèrent, ayant l'impression qu'ils parlaient à un corps maintenant dépourvut d'âme.

-C'est mon sort. Tout ceux qui ont été dans mon cœur, plus que des mais sont morts, ou partit pour toujours… Laissez-moi. Je ne veux plus de mort… J'ai été utile, maintenant, je suis un rebut.

Kadaj la serra encore, sans vouloir la lâcher. Chloé lui prit le bras mais il se dégagea.

-Revient Naminé !!!!!!!!!! J'ai besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi !!!!!!!!

Il pleurait désormais.

-Laisse-moi Kadaj. Ne me touche plus…

Elle le repoussa et se laissa tomber sur le lit et ne bougea plus. Kadaj pleurait toujours autant. Ils quittèrent la pièce à contre cœur.

O.o.O

Sephiroth avait mal… Il avait entendu la rumeur. Naminé avait essayé de se suicider.

Il ne savait plus… Il lui en voulait, mais pas à ce point… Il devait marcher sur son orgueil, sa peine, sa douleur et lui parler… Plus rien ne serait pareil, mais il le devait…

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand celle-ci se vit défoncée par Kadaj et ses frères ainsi que tous les autres qui revenaient de l'hôpital.

Cloud consolait Tifa en arrière pendant que les autres lui jetaient un regard de pure haine.

Kadaj attrapa Sephiroth pendant que Vincent essayait de le retenir, mais sans conviction.

-TOI !!!!!!!!!!!

Kadaj hurlait, pleurait.

Sephiroth figea, craignant le pire, avait-il décidé en retard ?

-Kadaj… Naminé elle…

-Elle meurt en ce moment même, elle n'est plus qu'un fantôme. On ne peut plus rien ! Tout ça à cause de toi !!!! Elle voulait faire le bien autour d'elle et tu ne lui as pas pardonné !

-C'était notre enfant !

-Elle ne savait pas ! Elle l'aimait autant que toi, sinon plus !

Sephiroth se prit la tête entre les deux mains.

Vincent s'approcha de lui.

-Sephiroth. Je n'ai jamais vu un être humain comme ça. Elle se laisse mourir, j'ai même eut l'impression qu'elle était déjà partie à un moment. Son âme partie…

-Je voulais… y aller justement…

Kadaj le regarda.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le choisir avant ?! Elle nous a supplié de la laisser partir, elle est comme un oiseau coincé en cage, devenant fou, se laissant mourir.

Sephiroth devint blême.

-Elle va si mal que ça ?

Tifa et Chloé s'avancèrent d'un même pas et le giflèrent en même temps sans le vouloir. L'effet fut amoindrit mais le geste était là.

Vincent le regarda.

-Tu n'as pas été la voir une seule fois depuis cette fois. Elle te la dit elle-même, tu étais sa raison de vivre, seule et unique. Maintenant qu'elle la perdu, il ne lui reste plus rien qui ai de la valeur à ses yeux.

Sephiroth courut vers la sortie mais se ramassa au passage un coup de poing de la part de Kadaj.

-Je ne te le pardonnerai pas Sephiroth, a moins que tu ne réussisses.

Sephiroth courut à l'hôpital, levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de Naminé.

La lumière était fermée.

Quand l'infirmière le vit passer, elle essaya de lui bloquer le passage mais il la repoussa doucement et continua son chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte il cogna. Ne percevant aucun bruit il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Naminé était attachée au lit, son visage blafard et maigre. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais deux traces de sels se voyaient sur son visage triste.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit.

-Nami ?

Il parlait doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et il eut un frisson. Ses yeux étaient morts, vides, tristes.

-Nami ?

Elle referma les yeux.

-Un autre rêve ou tu es venu me voir Seph ? Un autre rêve à me punir pour ce que j'ai fait ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà réussi ?

Elle soupira doucement, si doucement qu'il faillit lui-même ne pas l'entendre.

-Nami, ne dit pas ça…

Elle r'ouvrit ses yeux encore une fois.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en colère… Pas encore… Mais ça ne va pas tarder… Je le sais, c'est toujours comme ça… Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi une nuit… Une nuit… Dormir correctement… Je t'en prie…

Elle pleurait et tirait sur se liens qui s'enfonçaient dans ses poignets.

Il attrapa ses bras et les tint fermement.

-Nami, écoute-moi ce n'est pas une rêve.

Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et le regarda.

-C'est impossible… Ca ne se peut pas ! Seph… m'en veut trop. Tu ne peux pas être lui.

Elle se laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il la reborda et la regarda.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

-Tu me poses toujours la même question… toujours…

-Je la répète alors.

-Rien depuis mon arrivée.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'élargirent.

-Quoi ?!

-Une façon de plus de partir… À un moment donné les solutions ne suffiront plus.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Je retournerai chez moi, pour ensuite partir tranquille, ne pas laisser quelqu'un ici me trouver… Ne plus faire de mal… Seph m'aime plus alors… que je sois ici ou ailleurs… Kadaj et les autres veulent que je reste mais j'ai perdu mon âme, ma vie… alors…pourquoi je resterais ?

Sephiroth resta silencieux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il avait déjà entendu des paroles semblables, mais jamais il aurait cru en être la cause, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait sa Naminé, sa chérie qui dirait ces mots.

Il attrapa la jeune femme et la serra aussi for qu'il le pouvait.

Elle ne réagit pas mais soudain il senti des larmes couler sur ses bras.

-Je suis désolée… C'et bientôt fini…

-Non ! Naminé ! Je suis désolé, mes mots dépassaient ma pensée, tout ce que j'ai dit était faux, crois-moi… Ne me laisse pas seul…

Il la senti sourire sur sa poitrine.

-Merci…J'ai fait un beau rêve cette nuit… Je peux vraiment partir en paix maintenant…

Il la serra plus fort encore.

-Tu ne rêves pas ! Je suis là Nami, je suis là, ne me laisse pas, revient vers moi, je suis si désolé, je ne pensais pas ! Je suis désolé, reste avec moi…

Il se sépara d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux douloureusement.

-Seph ? Tu es la ? Pour vrai ?

Elle voulut lever les bras mais ils étaient attachés. Il la libéra de ses liens et elle essaya de lever ses mains vers son visage. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force, il prit ses mains et les mit sur son visage.

Les yeux de Naminé reprirent leur vie.

-Tu es revenu…me chercher ? Il la serra fort, pour lui transmettre la vie qu'à cause lui, elle avait perdue et laissa les flot de larme couler. Il la sentait trembler mais il continua à la serrer.

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais mon amour…

-Seph…

Une infirmière arriva et vit Sephiroth tenant Naminé et elle s'approcha doucement.

-Monsieur…

-Quoi…

-Les visites sont terminées depuis des heures déjà…

Il se décolla à contre cœur de Naminé et regarda l'infirmière.

-Je reste ici cette nuit.

L'infirmière allait dire quelqu'un chose mais quand elle vit Naminé détachée, l'air plus vivant que depuis un long moment, elle laissa éclater sa joie.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez mieux !?

-Naminé hocha la tête très doucement.

L'infirmière sourit et fit signe que Sephiroth pouvait rester.

Une fois partie, Sephiroth se déshabilla et glissa dans les draps avec Naminé. Celle-ci se lova contre lui, recherchant toute sa chaleur.

Il glissa les mains sur elle, voyant avec désespoir qu'elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, déjà qu'auparavant, elle n'était pas bien grosse…

-Je suis là… Je suis désolé…

Elle ne répondit pas et il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait.

Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux. Lui-même se sentait maintenant complet, lui qui était redevenu creux comme autrefois…

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin Kadaj cogna doucement à la porte de la chambre. Sephiroth essayait de faire manger Naminé qui après une bouchée se sentait déjà malade.

Il referma la porte en souriant, il reviendrait plus tard…

O.o.O

Sephiroth désespérait de ne pas pouvoir la faire manger. Dès qu'elle semblait aller mieux de sa nausée, il lui faisait manger une autre bouchée.

Elle le regardait, comme semblant ne pas réaliser qu'il était revenu. Il l'habilla délicatement et l'aida à se lever.

Elle chancela mais il la retint doucement et l'aida à marcher quelques pas. Il l'a ramena au lit et l'aida à se coucher. Il se retourna pour prendre la plateau de nourriture.

-Je suis contente que Vincent m'ait empêché de partir…

Il figea et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Elle le regardait, l'étincelle de vie revenue dans ses yeux, mais il frissonna à l'état qu'elle était la veille.

-Moi aussi…

Il prit une bouchée du plateau puis en donna une à Naminé. Elle la mâcha longuement avant de l'avaler.

-Seph… Je suis désolée…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Sephiroth l'attrapa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Arrête d'accord, c'était un accident. Nous aurons plein d'autres enfants, mais je t'en prie arrête… Je m'en veux déjà assez…

Naminé hocha la tête et se lova contre lui.

Il soupira. Ils allaient devoir réapprendre à se faire confiance… Le fait qu'elle l'ait vu toutes les nuits, lui faisant des reproches lui prouvait qu'elle avait toujours un équilibre instable, vestige de la mort de sa famille. Il la serra puis la borda avant de la laisser dormir. Un médecin vint la voir, puis reparti heureux des résultats.

O.o.O

Kadaj vint cette journée là.

-Ca va ?

Il avait l'air inquiet.

Naminé hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Je suis désolée… Je t'ai fait de la peine et je t'ai fait mal…

Kadaj fit si que c'était correct.

Il la prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Naminé… Mais je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux.

Elle sourit doucement et lui donna un baisser sur la joue.

-Merci… mon frère.

Kadaj ému ne la lâcha par avant d'avoir fait disparaître les larme qu'il avait aux yeux.

-Sephiroth, prend-en soins.

O.o.O

Un mois plus tard

O.o.O

Naminé regarda la maison. Tout était propre grâce à tout le monde. Ils étaient venus la veille, trouvant les lieux en pitoyable état. Le mur était réparé et ça sentait la peinture fraîche. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit avec surprise tout le monde qui l'attendait avec des fleurs, un gâteau immense, et des ballons.

-Bienvenue à la maison !!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle éclata en sanglot, allant vers eux, les serrant tour à tour, surtout Vincent à qui elle mouilla pas mal la cape.

-Merci tout le monde !

Elle fit honneur au gâteau et rit en voyant Reno faire le pitre. Son visage était plus tourmenté qu'autrefois mais il ajoutait une grâce qui lui était propre. Elle passait son temps collé à Sephiroth en riant, faisant sourire tout le monde. L'accident avait été plus ou moins passé sous silence, de fait que personne n'en parlait, ce qui était mieux ainsi. La journée passa trop rapidement aux yeux de Naminé et le soir venu ils soupèrent tous ensembles. Loz et Yazoo étaient venus aussi, Naminé les accueillit bras grand ouvert et ils s'y logèrent avec soulagement. Ils avaient eut peur qu'elle les prenne responsable de la mort de son enfant, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils soupèrent joyeusement puis partirent peu à peu.

Une fois seuls Naminé fit la vaiselle avec l'aide de Sephiroth puis ils allèrent se coucher.

O.o.O

7 ans plus tard

O.o.O

-Kuja vient vite, il faut que tu ailles à l'école !

Un petit bambin arriva en courant.

-Maman, y'a Lucrecia qui m'a tiré les cheveux !

-Mon bébé… Ta sœur est trop petite pour comprendre que ca fait mal…

-Oui… Mais ca fait mal justement !

-On en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant tu es en retard !

-Bye maman !

Le petit vit une meche argentée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tonton Kadaj !!!!

-Tu n'as pas le temps, allez file !

-Bye tonton !

Le petit fila rapidement laissant sa mère hilare.

-Salut Kadaj !

-Naminé ,je suis heureux de te revoir !

-Moi aussi. Comment vont Chloé et Zell ?

-Chloé va bien, elle dirige le département des renseignements à la Shinra et Zell a commencé hier la maternelle.

-Pour vrai ? Le temps passe si vite !

-Et Lucrecia ?

-M'en parle pas, elle fait ses premières dents, Seul Sephiroth réussit à la calmer… D'ailleurs, elle a les mêmes yeux que lui. Mais elle a mes cheveux je crois.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Cloud ?

-Oui, il va bien. Tifa tient toujours le bar et Denzel a commencé à travailler dans le département de Reeve.

-Marlene ?

-Elle fini ses études et va aller travailler avec son père… Et toi, tu as des nouvelles de Vincent et Eleanor ?

-Oui, j'en ai eut hier justement, Ils vont avoir un bébé. Vincent a un peu peur, tu sais à cause de quoi… mais je ne crois pas que ça va arriver… Eleanor va bien aussi, sa grossesse ne la fait pas souffrir du tout.

-Je suis heureuse pour elle.

-Comment va Sephiroth ?

-Le mieux c'est qu'il te le dise lui-même, il est dans son bureau.

-J'y vais alors, mais je reviens promit.

O.o.O

Sephiroth vit Kadaj arriver et lui sourit.

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien.

Il était heureux pour Kadaj. Il semblait vieillit, mais ayant prit une nouvelle assurance qui lui seyait bien.

-Comment vas-tu ? Chloé et Zell ?

-Ils vont bien. Toi ?

-Bah, je vieillis.

En effet, il avait remarqué avec tristesse la veille qu'il avait maintenant quelques rides autour des yeux.

Kadaj rit un peu.

-Ben non. Côté travail ?

-Toujours autant, avec l'aide de Cloud, Vincent et Cid nous traquons les derniers monstres cachés dans les marais, bientôt il n'y en aura plus et les gens pourront enfin le traverser sans crainte.

-Wow !

-J'avoue que nous en sommes fiers.

-Je comprends !

-As-tu des nouvelles de Nanaki ?

-Il a réussit à trouver une femelle de sa race. Elle était cachée dans les montagnes. Ils vivent ensembles. Elle est muette, mais il l'aime à la folie.

-Tant mieux.

-Bon je vais y aller, faut que je retourne au magasin, sinon les acheteurs vont changer de boutique !

-C'est vrai que des motos…

-Et oui !

-Bonne journée alors !

-Ciao !

O.o.O

Kadaj dit au revoir à Naminé puis s'en alla.

Celle-ci rejoignit Sephiroth dans son bureau.

-Seph… ?

-Hum ?

-Lucrecia dort… Kuja est à l'école…

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sephiroth.

-Je vois… Je vois… Nous n'avons qu'une option alors !

Naminé ronronna mais arrêta dès qu'il parla.

-S'entraîner !

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Seph !

-Je rigole.

Il la prit dans ses bras en riant et l'emmena en haut.

La vie avait prit un nouveau tournant.

* * *

_Thanatos dieu of ze Mort, voila, miantenant tu n'as plus a me tuer XD_

_Blewdy, j'espere que tu t'es rendue jusqu'ici et merci, c'est gentil, ca me touche tout ca n.n_

_Lyra, voila, c'est posté, c'est fini n.n_

_jinsei-kaze (la prend dans mes bras) ne pleure plus, et sourit!_

_Haruka hinata, j'ai mit Yazoo et Loz en pensant a toi, sans blague, je m'était souvenue que quelqun aimait bien yazoo alors J'espere que tu as aimé!_  
_Alors voila fic finie enfin pour de vrai. Laissez-moi des reviews, et vos email si vous voulez que je réponde_


End file.
